


Пустыня не место для живых

by Diran



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Нейт получает заманчивое приглашение от итальянского знатока Древнего мира, особенно интересующегося Древним Египтом. Познакомившись со своим новым напарником - Гарри Флинном, - Нейт отправляется в путешествие, не подозревая, чем обернутся его новые знакомства.





	Пустыня не место для живых

**Глава 1**

Нейт вышел на площадь и еще раз сверился с картой – перед ним раскинулась пьяцца ди Санта Маджоре. Вечернее итальянское солнце подобно художнику расцвечивало площадь в желтый и оранжевый, играло бликами и тенями с листвой дуба, под которым Нейт нашел себе укрытие, а еще – немилосердно жарило.

Нейт огляделся в поисках магазина или хотя бы – что вероятнее в этом стареньком южно-Умбрийском городке – питьевого фонтана. Если у него осталось время. Но не успел он взглянуть на часы, как возле него затормозил черный, вылизанный до блеска мазерати.  
Задняя дверь приглашающе открылась.

– Сеньор Дрейк?  
Нейт нырнул в живительную прохладу кондиционируемого салона, и машина тронулась с места.

– Вина? Воды? – сидящий рядом с ним мужчина, облаченный в излишне строгий для такой погоды костюм, указал на встроенный в подлокотник мини-холодильник.  
– Воды, спасибо.

Пока Нейт пил из изящной стеклянной бутылки мелко-газированную воду, он думал о том, насколько же он неуместен здесь. Ощущение чудовищного несоответствия преследовало его с самого Вермонта, где почтальон вручил ему написанное от руки письмо на плотной бумаге и билет бизнес-класса на рейс до Перуджи. Но сейчас, сидя в кожаном салоне бесшумно несущегося по пригородным дорогам суперкара рядом с итальянцем, чья обувь стоила дороже Нейтовой фотокамеры, он чувствовал себя человеком из другого мира. Где пыль, пепси, разбитые мопеды и потертые джинсы.

– Карлос Саннетти – богатый человек? – скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал Нейт.  
– Сеньор Саннетти владелец крупнейших виноградников по всей Умбрии, а также в Тоскане и Эмилии Романьи, – итальянец говорил с таким восхищением, словно говорил о себе. – Кроме того, он владеет несколькими заводами по производству мясных деликатесов. Но настоящая его страсть, которой он посвящает все свое свободное время, – это музеи. Он внес неоценимый вклад в пополнение коллекций исторических музеев Италии, Франции…  
– И наверняка своей частной коллекции?  
– Разумеется, – улыбнулся итальянец.

Машина въехала во двор особняка, весьма скромного для расписанного Нейту богатства. Впрочем, внутри его встретили оригиналы Рембрандта и Рафаэля на стенах, так что он придержал язык за зубами. Хотя у него почему-то складывалось впечатление, что картины висели здесь потому, что так положено. Ну или так понравилось дизайнеру Саннетти, а не потому что тот питал к ним какой-то пиетет.

– Сеньор Саннетти ждет вас, – сопровождавший его итальянец открыл дверь и слегка склонил голову: – Прошу.

Кабинет Саннетти был оформлен в том же стиле, что и остальной особняк, но эпоха Возрождения уступила свою вотчину Древнему миру. На стенах висели прикрытые стеклом папирусы и фрагменты плит. Египет, Шумер, Аккад…

Владелец всего этого великолепия сидел в кресле с бокалом вполне себе американского виски и улыбался.  
– У вас будет время ближе ознакомиться с моей коллекцией, сеньор Дрейк, – в отличие от своих людей, Карлос говорил практически без акцента.  
На первый взгляд ему было лет сорок. Изысканная небрежность в прическе и одежде, аккуратная эспаньолка, жгуче-черные волосы, выглядывающие из-под рукава рубашки дорогие часы – закрой Нейт глаза, он бы не придумал человека, который бы вписался в окружающий интерьер лучше.

Нейт еще раз посмотрел на ближайшую к нему каменную плиту со стертой клинописью.  
– Надеюсь, в ней есть артефакты поинтереснее, чем эти учебные пособия для школьников?  
Карлос низко рассмеялся.  
– Конечно, сеньор Дрейк, конечно. Позвольте представить вашего коллегу. Возможного коллегу, разумеется. – Карлос махнул рукой в сторону окна. Там, на низком диване, полулежал, закинув по-американски ногу на колено, молодой парень – ровесник Нейтана, пожалуй. Когда Нейт его увидел, он почувствовал особый внутренний трепет: словно нашел любителя стейков на вечеринке веганов. На парне была футболка с узорчатым принтом и конверсы. На шее у него висела нитка деревянных продолговатых бусин, а на руке такой же браслет.  
Он тряхнул волосами (не уложенными тонной геля, как у других подручных Саннетти) и отсалютовал Нейтану бокалом.  
– Гарри Флинн, – представил парня Карлос.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – искренне улыбнулся Нейт. – Итак, мистер Саннетти, я очень благодарен вам за свое спонтанное путешествие, – Карлос жестом попросил Нейтана сесть, и тот сразу занял место рядом с Флинном. – Но я бы хотел знать, чего вы хотите взамен.  
– О, ну что вы, сеньор Дрейк. Ведь я искал встречи с вами, а значит, я и должен был оплатить дорогу. – Карлос встал и запер дверь в кабинет на несколько оборотов. – Вы ничего мне не должны. И я готов оплатить ваш билет назад, в Америку, если вы откажетесь от сотрудничества. Но поверьте, я хочу предложить вам такое, от чего вы вряд ли сбежите домой.

Саннетти отошел к столу и, вытащив из верхнего ящика фотографию, показал ее Нейтану. Со снимка сдержанно улыбалась пожилая женщина с тростью и огромной золотой звездой на груди.  
– Что вы знаете о ней?  
– Кристина Дерош-Ноблькур, видный французский египтолог. Множество статей, экспедиций, феминистки тоже ей многим обязаны – деятельная дама была. Карнак, Луксор, Каир, Дейр эль-Медина, Долины царей и цариц – она весь Египет объехала. Никогда не возвращалась в Европу с пустыми руками. Последняя ее экспедиция в Нубии закончилась открытием дворца и сокровищницы Тутмоса I. Последние годы в силу возраста писала книги. Скончалась в прошлом году.  
– Впечатляет. Только в одном вы ошибаетесь, сеньор Дрейк. Ее убили.  
– Вы уверены? Ей было больше девяноста лет, – недоверчиво скривился Нейт.  
– Уверен. Батрахотоксин удивительно похож на сердечный приступ.  
– Но кто?  
– Я не полиция, сеньор Дрейк.  
– В смысле – зачем? Кому понадобилась писательница, давно не ходящая дальше ближайшей булочной?  
– Сеньора Ноблькур была на пороге открытия. Не выходя из-за стола. Жаль все же, гениальная ведь женщина, – покачал головой Саннетти. – Кажется, она нашла гробницу сына Рамсеса II – Хаэмуаса.  
– Гробницу? Целую гробницу? Все остальные сыновья Рамсеса были похоронены в общей усыпальнице. Разве ему положена была отдельная гробница?  
– Сеньора Ноблькур считала, что да. И я склонен с ней согласиться. На рынке – надеюсь, вы понимаете, о каком рынке речь, – стали появляться странные папирусы. Благодаря сеньору Флинну у меня есть один.

Карлос достал из ящика футляр. Внутри оказался убранный в стекло папирус. В других случаях Нейт попросил бы достать его, чтобы проверить подлинность, но он доверял оценке Саннетти.  
– Здесь много интересных подробностей ритуалов, проводимых египетскими жрецами. Особой исторической ценности на первый взгляд этот папирус не несет. Все ритуалы давно описаны египтологами. Но дело в том, что на сбор информации ушли столетия. Знания собирали по крупицам. А тут – все на одном листе, словно из библиотеки. Хаэмуаса в шутку называли «первым египтологом», потому что он посвятил свою жизнь реставрациям и документированию. Если кто и собирал бы подобную библиотеку, то он.  
– Но если вы правы, то значит, кто-то уже добрался до гробницы?  
– Сеньор Дрейк, не портьте впечатление о себе, – резко рыкнул Саннетти. – Подумайте, если бы кто-то нашел новую гробницу, сейчас в двадцать первом веке, мы с вами давно знали бы об этом. Папирусы говорят только о том, что кто-то стал проявлять интерес к Хаэмуасу. На рынок вещи попадают не только из раскопок, но и из частных коллекций. Многим коллекциям уже тысячи лет, а о составляющих их вещах мы не знаем ничего, потому что коллекции берут свое начало у самых первых расхитителей гробниц. И всплывают такие артефакты, когда начинает расти цена. А за информацию о Хаэмуасе она сейчас растет. В дом сеньоры Ноблькур грабители наведывались уже пять раз.

– И что же вы предлагаете?  
– Стать в этой гонке первыми.  
– То есть вломиться к покойной в шестой раз.  
– Сколько в вас американской грубости, – поцокал Саннетти языком. – Я говорил с Французским институтом восточной археологии, с итальянскими и испанскими египтологами. Даже с немцами. Никто не верит в существование гробницы Хаэмуаса! Или считают куда как более важной организацию очередной выставки, реставрацию давно откопанных экспонатов или снаряжение идиотской студенческой экспедиции, в которой молодежь напивается в пригородах Каира. На историю всем стало плевать. А те, кто верит в существование этой гробницы, не имеют никакого представления о правилах обращения с артефактами такой ценности. Bandito.  
– То, что вы предлагаете, тоже незаконно.  
– Только не говорите, что вас это смущает. Мы совершим открытие, которое внесет вклад в развитие мировой египтологии. Утрем нос музейным снобам. Вы же видите, – Саннетти обвел рукой кабинет, – я не ради денег это затеваю. Но вы, конечно, будете вознаграждены. Любая сумма.

Звучало потрясно. Возможно, даже слишком.  
– Соглашайся, – впервые подал голос Флинн. – Кажется, будет весело. – Он шутливо ткнул Нейта кулаком в плечо. – Если то, что о тебе рассказывают, правда, конечно.  
– Сеньор Флинн – знаток своего дела. С ним о вашем визите к сеньоре Ноблькур никто не узнает. Если вы, конечно, в деле.  
– В деле, – улыбнулся Нейт.  
– Супер! – Флинн хлопнул его по плечу. – Мистер Саннетти, налейте уже ему. Такие сделки грех насухую заключать.

* * *

К месту они подобрались за полночь. Пригород Сезанна встретил их чинной европейской тишиной и густым белесым туманом, окутывающим мутные светящиеся шары дорожных фонарей. Тихо шуршали шины по утрамбованному гравию. Мимо проносились черные силуэты деревьев. Гарри расслабленно курил в открытое окно, придерживая руль одной рукой, а Нейтан изучал план дома.

– Проще всего будет войти через окно на третьем этаже. Хотя если там сигнализация…  
– Это моя забота, парень, – Нейт плохо различал британский акцент Гарри. И это ставило еще одну галочку в список объединяющих их мелочей. Они оба – люди мира. Когда знаешь по несколько предложений из десятка языков, мотаешься постоянно по свету, то акценты стираются.  
– Тогда третий этаж. – Нейт поставил крест возле нужного окна.  
Гарри снова затянулся.  
– Давно знаешь Саннетти? – спросил его Нейт.  
– Не то слово. На полчаса дольше тебя.  
– Но папирус, он сказал от тебя?..  
– У меня был анонимный предоплаченный заказ. Обычное дело. Потом люкс-перелет, Умбрия, мазерати, кьянти – вот эти все понты макаронников. Ну ты видел. Он мне когда начал рассказывать, что сейчас приедет искусствовед, я сразу представил… ну, знаешь, такого лощеного профессора-итальяшку. Все думал, о какой к черту работе может идти речь? А как ты вошел, у меня отлегло. Ты, кажется, и правда спец. Но выглядишь куда привлекательней университетского старпера, которого мне воображение нарисовало.  
– Ты тоже ничего, – пробормотал Нейт, разглядывая мелькающие в свете фар знаки, стараясь не упустить нужный. – Внешне, – добавил он. – В работе-то я тебя еще не видел.  
– Засранец, – процедил Гарри, туша бычок в пепельнице.  
– Поворачивай, приехали почти.

Гарри свернул и заглушил двигатель. Последние двести метров до Сезаннского особняка Дерош-Ноблькур они решили пройти пешком, чтобы не привлекать внимание своим фургоном.

Особняк не выглядел совсем уж заброшенным – видимо, кто-то все же ухаживал за садом, сохраняя идеальную форму кустов и поливая цветы, но вот сам дом жилым назвать было никак нельзя. Ни следов шин, ни открытых окон, ни одной брошенной в саду вещи, ни мешков в мусорных баках – идеальная чистота. Как с фото из журнала про недвижимость. Но вид портили последствия предыдущих вторжений. Входную дверь заменили на толстую металлическую, не сильно заботясь о сохранении стиля восемнадцатого века, в котором был оформлен особняк. Даже монтажная пена кое-где еще торчала. Грубые решетки на окнах первого этажа и вовсе навевали ассоциации с психиатрической лечебницей.

Они обогнули дом и расположились под нужным окном. Пока Нейт прилаживал лестницу, Гарри разложил свой рабочий набор. В кожаном пенале, похожем на художественный, лежали отмычки, отвертки и странной формы инструменты, напоминающие Нейту древнеегипетские крючья для выскребания мозгов. Один из таких Гарри и прихватил вместе с набором отмычек и плоской отверткой. Распихав свое богатство по карманам и включив налобный фонарь, он взобрался наверх. Осторожно просунув один из плоских крюков между окном и рамой, он принялся что-то нащупывать. Нейт понятия не имел, что там выколдовывал Гарри – сам он обычно разбирался с сигнализацией отрубанием электричества, но как ему объяснили, здесь такое бы не прошло.

Гарри же напоминал ювелира. Плавно, но быстро он орудовал своими инструментами, меняя их и придерживая лишние зубами. А Нейт так и стоял, задрав голову, – любовался.

Наконец тихо щелкнула задвижка, и Гарри, затаив дыхание, открыл окно. Подключенные к раме измерительные приборы молчали – сигнализация так и пребывала в уверенности, что дом неприкосновенен. Гарри влез внутрь и махнул Нейту рукой, приглашая за собой.

В доме было пыльно настолько, что могло показаться, будто он был опечатан с самого восемнадцатого века. Обманываться не давали аккуратные белые выключатели на стенах, современные люстры, батареи, телевизор. У Дерош-Ноблькур определенно был вкус: в обстановке идеально сочетался настоящий антиквариат со стилизацией и даже вполне современной техникой.

Нейт еще раз оглядел выданный Саннетти поэтажный план.  
– Кабинет в другом крыле. Можно пройти через гостиную в общий коридор и дальше вот до этой двери. – Нейт показал пальцем, но Гарри не стал смотреть.  
– Веди, сэр Фрэнсис.  
Нейт моргнул.  
– Что?  
– Ну, Дрейк. Фрэнсис Дрейк. Мореплаватель. Думал, ты знаешь, я произведу на тебя впечатление, будет смешно. Забей.  
– Нет. – Нейт улыбнулся, машинально проверяя висящее на шее кольцо, припрятанное под свитер. – Порядок. Я оценил.  
– Угу, – неловко промычал Гарри, не заметивший в темноте дерганного жеста Нейта, и поспешно вышел в коридор.

Оттуда он воскликнул – уже ставшим привычным Нейту голосом заигрывающего со всем миром крутого парня:  
– Да эта мадам точно помешана на Египте!  
Нейт вышел за ним и сразу понял, о чем он. Коридор был весь оформлен в египетском стиле. За элемент современности здесь отвечали крупные черно-белые фотопанно, но и они были тематическими. Видимо, места раскопок и реставраций, где бывала сама Ноблькур.  
– Египтология была для нее не просто работой. А жизнью.  
– И смертью, – добавил Гарри, уже оглядывающий дверь в кабинет.  
Эта дверь оказалась единственной запертой на их пути. Зато запертой на славу. Как и парадная дверь, она была явно совсем свежей, вмонтированной недавно. Толстый металл, несколько замков сейфового устройства, словно за ними скрывалось не меньше четверти золотого запаса Форт-Нокса, провода сигнализации. Возможно, проще было просто пробить стену рядом.

– Справишься? – уточнил Нейт, за что получил тяжелый укоряющий взгляд.  
Гарри молча вытащил из-за пазухи куски проводов и занялся сигнализацией. У него ушло минут десять и еще по две на каждый замок.

Нейт за это время успел отвлечься на выставленные в коридорах артефакты. Особенно его заинтересовала шумерская глиняная табличка, она хреново вписывалась в интерьер. Но Гарри уже закончил и позвал Нейта, не дав внимательно вчитаться.  
– Прошу, месье, – изображая французский акцент, шаркнул он ногой и театральным жестом открыл дверь.

В кабинете осталось много свидетельств предыдущих взломов: царапины на оконных рамах, сколы на ронявшейся мебели, ободранные обои – искали вмурованный сейф, не иначе. Нейт принялся перебирать разбросанные по столу бумаги.

Гарри ощупал глубокие царапины на стенах – судя по другому тону обоев раньше там висела картина.  
– А почему Саннетти так уверен, что мы здесь что-то найдем?  
– Не знаю, – пробормотал Нейт, вытаскивая все книги и блокноты из ящиков. Ему самому было странно, что после пяти взломов, Карлос надеялся на ценный улов. – Возможно, он считал, что сюда посылали профанов. Возможно, на рынках продолжался ажиотаж, а нового товара не поступало. Найди грабители гробницу, он бы точно появился. Возможно, он просто чересчур азартен. А впрочем… он прав.  
– Ты что-то нашел? – Гарри приподнял бровь, показывая на кипу документов. – Здесь?  
– А как ты себе это представлял? – язвительно поинтересовался Нейт, складывая в сумку заинтересовавшие его записи. – Что в шкафу найдется проход прямо в усыпальницу Хаэмуаса?  
– Нет, ну… дневник, спрятанный в тайнике… в лапе сфинкса… в коридоре, например, или что-нибудь еще в этом роде.  
– Она была исследователем, а не гейм-дизайнером.  
– Ну и что ты нашел?  
– Все искали информацию про Хаэмуаса. А самое интересное упускали просто потому, что…  
– Шшш! – зашипел вдруг Гарри и бросился к Нейту, бесцеремонно зажимая ему рот рукой и щелчком вырубая налобный фонарь.  
Нейт замер от неожиданности, возмущенно замычав, но Гарри снова шикнул, и его глаза в темноте блеснули почти зло. Теперь и Нейт услышал шаги в коридоре.  
– Убираемся. Быстро, – тихо прошептал Гарри и подтолкнул Нейта к двери.

Дверь открылась, стоило им прижаться к стене возле нее. В кабинет вошли трое крупных мужиков, шаря лучами фонарей по стенам.  
– А до нас тут побывали… Лады, разберемся. Хэкс, за тобой стол. Клауд, шкафы.  
– Гюнтер, а ты слышал… – пробасил отправленный к столу, видимо, Хэкс, – что Саннетти подключился к делу?  
– Слышал. А еще говорят, что он послал сюда каких-то хлюпиков.  
– Но это же Саннетти, он никогда еще…  
– Захлопись, Хэкс! Ты что, в штаны уже наделал от одного его имени?  
– Нет, но…

Нейт почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке. Гарри обхватил его ладонь своими пальцами и сжал ее ощутимо. Они работали вместе впервые, но у Нейта не возникло ни малейшего сомнения, что это сигнал. Одно сжатие. Второе. Третье. Они одновременно рванули с места, выскакивая в коридор. Гарри захлопнул за собой дверь и подпер ее плечом – не зря, с той стороны кто-то с шумом врезался, Гарри еле устоял на ногах.

– Нейт, сфинкс! – рыкнул он, и Нейт бросился к позолоченной статуе, водруженной на постамент. Тяжеленный постамент. Нейт попытался опрокинуть его, но тот только качнулся. – Твою мать, Дрейк, резвее! – прокричал Гарри, сдерживая очередной толчок. Из кабинета послышался мат.  
Нейт навалился на постамент еще раз, всем весом, и уперся ногами в пол.  
– Дрейк! – рыкнул Гарри нетерпеливее, и Нейт сделал еще рывок.  
– Есть! – скорее выдохнул, чем произнес он, когда постамент поддался, и отпрыгнул в сторону.

Статуя с грохотом рухнула на то место, где еще мгновение назад был Гарри. Вряд ли расколовшийся постамент задержит троих верзил надолго, но даже несколько выигранных секунд – чудо.

Коридор. Комната. Открытое окно. Нейт перемахнул через подоконник и скатился, не шагая, а лишь держась за края лестницы, на несколько ступенек ниже. Ободрал руки, стесав не только ткань с перчаток, но и кожу под ними, но дал Гарри место. Когда они уже стояли на земле, из окна показался один из грабителей. Нейт увидел, как блеснуло в его руках дуло винтовки, и дернул Гарри за рукав, оттаскивая за живую изгородь.  
Короткая пробежка до дорожки – гравий перед их ногами взрыла шумная очередь.  
– Вот же дрянь! – ругнулся Гарри и вытащил из рюкзака пистолет.

Нейт, округлив глаза, перехватил его руку за запястье.  
– Ты сдурел? Они устроили стрельбу, сюда скоро наверняка полиция нагрянет, а ты собираешься ввязываться в перестрелку?  
– Ты всех вокруг себя за идиотов держишь? – огрызнулся Гарри и прицелился в колеса одного из стоящих возле входа мотоциклов. – Машину заводи.

Первый выстрел, звук лопнувшей шины – Нейт у края живой изгороди. Уже явно спустившиеся вниз грабители обнаружили место Гарри и пытались его выкурить. Второй выстрел с хлопком. Нейт смог проскользнуть к черному выходу из сада. Третий.

 

Нейт преодолел расстояние до машины на чистом адреналине, по ощущениям побив мировые рекорды спринтерской скорости, влетел в машину и повернул ключ зажигания. Он дал Гарри ровно минуту на то, чтобы объявиться. Стоило бы выработать план на случай, если не, но Нейт терпеть не мог предполагать плохие исходы. И он оказался прав.

Нейт стартанул, как только заметил краем глаза шевеление у калитки сада. В темноте было не разобрать ни черта, но Нейту хватило общих контуров: оголенные руки, черная футболка, перчатки. Он перегнулся, придерживая коленом руль, и открыл на ходу дверь. Гарри впрыгнул внутрь как кот – одним размашистым и резким движением.

Рыкнул мотор машины, плюясь из выхлопной трубы, и машина загудела, унося их со скоростью близкой к ста пятидесяти километрам в час по почти ровной дороге. Погони не было – да и не могло быть, Гарри метко стрелял, но Нейт предпочел бы оказаться как можно дальше как можно быстрее.

Отдышавшись, Гарри включил радио – там играла незатейливая французская попса. Через пару километров он достал сигарету. А еще через пять рассмеялся ни с чего, в воздух. Нейт тоже.

– Ну, я готов признать, что в работе ты тоже хорош, – протянул Нейт. И тут же добавил: – Хотя резковат и излишне самоуверен.  
– Ты еще не видел, каков я в постели, – сказал Гарри и замялся, чувствуя, что шутка вышла не очень смешной, но тут же справился с собой и изобразил на лице выражение абсолютного превосходства.  
– Вряд ли бы я разглядел твое лицо в этот момент, – спас ситуацию Нейт. Не то чтобы искрометным юмором… честно говоря, вообще выражением на грани, но ему удалось попасть в общую волну: они оба громко заржали, удаляясь все дальше от Сезанна.

* * *

– Ничего о Хаэмуасе.  
– Что? – взвился Саннетти. – Я выделил деньги на операцию. Мне огромного труда стоило спрятать в воду все концы после поднятой вами шумихи! – Он поднялся, приближаясь к Нейту настолько, что тот мог различить каждый волосок в его бороде. – А вы пришли с пустыми руками?  
– Я такого не говорил, – белозубо улыбнулся Нейт, выстояв под напором и даже не шелохнувшись. Он секунду всматривался в лицо Саннетти: в образующиеся вокруг носа морщины и ходящие желваки. Внутри ворочалось нехорошее предчувствие. Что-то в любящем широкие жесты итальянце было не так. Нейт встречался со многими вспыльчивыми бандитами, хватающимися по мелочевке за ствол, но Саннетти был не просто вспыльчив. Было в нем еще нечто такое, что заставляло желудок болезненно сжиматься. Но Нейт не подал виду и довел игру до конца: – Я сказал, что ничего о Хаэмуасе. Потому что самая ценная информация – о Кемнеби.  
– Кемнеби? – опешив, переспросил Саннетти. Нейт почти физически почувствовал, как ослаб натиск, и взял ситуацию под свой контроль окончательно, принимаясь рассказывать.

– Мало чем примечательный на первый взгляд египтянин. Но Ноблькур поняла, что если кто и знал что-то о захоронении Хаэмуасу, то это был он. Точно известно, что Кемнеби был незнатного происхождения, местами его упоминают как просто «Неби». Но на одном из празднеств он спас Хаэмуасу жизнь. В благодарность тот назначил его своим помощником. Ноблькур полагает, что именно тогда он превратился из Неби в Кемнеби. Нетитульная приставка, но звучать стало солидней. Еще она пишет, что впоследствии Кемнеби стал самым близким Хаэмуасу человеком. Вторым после семьи, а в некоторых делах Хаэмуас доверял ему даже больше. Кемнеби помогал в составлении библиотеки, сопровождал Хаэмуаса во всех странствиях и пережил своего господина.  
– Это уже интересно.  
Нейт кивнул.  
– Вот именно. Вряд ли похороны Хаэмуаса проходили бы тайно от Кемнеби. Скорее всего он участвовал в них. Да только семья Хаэмуаса не была настолько же расположена к нему. Его след теряется почти сразу после смерти Хаэмуаса. Но Ноблькур смогла найти папирус с завещанием Кемнеби. В нем он пишет, что материальные блага мира живых не держат его, и единственное, о чем он просит, это захоронить его вместе с картой к дому господина. Без имен. Теперь понимаете, почему никто из предыдущих грабителей не заинтересовался этим? А оно ведь было у всех под самым носом. Но самое ценное даже не это. А переписка Ноблькур с директором Каирского музея. Она интересуется последними находками, и он пишет, что недавно археологи нашли могилу Кемнеби.

– Сеньор Дрейк, – Саннетти приложил ладонь к груди, – я восхищен. Прошу простить меня за вспыльчивость. Я правда восхищен. Не хочу привлекать к происходящему лишнее внимание. Сами понимаете, что такой человек, как я, всегда под пристальным наблюдением, тем более в столь деликатных делах, поэтому своим самолетом отправить вас в Каир не могу. Но билет на завтрашний рейс найду.

Нейт не мог сказать, что не предвидел такого исхода. Вполне ожидаемо. Но от мысли, что придется и дальше работать под началом Саннетти и сдерживать подобные лавины, было откровенно не по себе. Перспектива стать первооткрывателем гробницы до сих пор манила Нейтана, но другая чаша весов весила все больше. Впрочем, на чаше «за» пока еще оставались деньги. И неожиданное партнерство. До Сезаннской вылазки Нейт так же расслабленно чувствовал себя разве что с Салли, но с тем он многого не мог себе позволить. А иногда хотелось пошутить позлее, высказаться порезче. И чтобы вкусы на музыку в машине совпадали.

– Два билета.  
– Простите?  
– Два билета. Я и Флинн.  
– Сеньор Дрейк, от вас требуется лишь найти информацию.  
Нейт скрестил руки на груди.  
– Кому как не вам знать, что информация – самое дорогое и надежно охраняемое. Мне нужен напарник. Без Флинна я не поеду.  
– Как скажете, – покорно поднял руки Саннетти. – Два билета: для вас и сеньора Флинна.

 

**Глава 2**

Каир был чертовски жарким городом. Гарри привык к Европейской жаре, но сухой пропесоченный воздух Африки иссушивал тело, заставляя безостановочно хлебать воду, потому что иначе Гарри превратился бы в мумию прямо в машине.

Так что, когда музейный воздух обрушился на него приятной прохладой, Гарри был готов лечь прямо на пол под витриной с огромным каменным саркофагом. Но неутомимый Нейт потащил Гарри к невзрачной двери с табличкой про то, что обычным смертным вход туда запрещен. Об этом Нейт тоже позаботился – на груди у каждого болталось по бейджику археолога. Половину дороги Нейт учил Гарри всяким заумным фразам на случай встречи с настоящими археологами, но потом попросил постараться не открывать рта. Гарри предложил вместо экскурсии смотаться в бар, чтобы уж точно не помешать спектаклю Нейта. Нейт не воспринял предложение всерьез (а Гарри ведь был очень искренен в тот момент!) и снова закопался в письма Ноблькур.

Впрочем, стоило двери открыться, Гарри решил, что идти с Нейтом было верным решением. Ни в одном баре Каира не было бы такого кондиционирования как здесь. И нормальная влажность – наконец перестали противно ссыхаться губы. Сидевший за простым деревянным столом охранник неспроста был одет в полностью закрывающий тело костюм из плотной ткани и ботинки из толстой кожи.  
Гарри было в самый раз.

Их карточки вполне удовлетворили охранника, так что они прошли дальше. Нейт уверенно шел по указателям, пока они не оказались в огромном зале со скопищем недавно отысканных артефактов. Все они были закрыты стеклом, как и в залах музея, но вместо внятных подписей были просто пронумерованы. Нейт сосредоточенно разглядывал несколько саркофагов у левой стены. Все они имели изрядно потрепанный вид – те, что выставлялись в основной экспозиции выглядели попристойней.

Нейт, хоть и готовился ко встрече с «коллегами», специально выбрал время в районе обеденного перерыва. Не прогадал: египтяне оказались не дураки пожрать – что в зале, что в смежных лабораториях не было ни души. Гарри даже пожалел одинокого охранника.

Пока Нейт, присев на корточки, корячился с переводом надписей на саркофагах, Гарри принялся ходить по залу. Стоя на месте, он даже начинал подмерзать.  
– А у них нет каталога какого-нибудь там? Ну чтобы было написано: номер двести один – гроб Кемнеби.  
– Должно быть, – вздохнул Нейт, совсем прижимаясь к полу и задирая зад выше головы в попытках разглядеть нижний ряд иероглифов. – Но доступ к каталогам имеют только местные археологи или с особого разрешения. Не успел получить.  
– Мм.

– Ни черта не понимаю. – Дрейк поднялся и тряхнул затекшими ногами. – Здесь свежая партия саркофагов из Долины царей. Знатные персоны, но даже век не тот. Но в письмах Ноблькур четко сказано, что могилу Кемнеби нашли, а все артефакты перевезли сюда.  
– Египтяне сумасшедшие были ребята, конечно. Пока все нормальные люди жгли себе спокойно тела усопших, эти как остервенелые всю жизнь пахали на собственные же похороны.  
– Угу… Постой, что ты сказал?  
– Египтяне сумасшедшие…

Гарри сначала показалось, что Нейт заболел. Вот как стоял, так и заболел. Потому что у него глаза загорелись лихорадочно и пальцы смяли зажатый в руках справочник до хруста. А еще он нес какую-то бессвязную хрень:  
– Ты прав. Ты просто гений.  
– Ээ…  
Нейт нервно пригладил рукой волосы и заметался по залу в поисках чего-то. На ходу он все же смилостивился объясниться:  
– А что если его звали не Неби? А Набу. И он был не просто незнатным, а рабом – из пленных шумеров. Египтяне просто исковеркали его имя как им удобнее. Ноблькур догадалась, у нее в коридоре не спроста висела шумерская табличка с описью потерь во время битвы с Египтом. Я не успел дочитать, но уверен на сто процентов – Набу там есть. Если он смог стать помощником Хаэмуаса, у своих он был не дураком, а человеком образованным. Полководец или еще кто…

Гарри как-то не заметил, когда начал разбираться в хитросплетениях отношений древней знати. Но он не просто успел выучить все эти имена, а поймал себя на том, что слушает Нейта, не отрываясь. Нейт играл деталями истории Древнего мира как мячиками для жонглирования, а Гарри, словно ребенок, зависал и пялился ему в рот, завороженно слушая. Нейт был красив, когда увлекался. Нет, он вообще был симпатичным парнем, но сейчас, когда в нем щелкнуло, он просто озарился весь своей догадкой. Светился теперь как многоваттная лампочка и восторженно улыбался, не замолкая при этом.  
И рот, да. Красивый же рот.

– Но когда Хаэмуас умер, Кемнеби, даже будучи уже свободным, остался в Египте. Значит, он оставался предан Хаэмуасу. И считал себя египтянином. Знаешь, что мне всю дорогу не давало покоя? Строка из завещания, где он пишет, что его не держат материальные блага живых. Это звучит как дикость для настоящего египтянина. Они были помешаны – ты прав – на загробной жизни. – Нейт поджал губы, облизывая их, и Гарри постарался перевести взгляд на его глаза. – Любого бедняка старались хоронить с хоть какой-то утварью. Так что эта строка говорит о том, что у него за душой и не было ничего, что могло бы перейти с ним туда. Семья Хаэмуаса, особенно жена, не любили Кемнеби. Скорее всего после похорон его выставили, оставив ни с чем. И все, что у него осталось – тайна захоронения господина. Наверняка, он верил, что, уйдя в могилу с ней, сможет найти дорогу к господину в загробной жизни.  
– Звучит как слащавый любовный роман.  
– Флинн! Ни капли романтики в тебе.  
– Так что мы ищем?  
– Вот это. – Нейт ткнул пальцем в очередную витрину. Там лежала вытянутая каменная табличка, осколки посуды и увесистый камень. – Бедных людей хоронили в обычных могилах, но давали с собой табличку с заклинаниями. Спорю, в его табличке отнюдь не стандартный текст.

Гарри спешно подошел ближе и встал рядом с Нейтом. Тот переписывал письмена на лист бумаги сразу с переводом. Для того, кто то и дело сверялся с книжкой, орудовал он на удивление быстро.

«Затерянное в долинах за Но-Амоном последнее пристанище сиятельного…» – здесь Нейт пропустил несколько строк восхвалений и перешел сразу к делу: «…будет отворено лишь моей рукою…»

– Либо это иносказание, либо у нас проблемы, потому что мумии бедняков не доживают до двадцать первого века, – пробормотал Нейт, перерисовывая оставшиеся иероглифы.  
– Он позаботился об этом. – Гарри ткнул в соседний объект. Тот камень, что лежал рядом с табличкой, на самом деле был оттиском одного из пальцев с куском ладони.

Нейт возбужденно воскликнул и хлопнул Гарри по плечу, сжимая его.  
– Да, оно!  
Гарри сквозь футболку чувствовал, какие горячие пальцы у Нейтана. Несмотря на то, что сам он уже давно остыл и понимал, что вряд ли в зале больше семнадцати градусов.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – сощурился Гарри, напоминая о своей роли.  
– Спасибо! – Нейт посмотрел Гарри в глаза с незамутненным восторгом. А затем с тем же восторженным выражением добавил: – Так круто иметь в напарниках чувака, с первого взгляда примечающего снятые «пальчики»!  
– Я тебя убью, Дрейк, серьезно! – прорычал Гарри, а Нейтан только еще раз сжал его плечо и кивнул на выход.  
– Ладно тебе, – заговорил он с примирительной улыбкой, – давай лучше найдем бар поблизости, где наливают приличное пиво, и как следует отметим это дело?  
– Хорошо. Но когда-нибудь… – Гарри заломил Нейту руку, сам «случайно» оказываясь спиной к витрине. Заломил совсем несильно, театрально. А Нейт даже не сопротивлялся. Наоборот – состроил скорбную мину и произнес:  
– Ладно-ладно, сегодня пиво с меня. Я прощен?

– Хмм, заманчивое предложение, – Гарри требовалась всего пара секунд, и их пикировка была как нельзя кстати. Так что он отпустил Нейта: – Пожалуй, да.

* * *

Ближайший бар нашелся почти под окнами музея. Пока Нейт отчитывался Саннетти по телефону, Гарри успел заказать пиво – выбор его не особо порадовал – но вид запотевших бокалов в руках других посетителей манил настолько, что долго вчитываться в барную карту не хотелось.

Нейт вернулся задумчивым.  
– Саннетти повысил ставки.  
– Ставки?  
– Платит больше, мы ищем дальше.  
– Почему тогда не назвать это заслуженным гонораром?  
– Потому что… – Нейт смолк, глядя на официанта, ставящего перед ними бокалы. Когда спина официанта скрылась за барной стойкой, он продолжил: – Саннетти мне напоминает борзую, почуявшую кровь.

Гарри качнул головой. Он был готов согласиться с Нейтом. Но Гарри привык работать с кем попало. Встречались ему и откровенно быдло-заказчики, особенно в начале карьеры. С другой стороны, он никогда ни на кого не работал подолгу. Выполнил заказ – забрал финансы и адье. Не успеваешь обжечься. А сейчас его самого тянуло подстраховаться. Собственно, он – уже. Только Нейту говорить не стал. Он не был уверен, что поступил правильно, что ему (им) не выйдет его спонтанная придумка боком.

Гарри отхлебнул из своего бокала.  
– Боги, ну и дрянь.  
Нейт, приподняв брови, попробовал пиво.  
– Нормально, не гони.  
– Сразу видно – янки. Что бы ты понимал в пиве.  
– Слушай, а сколько дней в году ты проживаешь на своей великой родине? Один? Два?  
– Достаточно, чтобы отличать добротный хмель от бурды.  
– А я не привередлив, так что, могу тебя спасти. – Нейт схватил бокал Гарри.  
– Сначала отбери. – Гарри перехватил его за донышко, и это было роковой ошибкой. Или победой: тут с какой стороны посмотреть.

Мокрый, как курица, Нейт сидел и хлопал глазами. Стол и тот остался почти сухой – все досталось Нейту. По его носу и скулам стекала пена, потемневшая футболка облепляла тело. Уцелевший бокал скатился ему под ноги, орошая последними каплями пол.  
– А теперь наслаждайся, – развел руками Гарри.  
Нейт только фыркнул, вытирая салфетками лицо и разыскивая глазами туалет.

Дверь с красноречивой табличкой из кружочков и треугольников нашлась неподалеку. Нейт ушел, стараясь не сильно заляпать джинсы стекающим пивом.  
Гарри, решив, что он имеет полное право, сделал пару глотков из бокала Нейта и откинулся на спинку стула. Лямки висевшего на ней рюкзака впились под лопатки, и в этот момент Гарри вспомнил, что вообще-то у него есть запасная футболка.

Когда Гарри вошел в туалет, Нейт, уже полуголый – только шнурок с кольцом болтался на груди, – стоял, склонившись над раковиной и споласкивал живот горстями воды.  
Нейт вечно таскал растянутые кофты, и могло показаться, что он не отличается мускулатурой. А на деле оказалось, что внешний слой обманчив. Нейт не был качком – даже у самого Гарри бицепс был пообъемней, – но одежда скрывала поджарое тело с рельефными мышцами. Четкие линии ключиц, груди, пресса.

– Проходи, не стесняйся, – Нейт махнул рукой в сторону писсуара.  
– Я тебе футболку принес. – Гарри поднял ее над головой и помахал, словно белым флагом.  
– А, спасибо. Дай еще салфеток.  
Нейт распрямился, открывая вид на ровно очерченную косую, уходящую под висящие на бедрах джинсы. Взгляд Гарри зацепили шрамы – слева, похоже на удаление аппендицита, справа, под ребрами, – больше смахивало на следы шва после разрыва.

– Ты в хорошей форме, – оценивающе заключил Гарри, отрывая несколько листов бумажных полотенец и протягивая Нейту. – Для вора.  
– Я все-таки не простой карманник. С моей специализацией без возможности залезть повыше и по-тихому спуститься – никуда.  
– Я предпочитаю более традиционные способы поддержания тела.  
– Конечно. – Нейт в последний раз прошелся салфеткой по торсу и протянул руку за футболкой. – «Народ плечистый» и все такое.  
– А я ведь до последнего тактично молчал про потертые колени твоих джинс, – поцокал языком Гарри, отдавая футболку.

– Черт, Флинн… – Нейт придирчиво оглядел треугольный ворот футболки, узорчатый принт и нашитые погонами хлястики. – Ты все свои футболки только в одном магазине покупаешь, да?  
Гарри фыркнул. Иногда у него от разговоров с Нейтом начинало сводить скулы – ну нельзя столько смеяться. Жестом он показал, что тоже хотел бы воспользоваться раковиной. Насмотревшись на вынужденно освежившегося Нейта, Гарри тоже захотелось сполоснуть лицо и шею.

Нейт уступил место и отошел к окну. Оно выходило на глухие задворки нескольких смежных зданий. Несмотря на наваливающуюся на Каир ночь, вся разруха была прекрасно видна.  
– Жаль, что с историей всегда вот так. Была величайшая империя. А теперь… – Нейт обвел рукой открывающийся вид. – И это ведь двор центральной улицы. Задний двор музея. А такая свалка. Разбитые машины, вокруг столько российских, да что там – советских, списанных черт знает когда. И… Блядь! – Нейт чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, прижимаясь носом к окну. Затем быстро отпрянул, закрывая его полуистлевшими жалюзи.  
– Нейт?.. – Гарри выключил воду, подходя к окну и собираясь выглянуть во двор, но Нейт перехватил его за запястье.  
– Не открывай! Там черный мазерати. Въехал только что.  
– Бред, – пробормотал Гарри, но осторожно прижался к откосу и глянул в узкую щель, не трогая жалюзи руками.

Нейт был прав. Во дворе, между мусорных баков, окруженных разбросанными мешками, и побитых ржавчиной машин стоял натертый до ослепляющего блеска мазерати.

* * *

Нейт глянул за угол и, убедившись, что двор пуст, проскользнул к стене музея. Для человека, который вроде как собирался не афишировать свое участие и вроде как говорил час назад с Нейтом со своей виллы, где «scusi, затеял ремонт, поэтому так шумно, но вы продолжайте, сеньор Дрейк», Саннетти удивительно быстро оказался в Каире.

Нейт не собирался пускать все на самотек – он не любил, когда ему откровенно лгали и, главное, держали за идиота. Так что он предложил Гарри проследить. Тот согласился. И судя по суженным глазам, он тоже был не в восторге от фортелей Саннетти.

Нейт осторожно передвигался вдоль стены, пригибаясь под окнами. Мазерати припарковали возле черного входа, но до туда идти не потребовалось. Нейт услышал знакомый голос из ближайшего окна. Единственное, из которого пробивался свет. Оно было зашторено, но на счастье между краем шторы и рамой остался небольшой зазор. Гарри присел на корточки, занимая нижний угол, а Нейт встал над ним.

Возле окна стоял стол. Прямо за ним сидел мужчина: смуглый, носатый, с жгуче-черными вьющимися волосами, собранными в несвойственный для араба или копта хвост. Нейт знал, что с таким ходит Куааши Джахи – директор музея. Хотя Нейт видел только кусок комнаты, он был готов поспорить, что это и есть кабинет директора. На столе папки; устаревший, но аккуратный телефон с кругом набора; толстая золоченая перьевая ручка в специальной подставке. Стена завешана фотографиями, где Джахи позирует на фоне раскопок или пожимает руки разным людям – на одной из таких фотографии Нейт разглядел Ноблькур.

Джахи активно жестикулировал, но говорил очень вежливо и спокойно.  
– Нет. Эти вещи являются собственностью музея.  
– Любую собственность можно купить, – процедил Саннетти. Он подошел ближе и уперся руками в столешницу, нависая над Джахи, но тот был непоколебим, как скала.  
– Мистер Саннетти, музею необходимо закончить все исследования. Я готов обсудить продажу после декабрьской конференции.  
– Я не могу столько ждать!  
– В музее есть все условия для консервации объектов.  
– Ай… причем здесь… – Саннетти стукнул кулаком по столу. – Кристине Дерош-Ноблькур вы говорили иное.  
Джахи нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. От недовольства его английский сильно испортился:  
– Не знаю, откуда у вас этот информация, переписка быть личный. Но, она просила возможность работы с артефактами, не выкуп.

– Послушайте, – Саннетти заговорил благожелательно, словно идя на попятную, но Нейт видел ходящие желваки и не верил ему ни на грош. – Я готов заплатить много. Очень много. Полная реставрация музея, хотите? Это, конечно, не учитывая вашего личного «гонорара».  
– Объекты не продаются. – Джахи встал и указал рукой на дверь. – Всего доброго.

Саннетти кивнул и отвернулся. Дальше все произошло так быстро, что Нейт не уследил, в какой момент возникший из вне поля зрения подручный Саннетти перехватил Джахи за локти одной рукой, зажимая второй рот. Сам Карлос в ту же секунду развернулся назад, схватил стоящую в стойке ручку и с размаху всадил ее Джахи в глаз.  
Нейт вцепился зубами в губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Он ногой почувствовал, как дернулся от увиденного Гарри.

Джахи завыл, пытаясь дотянуться коленом до столешницы, но его тряхнули, оттаскивая дальше от тревожной кнопки.  
– Я добрый человек, сеньор Джахи. Сначала я предлагаю по-хорошему. Но тем, кто не ценит… – Саннетти щелкнул пальцами по торчащему концу ручки. – Я преподношу урок.

Карлос ухватил директора за волосы и, кивнув подручному, чтобы отпустил, со всей силы приложил его головой об стол. Нейт услышал влажное чавканье, треск столешницы и, кажется, кости, увидел расползающееся пятно крови и попятился от окна. Гарри тоже отвернулся. Выдохнув пару раз, Нейт смог поймать его взгляд. Гарри протер лицо рукой, словно так можно было стереть увиденное.  
Саннетти что-то говорил своему человеку, и Нейт тихо, но быстро направился назад – к выходу из двора. Гарри также бесшумно шел следом.

Выйдя на главную улицу, Нейт пошел в другую сторону от музея, мешаясь с выходящими из бара людьми, но не давая Гарри отстать. При первой же возможности, он свернул в небольшой, но людный – рыночный – переулок. Все его передвижения были рефлекторными. Он знал, что их не заметили – иначе они бы вряд ли куда-то ушли. Знал, что Саннетти займется выкрадыванием артефактов Кемнеби, раз пошел на убийство. У них полно времени. Но ему все равно хотелось оказаться как можно дальше. Лучше бы за океаном.  
Через несколько минут петляний они вышли к небольшому парку. Нейт упал на ближайшую скамейку и сцепил руки в замок, сжимая их крепко, насильно заставляя себя думать о чем-то кроме омерзительного убийства. Гарри сел рядом.  
– Будешь? – хрипло спросил он и протянул Нейту персик.  
– Украл?  
– Обижаешь, оставил целый доллар на прилавке.

Нейт взял персик и вгрызся зубами в плотную мякоть. Было сладко и липко, но вкусно. Воздух сразу запах не только бензином и песком, но и сочным фруктом.  
– Что дальше? – бесцветно поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Не знаю. В смысле… Не хочу отступать. Но, может быть, в жопу Саннетти? Мы и без его денег справимся. А вот он без наших талантов – вряд ли.  
– Ты хочешь продолжать?  
Нейт задумался на пару секунд. Это был важный вопрос. Сначала он так – предположил вариант. Но надо было определяться. Впрочем, это оказалось несложно. Нейт просто не мог представить, как сейчас распрощается с Гарри и улетит в Америку.  
– Хочу.  
– Но ты ведь понимаешь, что он сразу станет нашим врагом. И это не шутки. Ты видел, что…  
– Видел, – оборвал Нейт, кусая персик снова. Прожевав, он договорил: – Но у нас есть фора. Он понятия не имеет, где искать оставшиеся фрагменты.  
– А ты?  
– А я – да. Я не успел рассказать Саннетти, но Ноблькур, уже зная о каирских находках, перед смертью успела сделать заказ на предоставление документов из личного архива Руже. – Нейт аккуратно облизал пальцы – один за другим. Он чувствовал, что Гарри продолжает смотреть на него, и хотел растянуть процесс на подольше, чтобы побесить его. – Был такой французский египтолог девятнадцатого века. Так что дальше искать надо в Париже. Вот только… Саннетти сейчас ведь заберет этот «пальчик», и как его выкрадывать, я без понятия.  
– Это-то не проблема, – пробормотал Гарри, залезая в карман.

Нейт не поверил своим глазам: сукин сын вытащил из своего кармана фрагмент оттиска руки Кемнеби. Словно фантик от конфеты! С одной стороны, это было чудо соразмерное с явлением Зубной Феи. Вот так, как по мановению волшебной палочки, оп-ля, и нужный артефакт уже в кармане.  
С другой стороны – в Гаррином кармане. И он там был задолго до развернувшейся в кабинете Джахи сцены.  
От этого становилось совсем не по себе.

– Твою мать, – пробормотал Нейт, моргая – вдруг видение исчезнет. – Как? Когда?  
– За то время, пока ты наслаждался моей крепкой хваткой, я мог стащить и еще парочку, – расслабленно отшутился Гарри, пытаясь свинтить с темы.  
– И не сказал. – Нейт никак не отреагировал на шутку, потому что смеяться совсем не хотелось. – Что же ты собирался с ним делать?  
– Эй, дружище, перестань, – Гарри потянулся к плечам Нейта, чтобы приобнять, но тот отстранился. – Хорошо-хорошо.

Гарри вложил оттиск в руку Нейта.  
– Как знак добрых намерений.  
– Угу. – Нейт бережно сжал пальцы, прикрывая ими камень и отодвигая руку подальше.  
– Я не доверял Саннетти. Все, что ты говорил о нем… мне тоже покоя не давало. И я решил обзавестись страховкой. На случай, если что-то пойдет не так. – Гарри пытался объясниться, не сдерживая эмоций на лице. Нейт первый раз увидел, как его темные брови складываются домиком. – Я, правда, под «не так» предполагал, что он нам деньги платить откажется, а не… – Гарри неопределенно махнул кистью, оборвав фразу.  
– То есть себе оплату ты выбивать собирался?  
– Нам, Нейт, нам. Тебе не сказал, потому что думал, что ты слишком честный.  
– Честный? Флинн, я – вор!  
– Угу. Ебанутый только.

Нейт хотел возмутиться, но чувствовал, что вообще-то Флинн прав. Не в том смысле, что Нейт «неординарный», а в том, что сказал об этом. Потому что это было хотя бы честно. В остальное тоже сразу верилось.

– Нейт, давай забудем. Меня колотит от смерти того мужика, так же, как и тебя. Вот, смотри: пальцы трясутся до сих пор, – он протянул вперед руку, изображая старческий тремор. – Я должен был сказать про оттиск, признаюсь. Но сейчас же сказал. Отдал тебе. Ну… снова команда? – Гарри сжал пальцы в кулак и протянул его Нейту. – Я тебя даже в Париж свожу.

Нейт понимал, что может крупно пожалеть. Но он знал, что точно не простит себе, если откажется. Так что он стукнул своим кулаком о кулак Гарри.

– С тебя поход в Мулен Руж.  
– Не смеши. Ты с большим рвением попрешься на Сакре Кер или в тамплиерский склеп. Тебя разбитые фрески заводят, наверняка, сильнее, чем бабы в перьях.  
– Так я не о себе забочусь, а о тебе. Хоть раз в жизни увидишь нормальные женские ноги.  
– Мне хватает твоей задницы, – процедил Гарри, уже зажавший зубами сигарету. – С вот таким, – он показал руками, – шилом.

* * *

Гарри расплатился с таксистом и, проследив, как тот уехал, пошел в сторону вымершего на ночь рыночка, заставленного укрытыми тентами палатками. Нейт следовал за ним. Под ногами то и дело похрустывали огрызки деревянных ящиков.

Шли они долго. Гарри пересек весь рынок, пару широких улиц, провел Нейта по задворкам местной больницы и, сверившись с картой в телефоне, свернул на совсем уж проселочную грунтовую дорогу.

Конечным пунктом их маршрута оказался одноэтажный деревянный дом. Продолжая следовать инструкциям из телефона, Гарри нашел спрятанный под оконным наличником ключ. Внутри было темно и не особо гостеприимно: голые стены, бетонный пол, с потолка свисала одинокая лампочка. У окна стояла пара сложенных вместе деревянных палетт, накрытая старым ватным матрасом и шерстяным покрывалом. Роль подушек выполняли крупные пенопластовые валики.

Гарри не стал включать свет, и Нейт был согласен: за время дороги по неосвещаемому поселку их глаза привыкли к ночной темени. Да и лунного света в окно попадало достаточно.  
Бросив рюкзак возле импровизированной кровати, Гарри сунул руку в просвет между деревяшками и вытащил оттуда пару маленьких книжек. Когда он поднес их к окну, Нейт распознал в них паспорта.

– Теперь тебя зовут Адам. А меня Джеймс.  
– Серьезно? Вот так просто?.. – Нейт выхватил «свой» паспорт и быстро пролистал его, проверив на свет водяные знаки. Все было на местах.  
– Процентов двадцать настоящего профессионала – это круг нужных знакомых.  
– Да уж… Спасибо.  
– Я же обещал тебе Париж, – повел бровью Гарри. – Не думаю, что стоит светиться в аэропорту Каира под настоящими именами сейчас.

Нейт бросил сумку на пол и забрался на лежанку, вытягивая чересчур уставшие за сегодня ноги. Глаза слипались, но мозг отключаться не желал. В голове безостановочно крутились образы прошедшего дня, причудливо перетекая друг в друга. Казалось, что он не лежит на жесткой фанере, а все еще трясется в стареньком автомобиле, разглядывая пригород Каира. Когда за окном мелькнула неизвестная Нейту статуя, он потянулся к водителю, чтобы попросить об остановке, но схватился за плечо скалящегося лощеного итальянца. Дверь оказалась заперта, а стоило Нейту повернуться к лобовому стеклу, как он увидел, что машина летит в пропасть – и больше нет ни водителя, ни Гарри, только момент свободного падения. Нейт дернулся, просыпаясь, и перевернулся на спину. Организму нужна была передышка. Как там Салли говорил? Лечь на спину, закрыть глаза и закатить их, дышать грудью. Считать овец. Последнее звучало слишком по-идиотски. Нейт сжал пальцами складку покрывала, а в следующую секунду его пальцы утопли во влажной персиковой мякоти. Он хотел их облизать, но почувствовал солоноватый привкус…

Распахнув глаза, Нейт откашлялся. В горле першило. Он приподнялся на локтях и увидел, что Гарри сидел у него в ногах, прислонившись к подоконнику и смотрел в пространство перед собой.  
– У тебя вода осталась? – поинтересовался Нейт, борясь с кашлем.  
– Угу, – Гарри подал бутылку.  
Когда заднюю стенку горла перестало щипать, Нейт поинтересовался:  
– Ты чего не спишь?  
– Да так, – нахмурился Гарри, играясь со своим браслетом, как с четками. – Не спится.  
– Мне тоже не ахти, но завтра дорога долгая.  
– В самолете отосплюсь.  
– Да, но мало ли что до посадки произойдет. Я бы предпочел, чтобы у тебя не было проблем со скоростью реакции.  
– Нейт, вот как? Как ты даже спросонья умудряешься неостановимо заговаривать зубы? – Гарри лег, раскидываясь почти по всей лежанке. Нейт лег шеей на его руку – все удобнее противного шуршащего под ухом валика – и горестно вздохнул:  
– Годы упорных тренировок.  
Гарри хмыкнул. Этот мягкий грудной звук Нейт почувствовал скорее телом, чем ушами. Там, где его шея касалась локтя Гарри, пробежали мурашки.

– Мотает нас, да? То перелеты первым классом, то спим в клоповнике.  
– Скарабейнике, – сонно ответил Нейт, снова опуская веки.  
Гарри начал отвечать, но Нейт не знал, кто уснул быстрее: он, не дослушав, или Гарри, не договорив.

 

**Глава 3**

Гарри ждал Нейта уже не первый час. Тот, конечно, позаботился о его комфорте, бросив в весьма недурной забегаловке прямо на берегу Сены (хотя любое Парижское заведение на взгляд Гарри давало сто очков вперед самым элитным ресторанам Каира, так что ему было бы везде хорошо), но все равно он начинал откровенно скучать.  
Опустошив пару бокалов с коктейлями и перекинувшись несколькими фразами с хозяйкой, Гарри спустил почти весь заряд телефона на «змейку» и теперь просто пялился в окно. Там сновали прохожие. Ноги в кедах сменялись стройными ножками на каблуках, семенили дети, собаки. Коляски. Скейт. Гарри болтал трубочкой в почти допитом коктейле, давя ее кончиком кусок лайма. Ломтик медленно превращался в кашицу.

– Пойдем, – раздалось над самым ухом, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
Нейт был хмур и встрепан так, словно три километра от архива преодолел бегом по крышам.  
– Что случилось?  
– Идем. Быстрее, – повторил Нейт.  
Гарри кинул на стол несколько купюр и пошел за Нейтом.

Выйдя из кафе, Нейт никуда не побежал. Его шаги даже быстрыми назвать было затруднительно. Он брел по набережной, явно не имея идей о том, куда несут его ноги.  
– Раз никакой погони нет, может все-таки расскажешь, почему я должен был отказаться от последних двадцати грамм рома с содовой?  
Нейт зарылся пальцами в волосы, оттягивая их и встрепывая еще сильнее.  
– Думаю, что Саннетти плевать на Хаэмуаса и археологическую ценность его гробницы.  
– Интересные у тебя выводы. Мозги он людям просто так вышибает? Из любви к процессу?  
– Он ищет Деву Пустыни.  
– Что, прости?

Нейт оперся локтями о перила, разглядывая тихо плещущуюся водную гладь.  
– Дева Пустыни. Иаят Саи Десра.  
– Первый раз слышу.  
– Это простительно. Большинство видных египтологов никогда о ней не слышали. Потому же, почему отправляющие ракеты в космос физики не изучают рептилоидов. Иаят – древняя легенда, которую считают выдумкой. Ни в одном серьезном и уважаемом источнике не осталось информации о ней, – голос Нейта звучал все ровнее, он явно старался говорить спокойнее, но вместе с тем получалось и тише. Гарри встал рядом, притираясь плечом к плечу.  
– Исида. Тот. Амон. Сехмет. Даже про Таурта слышал. Но вот эту Иа-как-ее-там… – Гарри пытался растормошить Нейта. Ему было не по себе от вида пришибленного Дрейка. Дрейка, который обычно рассказывал о Египте, мечтательно сверкая глазами. Сейчас он говорил с недоверием и опаской.  
– Ее нет в привычном пантеоне древнеегипетских божеств, да она и не божество по сути. Она – дух. Еще до появления культуры гробниц, египтяне хоронили людей просто в пустыне. Жара, сухость – получались естественные мумии. Потом придумали саркофаги, чтобы защитить тела от пустынных животных. Тела стали гнить. Большая часть египтян решила, что это повод заняться ручной мумификацией. Но были и те, кто считал иначе. Они считали, что хоронить людей нужно по-старому в песках. Тогда Дева Пустыни заберет их души и оставит нетленным тела. Якобы только так можно обрести бессмертие. Незначительная группа еретиков быстро ушла в небытие. Ну, так говорят те, кто хоть как-то пытался разбираться в легенде. Про такие мелочи история забывает быстро. Но, оказывается, не все удовлетворились этой версией. Например, наш знакомый Хаэмуас. Он был очень почитаемым египтянином, прилежным жрецом Птаха, в какой-то период даже наследником престола. Но он обладал пытливым умом. И не просто описывал ритуалы, а изучал религию. И его интересовала Иаят Саи Десра. Руже пишет об этом перед своей экспедицией 1837-го года. Еще он пишет, что злые языки трепали, будто Хаэмуас взял Иаят в незаконные тайные жены, связав свою жизнь с пустыней. И что обо всем знал его приближенный Кемнеби, и даже участвовал в необходимых для установления связи с Иаят ритуалах. Если это все правда, понятно, почему настоящая жена была не в восторге от совместных поездок Хаэмуаса и Кемнеби по долинам пустынь.  
– Нейт, это все ну о-о-очень интересно, но ты не мог бы как-то покороче? При чем здесь Саннетти?  
– Иаят Саи Десра дарует бессмертие по легенде. Полагаю, Саннетти ищет именно его.  
– Да у египтян все, что связано со смертью…  
– Нет. «Бессмертие» не в смысле второй жизни, воскрешения в загробном мире и прочего. А настоящее волшебное бессмертие. При жизни.  
– Бред какой-то.  
– Да, но Руже выяснил, что Иаят продолжали поклоняться даже после воцарения привычного нам пантеона. Много разных версий, не стану тебя грузить. Руже уехал в экспедицию в надежде узнать, что на самом деле связывало Хаэмуаса и Иаят. Рабочей версией была простая любовница и слухи. Вот только, вернувшись, Руже постарался уничтожить все свидетельства своей поездки. Называл экспедицию провалившейся, хотя его современники пишут, что он привез из поездки несколько камней. Темные, граненые. Я бы поставил сотню на то, что это фрагменты руки Кемнеби.  
– Господи, Дрейк, только не говори, что ты веришь в эту Деву Пустыни и херь про бессмертие.  
– Я – нет. Но Саннетти – да.  
– Почему ты так уверен?  
– Потому что за статус первооткрывателя гробницы так и не ставшего фараоном принца не убивают. А за бессмертие – идут по головам, не считая жертв. Ну, мне так кажется. – Нейт сжал одной рукой другую.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул.  
– И что дальше?  
Нейт помолчал, сосредоточенно массируя центр ладони. Потом повернулся к Гарри и, щурясь на солнце, ответил:  
– Я человек попроще. Меня вполне устроит титул первооткрывателя гробницы. И сопутствующий заработок. А тебя?  
Гарри не хотел врать: перспективка вырисовывалась так себе. Пойти против мудака, не стесняющегося убивать, было серьезным решением, но теперь оказалось, что у Саннетти к тому же не все дома. А психи пугали. Но сейчас Гарри стоял на залитой полуденным солнцем набережной, прикрывая глаза от слепящих бликов, посреди теплого летнего Парижа, рядом стоял вполне живой и готовый рваться в бой Нейт, а Саннетти остался где-то далеко позади. Так что Гарри все же кивнул, хотя и сопроводил кивок якобы торгующимся комментарием:  
– Вполне, если я правильно представляю размеры заработка.  
– Тебе хватит. Тогда нам надо выдвигаться в Сарту.  
– Сарту?  
– Ну… – Нейт пригладил торчащие иголками волосы рукой, на этот раз приводя их в подобие божеского вида, и улыбнулся неуверенно, – хороших новостей я тоже принес.  
– Хватит испытывать мое терпение, Дрейк! – Гарри шутливо толкнул Нейта, но тот оказался лишь обманчиво раскисшим. Перехватив руку Гарри, он дернул его на себя, пытаясь уронить. Гарри устоял, вцепляясь в Нейта крепче, оказываясь к нему еще ближе. Они застыли в нелепом полуобъятии, смотря друг другу в глаза, только мышцы были слишко напряжены. Нейт быстро смягчил хватку. Его пальцы перестали впиваться в плечо Гарри, но он их не убрал. Только переместил ниже, медленно скользя ими по ткани футболки. Его улыбка стала шире.  
– Эмануэля Руже похоронили в Сарте. Его наследники выстроили там небольшой музей памяти, мало чем примечательный для историков – все ценное он еще при жизни свез в Лувр. А там только артефакты, дорогие лично ему. Понимаешь, да? – спросил Нейт, смещая вторую ладонь Гарри на поясницу.  
– Угу, – промычал Гарри. Стоило бы разжать свои пальцы – из вежливости – потому что они сжимали запястье Нейта так, что Гарри чувствовал толчки пульса. Но его тело задеревенело и плохо слушалось мозгов. Он осторожно разлепил губы: – И когда?  
– Есть вечерний поезд. Должны успеть, – Нейт почему-то говорил шепотом. Хотя их разделяло так мало, что Гарри слышал каждое слово, но это было странно.  
– Отлично.

Гарри все же смог отстраниться. Отвернувшись, он зацепился взглядом – и мыслями – за проплывающий мимо экскурсионный катер.  
– О, а у нас есть время покататься на кораблике?  
– Что? – растерянно спросил Нейт.  
– Я всегда мечтал прокатиться на кораблике по Сене.  
– А… А знаешь, я думал, британцы не любят Францию.  
– Конечно! А американцы жирные, тупые и не знают истории раньше 1775-го года.  
Нейт засмеялся. А потом кивнул на магазин в двадцати метрах от них.  
– Куплю себе чего-нибудь, с вечера ничего не ел.  
– Я здесь подожду.

Нейт ушел, а Гарри обхватил ладонями перила, уперся в их основание ступнями и отклонился, потягивая спину. Он не думал, что в их странном путешествии все может стать настолько сложно.

* * *

– Дерьмо, – констатировал Гарри, и Нейт был с ним согласен.  
Они были готовы к тому, что музей будет закрыт – их поезд прибыл почти в шесть вечера. К тому, что музей будет закрыт ближайшие дни из-за выходных, и даже к тому, что его вообще открывают раз в год на праздник.

Но к толпе жандармов вокруг маленького, одноэтажного музея и оградительной черно-желтой ленте по всему периметру они готовы не были. Вклинившись в кучку зевак, Нейт попытался оценить масштабы трагедии: пара полицейских машин, снующие по территории офицеры, описывающие все подряд. Сорванная с петель громоздкая дверь музея валялась рядом с крыльцом. Нейт перевел взгляд левее, и под ложечкой засосало. На земле лежало укрытое черным целлофаном тело. Над ним склонился мужчина в перчатках и, приподняв целлофан, надиктовывал свои выводы стоящему рядом.

Тарахтели не заглушенные двигатели, тихо переговаривались местные. На скамейке под платаном рыдала пожилая женщина. Она не была похожа на переволновавшуюся случайную прохожую. К тому же скамейка располагалась, хоть и на самом краю мини-парка, но все же за лентой.  
– Может, она что-нибудь расскажет? – предположил Нейт.  
– Поговори с ней. У тебя лучше с коммуникациями.  
– Вряд ли мои познания здесь помогут.  
– А при чем это? У тебя лицо наивнее.

Нейт поморщился, но, не став терять времени, подошел к женщине. Она всхлипывала, уткнувшись в большой тканевый платок.  
– Мадам, простите, вы говорите по-английски?  
Она только кивнула, все еще закрывая лицо платком.  
– Может… воды? – Нейт достал из сумки бутылку и протянул ее над лентой.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотала женщина, принимая бутылку. Сделав пару глотков, она попыталась вернуть бутылку, но ее рука дрожала, и она не смогла выпрямить локоть.  
– Оставьте.  
– Да нет же… Пролезайте сюда.  
– Но…  
– Они уже закончили со мной. Пролезайте.  
Нейт подлез под ленту и сел возле женщины.  
– Могу я чем-то еще помочь?  
Женщина замотала головой.  
– Вы в порядке? Вам не нужен врач? Помочь добраться до дома?  
– За мной уже выехал муж. – Она стерла размазавшуюся помаду с губ и потеки туши со скул. – Но спасибо, что предложили.  
– Я даже представить не могу, что здесь произошло. Эта дверь… чудо, что вы не пострадали.  
– Я была внутри. – Слезы продолжали накапливаться в ее глазах. – В кабинете. Я… громко сказать «директор» музея, когда здесь работает всего пять сотрудников посменно. Но в моих налоговых счетах написано именно так. Сорок лет, представляете, сорок лет! – ее голос сорвался, и ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы снова мочь говорить. – Я работала здесь сорок лет. Ни одного нарекания за это время, а тут… кража, убийство, погром!

– Excusez moi… – к скамейке подошел жандарм. Он говорил по-французски, но общий посыл был Нейту понятен – ему нельзя здесь находиться и необходимо покинуть территорию. Женщина не дала договорить жандарму, перебив его и выдав крайне эмоциональную тираду. Деталей Нейт не различил, но, кажется, она выдала его за своего племянника.  
Когда жандарм удалился, женщина снова повернулась к Нейту. Вспышка гнева помогла ей выпустить пар, и теперь она говорила спокойнее.  
– Они ворвались и перевернули все вверх дном. Мартен пытался их остановить, но он… – Она отвернулась. – Он стоял там, чтобы не давать шалить детям, запирать все двери на ночь и вовремя чинить пожарную сигнализацию. Их было около десяти, у него не было шансов. Они устроили такой погром…  
– Много украли?  
– Нет! – воскликнула она. – В том то и дело, что нет! Разломали все витрины, но ничего не взяли, кроме одного камешка.  
– Ценный, наверно, был камешек. – Нейт постарался изобразить удивление.  
– У нас ничего такого ценного не хранилось. Не знаю, на что он им сдался. Камень с отпечатком пальца. Незнатного египтянина. Недрагоценный. Кому он понадобился?  
– Ума не приложу, – еще раз попробовал сыграть Нейт.

Вскоре за ней приехал муж и Нейт, сердечно пожелав побыстрее оправиться от произошедшего, вернулся к курившему в пустующей беседке Гарри.  
– Ну? – мрачно поинтересовался тот, стряхивая пепел в траву.  
– Грабеж. Убийство.  
– Это было и без тебя понятно, Капитан.  
– Нас опередили. Забрали только камень.  
– Что делать будем? – Гарри смотрел не на Нейта, а в сторону музея. И хмурился.  
– Искать дальше. – Нейт открыл свой блокнот с заметками. – Я в поезде почитал еще письма Руже… сразу после той экспедиции он переписывался с двумя своими учениками. Просил их доставить некие объекты в указанные им места и никому не говорить об истинных целях поездок. Мне кажется, Руже был в сомнениях… вроде вычеркивал из жизни все воспоминания о поездке, пытался держать в секрете. Но с одним из «пальцев» так и не расстался до самой смерти, и с учениками говорил почти открыто. Его терзала эта тема и…  
– Дрейк, – резко оборвал его Гарри, – один камень у Саннетти. С этим ты как собираешься разобраться?

Нейт убрал дневник в сумку. В его голове крутились сотни обрывков безумных планов по выкрадыванию камня, но ни один из них не был пригоден для жизни. Он знал только то, что впереди их ждали еще три фрагмента, и им нужно было спешить.  
– Пока не знаю, – пожал плечами Нейт. – Сообразим по обстоятельствам. – Он развернулся к дороге, собираясь выйти. – А пока давай найдем машину. Двигаем в Авиньон.  
– Нейт, а ты уверен в том, что делаешь? – спросил его Гарри в спину. Нейт почувствовал эти слова между своих лопаток.

Блядь, конечно, нет! Как можно быть уверенным в поисках мифической гробницы с маниакальным итальянцем на хвосте, теперь опережающим их на шаг? Но разве такие мелочи – это повод отступать?

Нейт слегка повернул голову через плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
– Разумеется.

* * *

– Так что мы ищем? – безрадостно поинтересовался Гарри. Морщинка, залегшая у него на лбу еще в Сарте, так и не разгладилась.  
Нейт указал рукой на крепостную стену, перед которой по-утреннему сонно разворачивалась ярмарка, наполняя воздух шуршанием снимаемых тентов и запахами выкладываемых на прилавок фруктов. Овощные и рыбные лавки разбавлялись туристическим барахлом и киосками с выпечкой. Последние явно манили Гарри куда больше, чем поиски пальца Кемнеби.  
– Руже отправил одного из своих учеников сюда с указанием замуровать камень в стену.  
– А как мы будем искать? Эта стена весь город окружает или хоть где-то прерывается? – с привкусом сарказма поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Руже говорил именно об этой башне. И дал указание изобразить на тайнике вот такой знак, – Нейт ткнул в блокнот, на египетский иероглиф, обозначающий реку.  
– Почему именно этот?  
– Полагаю, он считал, что символ реки – а именно Нила, самого важного источника воды и жизни Египта…  
– Так и знал, что пожалею о своем вопросе, – пробурчал Гарри, напяливая солнечные очки.  
– …защитит от пустынной магии Иаят, – назло закончил объяснения Нейт. – Так что ищи символ и не брюзжи.

Башня пустовала. Несмотря на высокий туристический сезон и располагающую к прогулкам погоду, свое раннее утро люди, видимо, предпочитали проводить в постели или тратить на чашку кофе с круассаном. Живот заурчал, напоминая о том, что тоже не отказался бы, но время поджимало, и Нейт упрямо пошел вглубь башни. Она вообще не походила на популярное туристическое место: очевидно, превращенный в музей южный кусок стены привлекал больше. А здесь – ни сувенирки на входе, ни уборки толком. Изнутри стало ясно, что по качеству реставрации башня тоже проигрывала остальным достопримечательностям Авиньона. Возможно, это было совпадением, но, возможно, Руже сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы эта башня была как можно менее посещаемой.

Нейт исследовал каждый сантиметр стены, проверяя все уходящие к узким бойницам небольшие лесенки. Гарри бродил вокруг противоположной, приглядываясь к камням. В конце концов, выдолбленный над крупным валуном иероглиф нашел именно он.

– Нам нужны эти закорючки? – он присел на корточки, прочищая борозды в камне подобранной с пола веточкой.  
Нейт присел рядом.  
– Хм… – Он достал из сумки карандаш и провел несколько полос там, где камень начал осыпаться, соединяя борозды. С каждой чертой становилось яснее, что здесь когда-то был нужный им иероглиф. – Флинн, ты мой герой! – Нейт перекинул руку через его плечо и под напором одолевающих чувств крепко сжал загривок.  
Гарри напрягся: не только шея, но и спина, руки – вся поза стала напряженной. Нейт хотел уже было извиниться и убрать руку, как Гарри вдруг сам схватил ее за запястье, снял со своей шеи и, поднеся к губам, посмотрел на Нейта исподлобья. Его взгляд с прищуром искрился лукавством и почти хищным предвкушением.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, принцесса, – произнес он с глубоким придыханием и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

Нейтан засмеялся. В этот раз Гарри безоговорочно победил, потому что Нейт не мог ничего ответить. Когда губы Гарри коснулись его пальцев, по всей руке – до самого плеча – под кожей пробежала дрожь, словно ток, и коротко сжалось в солнечном сплетении. Словно от шалости в детстве. Словно ты задрот-старшеклассник, а первая девчонка класса на дискотеке посмотрела в твою сторону. От этого сравнения стало еще более неловко, и Нейт засмеялся громче, запрокидывая голову. Гарри тоже посмеивался, смотря на Нейта все с тем же пристальным прищуром.

– Ладно, рыцарь ордена отмычки, давай выламывать этот валун, – совладал с собой Нейт. – Нужен лом. Как думешь, если взять тот крюк, – он показал на ржавое крепление для факела, – то…  
– Откуда в прекрасной даме столько разрушительных идей? Кажется, моя Фиона превращается в Халка по ночам.  
– А что ты предлагаешь? – Нейт встал и скрестил руки на груди. – Вежливо поговорить с ним? «Многоуважаемый валун, не соизволите ли вы подвинуть свою…»  
– Почти. – Гарри развернул свой пенал и достал оттуда стеклянный пузырек. Натянув перчатки, он неторопливо открутил крышку и начал по каплям лить желтоватую жидкость на края гладкого валуна.

Держащая валун в кладке цементирующая смесь зашипела и запузырилась. От нее пошел серый дымок, и она стала стекать размоченной грязью на пол. Когда шипение прекратилось, Гарри встал и пнул валун ногой – тот зашатался, жидкость проникла глубже, вымывая остатки смеси.  
– Я нейтрализую кислоту, но все же постарайся не трогать влажное руками. – Гарри прокапал стыки валуна с кладкой из другого пузырька.

Когда он стукнул по основанию валуна второй раз, верхний край выступил настолько, что Гарри смог упереться в него пяткой и надавить. Валун выскользнул из стены как готовый пирожок из формы. За ним располагалась небольшая – глубиной не больше, чем в ладонь – ниша. И она оказалась не пуста.  
Гарри вытащил камень, очень похожий на Каирский, и осмотрел его.  
– Большой.  
– Разве? – Нейт старался говорить спокойно, хотя в душе ему хотелось танцевать победную ламбаду.  
– Палец большой, шутник, – закатил глаза Гарри. – Даже с бугром и косточкой, до самого основания ладони.

Нейт протянул руку, чтобы самому осмотреть камень, но услышал шаги. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице – не один – и делал это быстро. Гарри тоже услышал. Спрятав камень в карман, он подхватил одной рукой пенал, застегивая его на ходу, и ломанулся к бойничной нише возле лестницы. Она единственная не просматривалась от входа, и Нейт влез туда же. Затаив дыхание и прижавшись друг к другу так, что в тесной нише образовалось место для третьего человека, они наблюдали, как в комнату вошли несколько людей. Одетые под рядовых туристов они были вооружены, и их походка говорила о профессиональной подготовке. Они быстро рассыпались по углам, и Нейт сделал еще шаг, вдавливая Гарри в стену сильнее. Тот тяжело выдохнул Нейту в шею, но промолчал.

По лестнице поднимался еще один человек. Он шел медленнее прочих, и, когда он поднялся, стало ясно почему. Саннетти ходил неспешно.

– Мы трупы, – прошептал Гарри Нейту в ухо. – Сейчас он все поймет.  
– У нас есть несколько секунд, чтобы улизнуть.  
– Слишком маленький шанс.  
– Эй, кто ты и где мой убийца драконов?  
– Не время для идиотских шуток, Дрейк!

Нейт прекрасно знал, что Гарри страшно. Ему самому было страшно настолько же. Окно в несколько мгновений, между тем, как они выскочат и как по ним откроют огонь. Лестница уходила в крутой поворот, и шанс был, но Нейт чувствовал бы себя куда уверенней, если бы сюда вломилось несколько верзил с гранатометами, чем Саннетти. От его присутствия в ногах появлялась предательская слабость. Нейт чувствовал себя бандерлогом. Но если у них был шанс, то придется бороться и со слабостью, и с желанием сидеть в этой нише долго. Потому что как только Саннетти поймет…

Саннетти коршуном ринулся к нише в стене. В голове пошел обратный отсчет. Самое время для идиотской шутки. Потому что… идея была безумной, но в их положении выбирать не приходилось.

– Наоборот, Гарри. Доверься мне и делай, что скажу. Договорились?  
– Разве у меня есть выбор? – процедил Гарри, и Нейт почувствовал, что даже шепот у него дрожит. И похолодели пальцы.  
– А это мы еще свадьбу не сыграли, – попытался он подсыпать в ситуацию хоть немного юмора. – По моему сигналу валим.

Саннетти склонился над валуном, разглядывая влажные следы.  
– Cazzo! Они здесь были. Только что!

– Вперед! – хлопнул Нейт Гарри по ладони и, выскочив из укрытия, рванул к лестнице.

Их заметили, конечно же заметили, но, когда за спиной послышались крики на смеси итальянского с английским, Нейт и Гарри уже неслись по пролетам – один за другим – вниз. Впереди уже маячил заветный проход, и они даже успели выскочить в него. Но стоило им оказаться на улице, как Гарри мертвой хваткой вцепился в локоть Нейта. Правой рукой он показал рукой на парня, выбирающего фрукты, и на мускулистую девицу у киоска напротив.  
– Это не туристы. Я видел их у Саннетти.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, у этих двоих синхронно сработали гарнитуры: парень прижал ближе к уху беспроводную каплю, а девица нажала кнопку на наушниках. Как только они это сделали, они заозирались вокруг. Нейт и Гарри успели нырнуть за ближайшую палатку, увешанную шарфами и головными уборами.

– Нам не выбраться, Дрейк, – прошипел Гарри. – Их много, дохрена как много.  
– Просто доверься.  
Не то, чтобы Нейтан верил в свой план. Но он хотел бы, чтобы Гарри верил. В ту секунду, когда из входной арки башни вынеслась толпа народу, что привлекло внимание всех ближайших продавцов – не часто тут такое увидишь, – Нейт быстро стащил с прилавка огромный палантин, вышитый огромными розовыми пионами. Щедрая россыпь бисера и пайеток привлекала к палантину внимание и в то же время вызывала желание моментально отвернуться. Еще до того как стянуть его, Нейт подобрал и шляпку в комплект: выбеленная солома с украшением из сушеной лаванды. Шляпка смотрелась бы даже пристойно, если бы не те же дешевые пайетки. Даже на отсутствующий вкус Нейта выглядело это все настолько вульгарно, что отлично вписывалось в образ оголтелой шопоголической туристки. Единственное добротное приобретение – коричневые перчатки без пальцев из неплохого кож.зама. Их он всунул Гарри в левую руку, сдирая с правой любимый браслет – вернее лучший опознавательный знак Флинна. Тонкая нить не выдержала подобного обращения и разорвалась. Бусины с тихим стуком посыпались на плиты – прямо в решетку находящегося под ними дождевого слива.  
– В этом твой план, Дрейк? Чтобы тебя убил я, а не они? – взвился Гарри.  
– Надевай перчатки, – не извиняясь ответил Нейт. Времени было мало.

Гарри сжал зубы, но быстро натянул перчатки, следуя за Нейтом по извилистому пути между палаток. Нейт вывел их к углу крепостной стены. Укромное место – если тебе нужно поговорить по телефону, – но абсолютно неподходящее для укрытия от погони. Идеально для задуманного. Нейт напялил на себя шляпку. Затем он обернулся палантином, завязывая его на плече и подпоясывая ремнем так, чтобы издали было похоже на платье. Встав спиной к проходу, он строго посмотрел на Гарри (изо всех сил стараясь не думать, как выглядит при этом).  
– Поцелуй меня.  
– Дрейк, ты сдурел? Думаешь, это хороший момент для воплощения твоих эротических фантазий? – опасно повысил голос Гарри.

– Тише, придурок! – рыкнул Нейт. – Обними меня и сделай вид, что целуешь.

Кажется, до Гарри начала доходить суть. По крайней мере, он сделал шаг к Нейту и обнял его, располагая затянутые в новенькие перчатки ладони на спине. Одну под лопатки, вторую на изгиб поясницы. Нейт прогнулся и склонил голову набок. Со стороны они выглядели, как целующаяся пара, хотя на самом деле стояли, уперевшись друг в друга лбами.  
– Это глупая затея. Нас найдут. Мы не просто умрем, а сделаем это с позором. Тебя похоронят прямо вот в этой сраной шляпке, – пробормотал Гарри. Шутки ему давались тяжело. Из последних сил.  
– От публичных проявлений любви люди испытывают дискомфорт, – ответил Нейт с каменным лицом. Серьезные официальные слова всегда звучат весомей.

– Это все не для меня.  
– Просто стой. Можешь погладить меня по спине. Ты же умеешь целоваться.  
– Я не про сейчас. Я вообще про все. – Нейт чувствовал губами каждое слово Гарри. Каждое колебание откликалось и в кончиках его пальцев, действительно принявшихся неспешно поглаживать спину. И чем больше страха было в глазах Гарри, тем нежнее были его движения. И это жгло изнутри, словно кто-то устроил в груди контрастный душ. – Это стало слишком. Перешло мою черту. – Гарри сжал плотно губы, скрывая их дрожь.

Он косил взглядом за спину Нейта, и по тому как дернулась его голова, Нейт понял, что кто-то вышел на задки рынка и увидел их.  
– Мы просто целуемся.  
– С тобой не бывает просто, Дрейк, – голос Гарри был неровным, но на редкость мрачным.

Гарри был прав. Во многом. В том, что они попали в ту еще передрягу. В том, что идея Нейтана с переодеванием была рискованной. И, главное, в том, что происходящее между ними сейчас трудно было назвать поцелуем. Гарри прижимался все ближе, сейчас Нейт чувствовал не только его ладони, но и всю длину рук – Гарри обнимал его по-настоящему.

И от этого он всем телом почувствовал, как Гарри жестко и уверенно сказал:  
– Я соскакиваю.

Нейт, до этого лишь легко придерживающий Гарри за бедра, чтобы спрятать свои руки, крепко стиснул его и вжался своим лицом в его до боли в носу, смотря в глаза с желанием заглянуть за них и накостылять. За слова. За одну только мысль.  
– Ты не можешь.  
– Отдам тебе камень и валю, – злее рыкнул Гарри.

Нейт придушил все свои «слышать не хочу», «не будь долбаным придурком» и прочие первые порывы. Вместо этого он заговорил тихо, пытаясь заинтересовать, словно говорил об очередной вехе жизни Хаэмуаса:  
– А ты сможешь без этих чувств?  
– Что? – моргнул Гарри.  
Нейт остро почувствовал всю двусмысленность своего вопроса. Стало жарко ладоням и щекам, но он не собирался останавливаться.  
– Сегодня ты – не я, а ты – нашел камень. Смог его достать без шума, я бы не справился. Пока я колупал бы стену, Саннетти десять раз размазал бы мои мозги по ней. Неужели, – Нейт просунул ладонь между их телами и положил ее на грудь Гарри, напротив солнечного сплетения, – ты ничего не почувствовал здесь?  
– Почувствовал. – Губы Гарри почти касались губ Нейта, он чувствовал каждое их шевеление. – Чувствую, – добавил он, все же соприкасаясь губами. – Это стоит того, чтобы так рисковать собой?  
Нейт сглотнул.  
– А разве нет?

Гарри снова нарастил дистанцию в два миллиметра, чтобы оценить обстановку.  
– Ушел, сработало, – не веря своим глазам, констатировал он. – Думаешь, они закончили обыскивать рынок?  
– Вряд ли, – Нейт отстранился, давая воздуху попасть между их телами и остудить. – Но мы сможем уйти. – Пришлось постараться, чтобы снова начать думать. – Идем крайним левым рядом. Если заметишь что-то неладное, прячься за меня. Нужно пройти к кофейне на углу. Видел такую, с красной вывеской? Там поищем черный выход.  
– После предыдущих идей этот план звучит слишком разумно.  
– Не забудь стащить какую-нибудь кепку и спрятать волосы. Черные очки только лишнее внимание привлекут, а вот какой-нибудь здоровый багет возьми. Придаст твоему виду жующей размеренности.  
– Надвинь свою шляпку пониже, Фиона, – сквозь зубы отозвался Гарри.

Впрочем, ко всем советам он прислушался. Пока они крались, они видели, как вглядывались в лица прохожих люди Саннетти. Некоторых молодых парней они хватали за руки, останавливая. Сам Саннетти стоял посреди площади, раздавая безостановочные инструкции. В прилегающих переулках тоже было неспокойно. Магазины и рестораны пока не трогали, но это был вопрос времени.

И все же парни успели. Дверь за ними закрылась за секунду до того, как дзынькнул колокольчик входной, впуская двух излишне мускулистых девушек с цепкими взглядами.

Но Гарри и Нейт были уже далеко. Гарри, играючи, за три секунды расправился с сигнализацией найденного мотоцикла и его зажиганием. Нейт за это время только и успел, что снять свою маскировку и засунуть ее между мусорных мешков. Расправившись с тряпьем, Нейт впрыгнул на мотоцикл сзади Гарри, обвивая его руками, и тот без лишних разговоров рванул с места.

Все, что теперь напоминало об их присутствии здесь – это черные полосы от шин, оставленные слишком резким поворотом, и веточка сушеной лаванды с каплями дешевого клея и остатками блесток.

* * *

В дешевой забегаловке пахло промасленной картошкой и пережаренным мясом. Гарри было все равно. Он был готов съесть что угодно. Заказ делал Нейт, и теперь перед ними стояло по тарелке с ватными бургерами. Впрочем, Гарри не был уверен, что качественный стриплойн сейчас порадовал бы его своим вкусом. Потому что в горле стоял похожий на тошноту ком, а язык напрочь отказывался чувствовать хоть что-то. Только желудок ныл и молил о пощаде, потому что уже сутки на ногах – и ни одного перекуса кроме пакетика соленых орешков с заправки три часа назад. Так что он с жадностью жевал еду, заставляя себя глотать, и прерывался на сигареты. Он сегодня выкурил много. Не считал, но в ход пошла уже вторая пачка. С каждой новой сигаретой Нейт смотрел все настороженней.

Прошло два дня с их визита в Авиньон. Они не обсуждали случившееся. Нейт составлял план действий и маршруты, Гарри следовал. В любом случае им нужно было замести следы и скрыться от Саннетти. При этом они двигались в сторону Руана. Гарри знал, что Нейт идет по следам оставшихся двух камней, но не хотел заговаривать об этом, чтобы не ворошить тему. Потому что тогда пришлось бы что-то решать.

К десерту, концу четвертого бокала пива и второй пачки сигарет, Нейт все же заговорил, оторвавшись от телефона и блокнота.  
– Навел справки. В Реймсе есть антикварный дом, который выставляет объекты из своей коллекции на аукцион по предварительным заявкам. В этом году будет выставлен «камень, предположительно датируемый эпохой Нового Царства с отпечатком части человеческой ладони с одним из пальцев (предположительно, средний)».  
Гарри отправил в рот последний кусок шоколадного кекса и выгнул вопросительно бровь.

Нейт выключил экран телефона.  
– Что, даже не пошутишь про древнеегипетский фак?  
– Ты так уверен, что я в деле.  
– Конечно. Я известный в узких кругах телепат, поэтому отлично знаю, что ты решил не соскакивать.

Гарри фыркнул, отворачиваясь к окну. Он хотел бы спорить. Хотел бы утереть нос совершенно неуемному в своем упрямстве Нейту. Но он ведь сидел здесь, рядом с ним. Сидел, прекрасно зная о его планах. Имея возможность свалить еще вчера. Сидел, все еще держа в своем кармане Авиньонский камень. Сначала не выдавалось удобного случая отдать, а потом это получило оттенок символичности, о котором Гарри думать не хотел.  
Сидел.  
Пялился на постукивающие по столу пальцы, проступающие на тыльной стороне ладони венки, прикушенную губу, и думал, что не то они обсуждают. Совсем не то.

– Послушай, – Нейт заговорил серьезно, без напускной самоуверенности. – Мы ведь уже забронировали номер в мотеле. Давай ты пойдешь туда, отдохнешь. Выкинешь пока из головы Кемнеби, Хаэмуаса и Иаят. А я загляну в центр города, совершу звонок с какого-нибудь местного городского телефона и разузнаю про аукцион подробнее. Потом приду с пиццей и парой бутылок пива.  
– Мы во Франции, Нейт, – перебил его Гарри. – Вино. Сыр.  
– Заметано, – просиял Нейт.

Впервые с самого знакомства с Нейтаном Дрейком Гарри мог сказать, что его план абсолютно здравый, гуманный и нравится Гарри от начала до самого конца. У него все еще была возможность уехать завтра утром на другой конец света, забыв на хрен о Египте. Никаких обязательств. И в то же время, никакого обрубающего мосты отказа, он все еще, если не в деле, то рядом с ним.

Еще он думал о вечере с вином в номере, и понимал, что… что, блядь, он не будет об этом думать. Пустить все на самотек, не прокручивая в голове десяток вариантов – идеальное решение.

Прогулка по вечернему городу освежала голову. Выветривала лишнее. Воспоминания об обволакивающем тело липком страхе размывались. Зато лицо Нейта в идиотской шляпке со свисающей на глаза лавандой Гарри вспоминал все лучше. Он даже рассмеялся, вспугнув стаю голубей. Нейт прав: просто нужен отдых. Они не только не ели, они и спали то черт-те как. Так что Гарри предоставлялась крайне соблазнительная возможность вздремнуть пару часов прежде чем энерджайзер Нейт закончит свои поиски на сегодня.

С мечтой о скором тихом сне Гарри вошел в номер. Дверь за ним захлопнулась с премерзким стуком – не он ее закрыл. Сердце ушло в пятки, и телу стало жарко от выплеснутого в кровь адреналина. Глаза ненормально быстро привыкли к темноте, и Гарри разглядел темную фигуру возле двери. Не дожидаясь нападения, он попытался ударить, надеясь спугнуть грабителя, но тот с пугающим до паники профессионализмом скрутил Гарри и развернул лицом к центру комнаты.

Щелкнул выключатель, загорелась стоящая на столе лампа, ослепляя. Гарри зажмурился, надеясь, что секундное видение окажется лишь игрой подсознания – что он там мог увидеть засвеченным взглядом. Но как только глаза адаптировались к в целом неяркой лампе, он понял, что предпочел бы нарваться на обычного грабителя. Того, кто тюкнул бы его по голове, наградив сотрясением, и отобрал бы кошелек.

Потому что сейчас за столом сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая туфлей, Карлос Саннетти.

– Густав, будь любезен, отпусти сеньора Флинна. – Тяжелые руки разжались, позволяя снова стоять ровно. – А вы, сеньор Флинн, присаживайтесь. Поболтаем немного.

* * *

Гарри лежал и смотрел в одну точку. Сон не шел, несмотря на усталость и даже на принятое обезболивающее.

В двери повернулся ключ.  
– Гарри?.. – неуверенно спросил Нейт в темноту.  
– Здесь я. Не включай свет, – попросил он прежде, чем рука Нейтана коснулась выключателя.  
– Но я дальше носа не вижу с этими блэкаут шторами. Хотя бы ночник?  
– Ладно, – поморщился Гарри.

Тусклое бра над кроватью Нейта казалось слишком ярким после мягкой темноты, но не резало глаза. Гарри не поворачивался, слушая, как топает по комнате Нейт. В его пакетах звенели обещанные бутылки, он выставил их на балкон, где было какое-то подобие прохлады. Включил вентилятор в комнате. Открыл одно из окон. Гарри надеялся, что Нейт не станет его трогать, решив, что он спит. Хотя что-то внутри него отчаянно хотело прикоснуться к Нейту. Почувствовать, что он жив, почувствовать живым себя. Но Гарри запихал это желание в себя настолько глубоко, насколько смог. Потому что это усложнило бы все в сотню раз и при обычном раскладе, а теперь…

Нейт сел на кровать прямо рядом с Гарри.  
– Все в порядке?  
– Голова трещит, – отчеканил он заготовленное вранье. – Свет раздражает.  
– Значит, распитие вина отменяется?  
– Значит, да.  
– Черт, Гарри, а это что? – воскликнул Нейт. Он все-таки заметил руку… Впрочем, рано или поздно это бы произошло. Гарри же был готов, насколько вообще можно было быть готовым.

Гарри убрал глухо перебинтованную ладонь под подушку.  
– Пустяки.  
– Эй, – Нейт пихнул его. Несильно. В шутку. Гарри облизнул еще кровящую губу. Вздохнул. И начал рассказывать:  
– Я упал. Шел мимо автомастерской. Нога подвернулась, и я упал прямо на какой-то гребанный шуруп, представляешь?

_Тонкое лезвие вошло в ладонь, как в масло, проходя аккуратно между костей, но распарывая ткани. Гарри не мог кричать – ему не давали. Все, что он смог – это укусить до крови пальцы, зажимающие ему рот, и свою губу._

– Пропорол прямо насквозь. Губу еще разбил, – добавил он глухо.  
– Просто идя по улице? – неверяще уточнил Нейт.  
– Только никому не говори. Иначе мне придется тебя убить, – шутки давались особенно тяжело. Рот открывался, а внутри обдавало холодом. Потому что самому нихрена не смешно.  
– Неудачник, – усмехнулся Нейт. И даже обидеться не получалось, потому что Нейт одновременно с этим положил ладонь на прикрытый одеялом бок, ободряюще сжимая его. – Хочешь спать?  
– Не особо, – не врать хоть в чем-то оказалось приятно, как свежего воздуха глотнуть.  
– Тогда не смей уснуть без меня.  
– Что? А куда?..

Но дверь уже захлопнулась. Гарри потянулся за очередной таблеткой. Ладонь ныла, но дело было в другом – в приятной ватности внутри головы. Смолкали все терзающие Гарри сомнения. Он, правда, не был уверен, что это волшебное действие продолжит работать в присутствии Нейтана. Тот был слишком… слишком.

Он, кстати, вернулся быстро, шурша очередным пакетом. После новой череды топаний, открываний балконной двери и постукиваний комната наполнилась запахом сыра.  
Гарри приподнялся на локте: Нейт как раз шел к его постели с бутылкой, пластиковыми стаканчиком и тарелкой. На тарелке лежали неровные куски сыра. В стакане пузырилась розоватая жидкость: на вид вино, смешанное с водой.  
– Капнул тебе для запаха, хуже от этого не станет, обещаю, – улыбнулся Нейт, ставя стакан и тарелку на прикроватную тумбочку. Сам он уселся на пол, прислоняясь к ней спиной, и отхлебнул вино прямо из горла. Гарри заставил себя отвести взгляд от губ Нейтана, плотно обхвативших горлышко, и заметил намотанный на его шею шарф. В мелкую черно-белую клетку.

– Когда успел обзавестись?  
– Что? А, это? – Нейт поддел шарф пальцем. – Не поверишь, прихватил в Авиньоне вместе с тем ужасным палантином. Хоть что-то должно было остаться мне на приятную память? Ну, у тебя остались добротные перчатки и воспоминания обо мне в старушечьей шляпке. Так чем я хуже?

Гарри зажмурился. Ему казалось, что с языка вот-вот сорвется лишнее, но, когда он закрывал глаза, он мог представить себе, что здесь все еще сидит Саннетти. Воскресить совсем недавние воспоминания. Воскресить в себе свой страх. И промолчать.

– Что там с камнями? – спросил он вместо рвущихся наружу откровений.  
– Есть плохие новости и хорошие.  
– Это лучше, чем плохие и плохие. – Гарри откинулся на подушку, отправляя в рот кусок сыра с безмятежным видом.  
– Неожиданный оптимизм, ценю. – Нейт отсалютовал бутылкой. – Так вот, аукционный египетский фак от нас утек. Его выкупили два дня назад досрочно, за какие-то баснословные деньги. Думаю, документы о продаже выкрадывать бессмысленно. Ставлю сотку, мы и так знаем, кто покупатель.

В голове звучал совсем другой голос. Жесткий, гортанный.  
_– Твой друг скоро вернется. Он узнает, что вы упустили камень Кемнеби, но «чудом» найдет информацию, которой вам так не хватало для последнего. Позовет тебя поехать с ним – и ты поедешь._

– Теперь хорошее: я знаю, где искать последний камень. Это странно, но он в Руане. Только его будет непросто достать.  
– Ну да, все предыдущие наши приключения – только детский сад, – поморщился Гарри.  
– Те, кто шлепаются на ровном месте на гвозди, могут помолчать.

Гарри проглотил сыр не жуя и залпом осушил полстакана.

– Так вот. Это тайник под собором. И судя по тому, что я нарыл, просто так туда не попасть.

_– Твой друг справится. Должен справится. Ты сделаешь все, чтобы справился._

– Если речь о механических или цифровых замках, я справлюсь даже пробитой рукой. Если надо будет снова искать символы – оказывается, в этом я тоже неплох. Я справлюсь, – с напускной серьезностью произнес Гарри.  
Нейт расхохотался. От его глубокого и искреннего смеха приятно вибрировало внутри. Гарри хорошо играл. Осталось научиться, если не радоваться этому, то хотя бы спокойно существовать с этим.  
– Скорее второе. И на этот раз посложнее. Остаток жизни Руже посвятил тайной постройке этого хранилища.  
– Звучит интригующе.  
Нейт посмотрел на Гарри оценивающе.  
– Ты головой ударился, мозги на место встали, да?  
– Да, – ответил Гарри, чокаясь с бутылкой Нейта своим мнущимся стаканчиком. – Встали.

 

**Глава 4**

Гарри многого ожидал. Ему казалось, что это путешествие его ничем уже не удивит. Он ошибался. Он понял это сразу, как они, вскрыв укрытый разлапистым кустарником древний люк (примитивный кодовый замок) и пройдя по скользкому от влажной плесни тоннелю, добрались до вожделенной двери. При словах о тайнике Гарри представлял себе не одинокий валун, конечно, но что-то смахивающее на древний сейф. Или тайную комнату под давно заброшенным туалетом для девочек.

Они стояли в зале, в который каким-то совершенно диким способом попадал дневной свет: он шел из узких каналов сверху, но те не выходили на улицу. Такое было возможно, только если кто-то установил отражатели в каналах. Звучало как бред, но Гарри разглядывал то, перед чем они с Нейтом замерли, и понимал – возможно еще и не такое. Перед ними красовались огромные золоченые ворота, изукрашенные причудливой смесью узоров. В центре обеих створок располагались гербы с традиционно смешными геральдическими львами, Нейт сказал, что это герб рода Руже. В углах ворот красовались крупные французские лилии. Но вся остальная поверхность была разлинована полосами египетских иероглифов.

– Это что… настоящее? – Гарри колупнул ногтем золотую чешуйку. Помял пальцами, попробовал на зуб.  
– Когда закончишь тащить все в рот, перейдем к делам для взрослых, – откликнулся Нейт. Он был занят поиском запирающего механизма.

– Дяденька-а-а-а, – протянул Гарри детским голосом, подыгрывая. – А что на дверях написано?  
Нейт нахмурился.  
– Я бегло читать не умею, а мой переводчик не справляется. Получается хрень какая-то. Вот если бы здесь был символ пустыни… – Нейт ткнул пальцем в один из иероглифов. Картинка утопла под его пальцем и с щелчком сменилась другой пластиной с другим знаком – Нейт едва успел палец отдернуть. – Гарри, вот же оно! – Нейт воодушевлено принялся перещелкивать символы на левой створке. – Не стой, помоги. Посмотри в мой блокнот. Эти строчки – копия погребальной таблички Кемнеби. Просто выставляй такие же знаки. Вот с этой стороны твои знаки. – Нейт отвлекся и провел карандашом черту на листе с привезенной из Каира перерисовкой таблички. Черта обозначала стык створов.

Иероглифы послушно продавливались, сменяясь другими, механизм работал, как недавно заведенные часы. Это завораживало. Когда последний символ щелкнул под пальцами, переключаясь на верный, раздался совсем другой щелчок – громкий и глухой, откуда-то изнутри. Створы дрогнули, и с места их стыка посыпалась пыль – эти ворота не открывали уже пару веков. Заскрипели натужно петли, совсем не желая работать. Но все же щель становилась все шире, пока не образовала нормальный проход.

Нейт нырнул туда первым. Прямо в невнятную темноту. В такие моменты Гарри казалось, что указание Саннетти помочь Дрейку дойти до конца может оказаться невыполнимым. Просто потому что Дрейк рисковал кончиться за ближайшим углом.  
– Зажигалку не подкинешь? – послышался голос из темноты.  
Гарри кинул зажигалку в ту сторону, откуда шел голос. Судя по звуку, он попал.  
– Ауч! А нельзя было?..  
– Ты сам просил кинуть, – безапелляционно отрезал Гарри, наощупь продвигаясь к Нейтану. Шутить получалось все легче. На автомате. Это почти перестало приносить мучения. Он даже чувствовал удовольствие, ведь это по-прежнему был Нейт. Удовольствие с постоянным привкусом горечи, потому что это по-прежнему был Нейт.

Нейт меж тем нащупал уроненную зажигалку и зажег ее. Гарри ведь еще – дурак – думал, зачем Нейту зажигалка, много ли толку от маленького огонька. Но Нейт знал, что делал. Он поднес зажигалку к стоявшей рядом металлической жаровне, и та действительно вспыхнула, озаряя светом огромный коридор.

Сводчатый потолок уходил далеко ввысь, будучи весь исписан символами. Сумасшедшей смесью символов. Гарри различил египетские иероглифы, клинопись и еще какие-то закорючки. Пол был выстлан разноцветной мелкой мозаикой так, что напоминал поверхность реки. Нейтан пересек коридор и зажег жаровню, стоящую по другую сторону – плитка заиграла дополнительными бликами. Если прищуриться, можно было поверить, что стоишь на воде.

– Нихуя себе, – попытался хоть как-то снизить градус величественности Гарри. Работало плохо.  
– Да, – тихо ответил Нейт. – Смотри… – он дал огоньку в своих руках лизнуть темную борозду на стене. Она загорелась моментально, прочерчивая огненной линией весь коридор до самого его изгиба. Очевидно, она была заложена просмоленными тряпками, потому что Гарри почувствовал характерный горелый запах, но вся копоть уходила ввысь и терялась там.

Нейт взял со стены факел, ткнул им в жаровню и, когда тот достаточно занялся, поднял над головой.  
– Пойдем? – тихо предложил Нейт, указывая факелом в сторону «течения» реки. Пламя качнулось, играя отсветами на полу, делая их отражения еще ярче.  
– Пойдем, – завороженно откликнулся Гарри. – Пол сделан таким символично?  
– Безусловно. Река, по которой пустыня не пройдет внутрь. Руже маниакально защищался от Иаят.  
– Да он вообще был на всю голову того… выстроить вот это все под одним из самых известных французских городов.  
– Увлеченный человек, не спорю, – хмыкнул Нейт.

По коридору они шли долго, минут пятнадцать. Он не петлял, но извивался под дугами большого радиуса. Словно река. Да только эта река оборвалась. В самом буквальном смысле слова. Шедший впереди Нейт остановился прямо над огромной пропастью, вдумчиво ее разглядывая. Судя по краям обрыва, он не был делом рук человека. Земля просто провалилась в глубь. Размыло ли грунтовыми водами, расшатало ли землетрясениями, но сияющая в полу дыра тянулась на много метров вперед. Самым поганым было то, что обвал зацепил даже куски стен. То есть нормального пути не было. Впереди же издевательски маячил следующий зал – окончание коридора.

Нейт пнул ногой осколок мозаики. Тот скатился в провал. Звука падения они не услышали.  
– Либо там подстелена перинка, либо там до чертиков глубоко, – резюмировал Нейтан. – Ладно. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

Гарри и так знал, что придумает Нейт. Тот, конечно, походил для виду из угла в угол, поразглядывал стены. А потом повернулся к Гарри и извиняющимся голосом сообщил:  
– Придется лезть.  
– Лезть? – неохотно переспросил Гарри.  
– Да. Если спуститься здесь, – он указал рукой на стык левой стены с полом, – то достаточно места, чтобы ухватиться. И от сколов в стене ухватистые борта. Видишь, там в середине пропасти даже есть ниша, можно будет дать рукам отдохнуть.  
– Рукам. Лезть руками, – медленно повторил Гарри.

Нейт облизнул губы. Конечно, он думал об этом – даже не пытался делать вид, что забыл.  
– Ты ведь справишься, – полувопросительно сказал он.  
Гарри оглядел свою перебинтованную руку. Утреннее обезболивающее еще действовало, но оно не было рассчитано на такую нагрузку.  
– Ты можешь остаться здесь – добавил Нейт.  
Не может. Не. Может.  
– Чтобы ты угробился в недрах потайного хранилища? Достойная усыпальница, конечно, но извини, нет. Я пойду с тобой.

Нейт кивнул и, положив факел на пол, сел на край. Развернувшись, он нащупал ногой прочный уступ и протянул Гарри руку. Гарри в который раз стиснул зубы. Только вынужденно оказавшись по другую сторону, он стал замечать, насколько Нейт доверчивый. Нет, не так – насколько Нейт стал доверять ему. Каждый мимолетный жест одобрения или поддержки теперь сопровождался чувством тихого болезненного зуда в груди, словно заноза.

Гарри спустил ноги в пропасть и оперся здоровой ладонью о пол. Больной он схватился за предложенную руку. Нейт придерживал его за предплечье, помогая найти равновесие и совсем не давя на бинты. Гарри постарался нашарить ногами подходящий уступ как можно скорее, чтобы побыстрее отпустить Нейта. У него получилось.

– Готов?  
– Двигай уже, – пробурчал Гарри.

Двигался Нейт быстро. Ловко перебирал руками, упираясь ногами в весьма безнадежные углубления. Гарри следовал за ним. Когда-то давно Гарри занесло на скалодром. Там тренер изо всех сил пытался его убедить, что вес на руки особо и приходиться не должен. «Не руками же ты себя на лестнице поднимаешь, ногами работай, ногами».  
Посмотрел бы Гарри на этого тренера здесь. Над глухой пропастью, где руки еще могли держаться за неровный край, а ноги лишь местами с трудом сцеплялись подошвой со стеной. Ладонь сразу заныла. Гарри постарался перенести вес на другую руку, осторожно следуя за Нейтом. Когда они стояли над пропастью, казалось, что им надо преодолеть метров тридцать. Сейчас Гарри казалось, что он уже прополз на руках километра два, но он продолжал продвигаться вперед. В конце концов, приспособившись к определенному ритму, он облегчил себе путь. Быстро убирая вес с травмированной руки, стараясь не касаться центром ладони острых граней, он продвигался все дальше. Горящая над головой путеводная полоса неплохо освещала то, что осталось от стены, и у Гарри даже было время для осознанного выбора, куда упереться.

Сбоку послышался треск, и Гарри резко повернул голову: они почти добрались до глубокой ниши в стене, им оставалось проползти самую малость по удобному, выступающему бордюром остатку иероглифического узора. Он предательски раскрошился под пальцами Нейта. Тот перехватился поудобнее за целый участок, но трещина на глазах поползла дальше с треском, напоминающим звук ломающихся костей. Гарри оцепенел, глядя на паутину темных полос, растущую в его сторону. Первые осколки иероглифов полетели вниз – и Нейт с глубоким грудным выдохом поджал под себя ногу. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он прыгнул. Мгновение свободного полета – мгновение небьющегося сердца – он врезался грудью в край ниши. Ну. Выглядело это так. Зацепившись обеими руками за неровности камня, он быстро втащил себя внутрь. И тут же повернулся к Гарри.

Узор продолжал сыпаться. Целый пласт рухнул в момент прыжка Нейта, и сейчас мелкие камешки ползли уже из-под пальцев Гарри. Их с Нейтом разделяло несколько метров.

Нейт опустился на колени и, склонившись над пропастью, протянул обе руки.  
– Давай.  
– Издеваешься? – прошипел Гарри, смотря как тает уступ под пальцами. Вот-вот и останется место только для одной ладони. Гарри хотел оставить только здоровую, но Нейт закричал:  
– Не смей! Ты должен быть другим боком. Давай. Прыгай.

Кровь стучала в ушах, заглушая хруст под пальцами. Гарри перехватился больной рукой. Острый уступ врезался в самый центр ладони, и боль прошила всю руку. От мысли, что это могло быть повреждение нерва и рука вот-вот занемеет, на спине выступил пот. Гарри судорожно вдохнул и посмотрел на Нейта.  
Тот был уверен. Не спокоен – он смотрел цепко, его скулы напряженно заострились, а плотно сжатые губы побелели, – но уверен. Пальцы у него не дрожали, в отличие от Гарриных. А под Гарринными как раз стало влажно. Он перевел взгляд на руку и увидел, как темнеет крошево, впитывая выступающую кровь.  
– Твою мать, Гарри, прыгай! – угрожающе прикрикнул Нейт на отвернувшегося Гарри.

Гарри весь подобрался. Подтянувшись – ладонь горела, он старался вытолкнуться вверх ногами, дотянуть спиной, но все равно, словно горящие угли сжимал, – он уперся кроссовками в стену. Три. Два…  
Он толкнулся. Его ноги проскребли по стене пару раз и нырнули в воздух. Гарри видел перед собой темноту. Всего секунду – но он успел запомнить ее на всю жизнь. Густую. Черную. Жадную. Она тянула к себе быстрее, чем он должен был падать, словно скрепку магнитом…

Руки Нейта сомкнулись на локте Гарри, и тот почувствовал спасительный рывок, от которого заныло плечо, и сейчас это было чертовски приятно – чувствовать свой вес. Он зажмурился, считая до трех и чувствуя каждой клеточкой тела, что он висит. Не держится, не напрягает ни одну мышцу, но висит. Надежно.  
Нейт потянул Гарри вверх, и он инстинктивно обхватил запястье Нейтана ладонью, пачкая кровью. Идиот. Он свел лопатки, подтягиваясь выше и хватаясь здоровой рукой за шею Нейта. Тот просто одним движением откинулся на спину, затягивая Гарри на платформу своим весом и роняя на себя.

Лежать горизонтально было охуенно удобно. Гарри подумывал о том, чтобы провести весь остаток жизни так – на твердой, ровной земле. Нейт пыхтел под ним, прикрыв глаза.  
– Ты тяжелый сукин сын, – наконец заключил он.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Гарри. Он мог ответить по-другому, Нейт и ждал другого, но Гарри не хотел.  
Нейт улыбнулся и открыл глаза. В нишу попадали лишь отблески пламени, и глаза Нейта выглядели совсем темными. Все черты его лица стали контрастнее. Ямочка на подбородке. Кадык. Уголки губ – правым Нейт сейчас улыбался сильнее, чем левым.  
– Не стоит благодарности. Я просто разбудил в себе зеленого парня.  
Гарри слез с Нейтана и сел, поджав под себя ноги. Потому что последнее, что стоило сейчас делать – это пялиться на Дрейка. По ста миллионам причин.

Нейт тоже сел. Не спрашивая разрешения, он взял ладонь Гарри в свои и принялся разматывать перепачканную смесью крови и грязи повязку. Гарри стоило бы забрать руку и самому заняться ей, но он не мог. Сидел и наслаждался, как щенок. Нейт виток за витком снимал ставшие бесполезными бинты, обнажая рану. Узкая прорезь кровила. Сейчас, когда вернулись все ощущения, когда тело остыло, Гарри чувствовал болезненную пульсацию все сильнее. Нейт бережно стер кровь тем клочком бинта, что был почище. Нейт был ювелирно точен, – при таком-то свете – он ни разу не коснулся раны. Гарри хотел поймать его взгляд, но он был сосредоточен.  
Отбросив грязные бинты, Нейт снял с шеи шарф и аккуратными, но уверенными движениями туго перевязал рану.

_**Art by Anya Sfinks** _

 

 

– Я видел в твоем наборе веревку.  
– А?.. – моргнул Гарри.  
– В твоем наборе вместе с отмычками лежит веревка.  
– Да, я таскаю паракорд на случай, если…  
– Сейчас подходящий случай.

Гарри послушно достал корд и отдал его Нейту. Только когда тот обвязал свою талию одним концом, Гарри понял, к чему идет дело.  
– Нейт, не лучший план.  
– Отчего же? – поинтересовался тот, не думая останавливаться. Сев напротив Гарри, он принялся подпоясывать его вторым концом.  
– Потому что, как ты верно отметил, я не балерина.  
– А у меня есть Халк, – ответил Нейт, завязывая прочный узел напротив пупка Гарри.

– Нейт, – Гарри подался вперед, хватая его за плечо и смотря в глаза. Он чувствовал, как подкатывают к горлу слова, складываясь из бесконечного месива. – Я…  
– Гарри, не… – начал Нейт одновременно с ним. – О. Прости. Говори.  
Смелость схлынула такой же волною, как и накатила. И Гарри, сглотнув вставший в горле ком, опустил голову.  
– Спасибо. Еще раз спасибо.

* * *

– Спасибо. Еще раз спасибо.  
– Да не за что, друг, – ответил Нейт. Гарри выглядел дерганым, и Нейт пытался как-то вернуть его в колею. – Нам осталось меньше, чем уже прошли. Надо идти.  
– Ползти.  
– Ты готов?  
– Никогда не буду.  
– Ладно.

Нейт встал и направился к краю. Гарри поплелся за ним. Веревка давала им всего три метра расстояния, это приходилось учитывать. Они передвигались медленней, чем раньше: теперь Нейт старательно ощупывал каждый уступ. Если тот начинал крошиться, он возвращался на шаг назад и искал другой путь. Гарри стоически полз за ним. Нейт слышал, с каким шумом тот иногда втягивал воздух, и морщился, словно это его ладонь оставляла кровавые отметины на стене. Надо было выждать еще хотя бы пару дней, не соваться сюда… Но Гарри сам настоял. «Саннетти наступает на пятки,» – и тут Гарри был прав, – «половина камней уже у него, время единственный козырь…» И все же.

Оставалось в общем-то всего ничего: когда они добрались до стыка боковой стены с вожделенной противоположной стороной провала, им пришлось спуститься ниже, к более крепким уступам, и теперь они поднимались по стене вверх.

Между тем, как Нейт услышал громкий треск, и рывком прошла секунда, за которую он даже успел опустить голову. Гарри, вскрикнув от неожиданности, полетел вниз. Веревка резко натянулась, до боли врезаясь в живот и бедра. Нейт изо всех сил вцепился пальцами в углубление. Он почувствовал, как забивается под ногти каменная крошка.  
Гарри раскачивало. От любого его движения Нейта тянуло вниз до боли в суставах перенапряженных рук. А Гарри продолжал дергать ногами, пытаясь достать до стены. Слишком резко дергать. Испуганно, непродуктивно.  
– Гарри, не смотри вниз.  
– Ты-то смотришь, – севшим голосом ответил Гарри.  
– Соберись, – рыкнул Нейт сквозь зубы. Времени на препирательства не было.  
– Се… сейчас… мне придется качнуться.  
– Давай уже.  
Пальцы сводило.

Гарри качнулся. Один раз. Второй. Пальцы опасно заскользили по уступу, но Нейт успел почувствовать, что веревка перестала натягиваться, до того, как сорвался. Он отделался легко – ухватился за уступ всего десятью сантиметрами ниже. Замер. Проверил веревку, посмотрел на прилипшего пауком к стене Гарри.  
– Нейт?.. – уточнил Гарри, не высказывая самого вопроса. Знал, что его поймут.  
– Все так и задумывалось, – ответил Нейт, решительно подтягиваясь выше.

Последние метры Нейт нетерпеливо поглядывал на манивший край – и вот наконец он взобрался на ровный пол. Он сразу развернулся и лег, находя удобное положение, чтобы помочь залезть Гарри. Тот осторожно цеплялся за шею и спину Нейта, карабкаясь.  
– Как рука? – спросил Нейт, когда ухо Гарри поравнялось с его губами.  
– Бывало и лучше, – коротко ответил Гарри и поспешил отстраниться.  
Быстро найдя нож на поясе, он разрезал веревку и передал нож рукоятью вперед Нейту. Тот помотал головой. Он не спешил разрезать свою петлю. Только свернул веревку в моток, убирая его в карман.

Гарри отвернулся. Нейт дал ему время, чтобы привести дыхание в порядок. Гарри избегал в последнее время прямых взглядов. Хотя, возможно, Нейт все усложнял и искал призраков там, где их нет. Просто усталость. Не каждый день дважды испытываешь прелести свободного падения без парашюта.

Найдя новый факел, Нейт медленно пошел вперед. Гарри молча зашагал следом. Впереди их ждала дверь. Весьма простая на этот раз. По крайней мере по сравнению с остальным окружением. Деревянная, толстая, украшенная только гербами Руже – роспись краской осыпалась от времени, но они все еще узнавались по контурам.  
– А он любил себя. Не просто тайник сделал. Памятник.  
– Да, – немногословно ответил Гарри.  
– Идем внутрь?  
– А что, ты уже струсил? – едко спросил Гарри, широко улыбаясь и дергая дверь. К огромному и даже нескрываемому удивлению обоих та легко распахнулась. Огненная полоса тут же просочилась внутрь, озаряя светом следующую комнату. Ничем не примечательный – кроме смеси иероглифов и клинописи, к которой глаза и мозг уже успели привыкнуть – зал из четырех равных стен, оканчивающийся второй такой же деревянной дверью. – И было бы чего.

Оказалось было. Стоило им переступить порог, как дверь сама захлопнулась за ними. Причем наглухо. Нейт попробовал врезаться в нее плечом – гиблое дело. Дерево ухнуло, но прочно сидело в пазах, даже не думая сдвигаться. Вместе с тем послышался мерзкий, дерущий уши лязг. Словно застарелые металлические части терлись друг об друга. Но раздавался звук не из-за двери, а сверху.

– Блядь, – выдохнул задравший голову Гарри. И Нейт был с ним полностью согласен. Потолок опускался. Он скрежетал о стены и с неумолимостью катка двигался вниз. – Твою мать, этот псих защищался не только от «магии песков». Нежданные гости из плоти и крови ему тоже на хер не сдались.

Нейт бросился к двери напротив. И если входная хоть как-то реагировала на его удары, то эта больше напоминала фальшивку. Зато на ней остались какие-то письмена.  
– Дерьмо. Это старо-французский. Удивительно, – нервно хохотнул Нейт. – Сейчас я бы предпочел иероглифы. У меня «разговорник» с собой. А это…  
– Заткнись, Дрейк, и ищи выход. Он должен быть.  
– Должен. Только у меня хреново с инструкцией, – звучало как нытье, но в свое оправдание Нейт честно пытался найти хоть какие-то знакомые слова. У него ушло две минуты. Он понял это, потому что считал в голове секунды. По ощущениям-то они торчали здесь уже целую вечность.

В груди становилось мало воздуха. Это была просто паника. Она оплетала легкие своими щупальцами и не давала дышать. Кислорода в помещении им бы хватило надолго. Удушье не то, от чего они сдохнут. Нейт выдохнул. Глубоко. На несколько счетов. Перечитал надпись еще раз: если все верно, то нужен люк в полу.

На первый взгляд пол был монолитным. Только мозаика издевательски голубых «успокаивающих» оттенков. Нейт опустился на четвереньки, прощупывая, простукивая сантиметр за сантиметром.  
– И это все, что великий искатель сокровищ может предложить? Никакой спрятанной кнопки, чтобы остановить плиту в несколько тонн, опускающуюся на нас? – Гарри говорил на повышенных тонах. Он пытался держать себя в руках, но голос подрагивал.  
– Лучше помоги, – постарался ответить спокойно Нейт. Хотелось огрызаться. Но он слишком хорошо понимал, почему. И сейчас нельзя было сдаваться страху, срываясь друг на друге. Нужно было что-то делать.

Скрежет приближался. Нейту казалось, что он уже ощущает потолок затылком, но это было фантомное ощущение. Оно не проходило, и Нейт продолжал остервенело искать. Перед глазами плыло: мелкий узор разных оттенков сливался в единое сизое марево. Пальцы начали проскальзывать по гладкой поверхности плитки от выступающего пота. Нейт вскинул голову, чтобы оценить время. Не самое удачное решение… вряд ли от этого станет спокойнее – так и случилось. Нейт увидел висящий почти перед глазами потолок и вдохнул со свистом, чувствуя как сводит мышцы в спине.

Раздался оглушительный хлопок… или взрыв – Нейту заложило уши. Он думал, что барабанные перепонки просто лопнули от внутреннего давления. Но по шее не текла кровь. И больно тоже не было. Когда слух вернулся, Нейт понял, что в комнате тихо. Он слышал свое дыхание, дыхание Гарри, но никакого скрежета. И никакой сыпящейся сверху пыли. Только запах пороха.  
Нейт повернулся к Гарри и увидел в его руках пистолет.  
– Что?..  
– Заметил на стене механизм. – Гарри ткнул пальцем в крутящуюся шестеренку, которой было не с чем сцепиться теперь – вторая валялась на полу разрозненными осколками. – Решил, что это эффективнее.

– Засранец, – ответил Нейт, унимая заходящееся от передоза адреналина сердце.  
– А ты умеешь выразить благодарность.  
Нейт приподнялся, вставая на колени, и с шутовской усмешкой сложил руки молитвенной лодочкой, склоняя голову.  
– Блядь, ну ты и клоун, – взвился Гарри.  
У него был тяжелый день. У них был. И он не закончился. Только там, где Нейту было не в новинку, Гарри было тяжелей вдвойне. Нейтан понимал. Он сам столько истерик на пустом месте с нервов закатил Салли в своей жизни, что сейчас очень понимал Гарри. Поэтому попытался просто свести все на нет примирительным голосом:  
– Нам нужен люк, чтобы выбраться. Дверь – ненастоящая. Дальше в люк.  
– Я понял.

Люк они нашли быстро. Когда тебя не грозят превратить в фарш несколько тонн камня, зрение чудесным образом улучшается, и найти тонкий черный ободок в углу зала не составляет труда. Самое унизительное было то, что люк просто открывался. Поддеть за край – и крышка поднимается, без замков и тайн. Только знай, где искать.

Под крышкой обнаружилась лестница, которая уходила вниз, в темноту. Нейт попробовал пошатать металлические поручни и ступени рукой – на ладони остались мазки ржавчины, но лестница была сделана на славу: она еще прекрасно держалась.  
– Я пойду первым, проверю, что там есть куда спускаться.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
– Валяй.

* * *

Нейтан спрыгнул – Гарри слышал, как он мягко приземлился на какую-то поверхность.  
– Порядок! Давай сюда! – тут же подтвердил он Гаррину догадку.

К тому моменту, как Гарри спустился, Нейт уже нашел очередную жаровню и зажег ее. Она осветила кусок стены, в которой нашлась уже знакомая борозда. Нейт подпалил торчащий из нее уголок. Огонь занялся быстро. Стрелой он прорезал стену, дойдя до середины. Там полоса резко раздвоилась: одна часть продолжила свой путь по периметру, а вторая ушла под прямым углом вверх.  
– Охренеть, – пробормотал Нейт, отступая на шаг и поднимая голову.

Ушедшая вверх полоса продолжила разделяться, рассыпаясь на тонкие ленты огня, переплетающиеся сами с собой и расходящиеся вновь, словно ветви дерева. То же происходило и с другими стенами: огонь, опоясавший весь зал, пустил эти «ростки» на каждой из них. Ленты огня бежали друг за другом с небольшой задержкой, словно фейерверки. Под самым потолком в форме четырехгранного купола они вновь слились воедино. Вспыхнул ярким пламенем огромный подвесной светильник, добавляя еще больше света.

Теперь Гарри видел, куда они попали. Огромный зал, в несколько раз больше того собора, под которым они нырнули в гребаную кроличью нору.

Прямо перед ними, в центре зала, находился глубокий колодец. Вернее стоило бы назвать эту дыру диаметром в пару десятков метров пропастью, но она была сделана таковой специально. Аккуратно вымощенные плиткой борта, уходящие вниз узоры.  
В самом центре колодца находилась маленькая платформа. На ней, под пыльным стеклянным колпаком лежал камень. Гарри очень надеялся, что это просто какой-нибудь никому не нужный опал на две-три тысячи карат. Так было бы намного лучше, чем если бы это оказался вожделенный недрагоценный отпечаток. Потому что попасть в центр было невозможно.  
Между краем пропасти и платформой находилась еще одна поверхность – небольшой золоченый диск. Он был прижат к борту колодца почти вплотную, что позволяло даже встать на него. Его диаметр не превышал и метра. Он был частью сложной конструкции, напоминавшей весы. В центральной их части были изображены статуи двух богов: с головами шакала и длинноносой птицы. На симметричном первому диске лежало (вернее будет сказать стояло на самом своем кончике) золотое перо нехилых размеров.

На стенах зала не было маниакального количества надписей, превращавшего коридор в древние прописи. Вместо них посередине каждой стены красовались огромные фрески. Напротив лестницы, по которой Гарри и Нейт спустились, – над скромной дверью, на которые у Гарри уже начиналась аллергия, – был изображен в традиционной египетской манере «человек со свернутой шеей» зеленый мужчина с узкой бородкой. По смутным воспоминаниям Гарри этому богу в руках полагалось держать скипетр и плеть. Плеть была на месте, а вот вместо скипетра он держал – неудобно ведь скрещенными руками – кувшин.  
На правой стене гордо восседало несуразное чудовище. Египтяне вообще были склонны к странным мечтам о межвидовой селекции в духе «разрежь и собери», но это чудище, конечно, било все рекорды. Грузная гиппопотамья жопа вздымалась из воды. Оттуда же тянулись передние львиные лапы и грозно скалилась крокодилья башка.  
Смысл рисунка на левой стене ускользал от Гарри. Он знал, что зеленый мужик и перебравшее с пластикой животное относились к загробному миру. Но что здесь делала эта женщина… она была изображена точно так же, с повернутой набок головой, огромным подведенным глазом на всю боковую часть лица. Ее украшения дублировали украшения Зеленого – те же бусы, те же браслеты. В руках она держала желтый шар, который несомненно изображал солнце. И вот здесь даже неглубокие познания египетской мифологии говорили, что что-то не так.

Нейт подошел ближе к фреске, задумчиво разглядывая желтый шар. Но это были далеко не все странности изображения. От ее взгляда по позвоночнику бежали мурашки, но Гарри списывал это на свою невероятную усталость, стараясь всматриваться в фреску, ища смысловые несостыковки. Их хватало. Например, длинные волосы девушки не были убраны ни в какую прическу и не были короткими. Они даже развевались на ветру. Своеобразно, из-за стиля рисовки напоминая торчащих из головы червяков, но все же развевались. И последнее. На ее ногах были соединенные цепью кандалы.

– Иаят? – предположил Гарри. Ну, ведь все шло именно к этому.  
– Какой же я дурак, – протянул Нейт, качая головой.  
– Что? Прости, я не расслышал. Сейчас диктофон включу, и повтори, пожалуйста.  
– Эта река… это не защита от Иаят. Все проще, намного проще. Это река, ведущая в загробный мир. Все надписи на стенах там, в коридоре – как книга мертвых. Заклинания для прохождения сложного пути. Не знаю, зачем Руже туда вписал шумерский – наверное воздавал должное прошлому Кемнеби и перевел что-то на шумерский. – Нейт отошел от стены и обвел руками зал. – Руже включает Иаят в один пантеон с Осирисом. Он изображен неканонично, с кувшином. И вода у ног чудовищной Амат – неправильные детали. Не знаю, почему у Иаят солнце в руках, почему цепи. Это переплетение религий. Это… Руже знал что-то.  
– Точно. Зеленый мужик это Осирис. А эти додики? – Гарри ткнул в фигуры у весов.  
– Анубис и Тот. Они помогают Осирису судить души умерших.  
– В какое милое местечко мы заглянули, – поежился Гарри.

Ему и правда было не по себе. В отблесках огня эмалевые глаза богов смотрели прямо на него, где бы он не стоял. Словно насквозь сверлили. Руже был чертовым гением, когда проектировал это все. Хотя больше всего Гарри стало не по себе от того факта, что он оказался возле макета суда мертвых после того, как два (два с половиной) раза за день (за полчаса!) чуть не попрощался с жизнью.

Нейт же отошел к весам. Он шел быстро, оглядываясь на Гарри, и с полуулыбкой, стараясь разделить свой восторг на двоих. Он напоминал ребенка, попавшего в огромный магазин игрушек. Словно только что их не пытались расплющить, словно не было никаких обрывов. Никаких ссадин на его щеках. Никаких стертых рук – а Гарри видел, чего Нейту стоило дважды вытащить его из пропасти.

– Осирис смотрит на весы. Если твое сердце окажется тяжелее пера, то значит ты грешен, и твое сердце – считай тебя самого – съест Амат. – Нейт прошел мимо чудища с поблескивающим оскалом древнеегипетского зоо-франкенштейна. – Если чист, пройдешь дальше.  
– Кажется, я начал понимать, – пробормотал Гарри. – Единственный путь к камню для достойного, так?  
– Ага. – Нейт продолжал внимательно изучать зал. Когда он дошел до стены с Осирисом, то обнаружил незаметную раньше трибуну и забрался на нее, оказываясь прямо у ног зеленого бога. – И судя по этим рычагам, для достойного с напарником, – добавил он, внимательно оглядывая трибуну.

Нейт попробовал потянуть за располагавшийся перед ним рычаг. Тот не поддался. Он потянул сильнее – послышался скрежет. Нейт попробовал второй рычаг – эффект оказался тем же. Вроде поддавалось, но Гарри отчетливо слышал, как механизм стопорился.  
– Зараза, – пробормотал Нейт и попробовал ухватиться за два рычага разом. Так его тяга выходила слабоватой. Тогда он уперся ногой в каменную кладку и потянул изо всех сил. Рычаги все же нехотя поддались, и пустая чаша весов сдвинулась с места. Нейт отпустил, не давая ей уйти слишком далеко – зазор между ней и краем колодца составлял всего сантиметров пятьдесят. Все еще можно перешагнуть.

Нейт с шумом выдохнул и ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты идешь?  
– Я? – у Гарри даже голос оборвался.  
– Ну, за рычаги ты точно тягать не сможешь.

Гарри сглотнул, смотря на весы. Чаша выглядела вполне устойчивой и держалась на прочных цепях. Вот только никто не мог обещать, что там не предусмотрено разрывающего (внезапно разрывающего) их механизма. Но Нейт был прав. Рука болела не переставая: по правде, он плохо чувствовал ладонь, а от запястья и выше нехорошо покалывало. О рычагах не могло быть и речи.

Хотелось смеяться и плакать. Идиотская ситуация. Нарочно не придумаешь. Атмосфера зала давила. Примитивные театральные спецэффекты – комната ужаса в Диснейлэнде была технологичней и страшнее, – но Гарри содрогался внутри каждый раз, когда поднимал глаза на Осириса. Чудище его волновало мало – оно откровенно смешило, – но не в нем было дело. А в очередном зияющем провале. Даже без крокодилов оно значило смерть. Нелепую. Бессмысленную.  
Гарри казалось, что он слышит шепот. Там, где стены переходили в потолок, расположился широкий бордюр с изображениями всех египетских богов, каких только можно было вообразить. И все они шептали. Они знали. Обо всем знали. О его предательстве знали. Конечно, блядь, знали, это же голоса из его головы. Гарри потряс головой. Шепот не исчезал. Он чувствовал, словно за спиной его ползут змеи и шелестят.  
_Знаем. Знаем. Знаем._  
Гарри нервно обернулся. Разумеется, никого.

И Нейт не помогал… Совсем не помогал.  
– Не переживай. Ни один фараон не отличался особой чистотой души. Важно не только то, что ты совершил. А то, что тяготит твою душу. Как неотпущенный грех в католичестве. Ты же отличный парень, за тобой такого не водится.  
Гарри рассмеялся. Это было невыносимо.

Он подошел к краю. Позолота на чаше тускло отражала огни зала. Чаша слегка колыхалась. Гарри посмотрел на Нейта – тот уже ждал, взявшись за рычаги. Он стоял под Осирисом, и это было пиздецки символично. Разве можно было найти более подходящего судью? Контрастный желтый свет раскрашивал его лицо грубыми мазками, придавая его и без того уверенному виду потустороннюю схожесть с фараоном.

Гарри моргнул, стараясь прогнать наваждение. Леденящий душу шепот продолжал свистеть в ушах и оплетать холодом грудь. Гарри казалось, что чья-то ледяная рука сжала его сердце и теперь ждала его решающего шага, чтобы сжаться совсем. Это все бред. Возможно, у него температура? Заражение крови?  
_Знаем. Знаем. Знаем._

Гарри доверял Нейту. Доверил бы свою жизнь. Он бы спокойно встал на контролируемую им платформу. Но это был суд. Блядский театральный суд. Суд, на котором Гарри чувствовал себя голым. Не то чтобы он действительно верил, что чаша может упасть. Точнее, что ее падение зависит от его прегрешений. Но смоляной запах щекотал ноздри, беззвучно покачивалась чаша, и при каждом взгляде на Нейта подкашивались ноги. Гарри собрался и занес ногу для шага, подошва его кроссовка даже коснулась поверхности чаши.

Нейт следил. Гарри отсюда видел, как подрагивают его пальцы на рычагах. Нейт волновался. Стоял, готовый сорваться с места в любой момент.

Нейт доверял Гарри. Переживал за него, как за себя. Рисковал собой, черт побери! А Гарри не имел на это доверие права. И в этом была вся проблема. Нужно было очень много смелости, чтобы после всего случившегося сегодня встать на метровый круг металла над пропастью. Но смелости сделать шаг назад и открыть рот нужно было еще больше. Гарри замер, пытаясь остановить себя. Пытаясь напомнить, почему пошел на это. Он нажал пальцами на центр ладони, заставляя рану кровить вновь. Но он вдруг понял одну вещь. Умирать – страшно. Но как жить после того, что произойдет, он тоже не знал.

Отшатнувшись от чаши, Гарри замотал головой.  
– Я не могу.  
– Господи, Флинн, все будет в порядке…  
– Я не могу. – Гарри поднял голову, смотря Нейту в глаза. – Я… Саннетти знает, что мы здесь.

* * *

Нейту показалось, что он ослышался. Но Гарри стоял все на том же месте в ожидании реакции.  
Нейт потер лицо руками.  
– Откуда? – спросил он, уже зная ответ.  
– Он знал об этом месте. И послал меня помочь тебе дойти до конца.  
– Ты с самого начала заодно с ним? – холодно уточнил Нейт.  
– Что? Боже, нет! – Гарри вскинул руки. – После Авиньона. Когда я остался один в мотеле.  
– «Автомастерская», да? – язвительно поинтересовался Нейт. Ему было больно. Он представлял, что Саннетти мог сделать с рукой Гарри, и внутри разгоралось желание свернуть ублюдку шею. Но намного больнее было осознавать, что от этих мыслей так сжималоцсь сердце, когда он должен бы злиться. Ведь Гарри продался Саннетти. И его продал.  
– Нож, – тихо произнес Гарри. – Саннетти знал обо всем. Знал про это место. Сказал, что нашел выход – двери, открывающиеся только изнутри. Но не нашел входа. И вообще восхищался твоим талантом. Сказал, что сам не справится, а ты сотрудничать не станешь…  
– В отличие от тебя.  
– В отличие от меня, – согласился Гарри, сбиваясь. – И он сказал мне, что делать.  
– Здорово.

Нейт запустил пальцы в волосы, сжимая их и морщась. Ему не верилось в происходящее. Это не должно происходить. Не здесь. Не с ним.  
– А каирский камень? Авиньонский?  
– У меня. Саннетти сказал, что так ты мне будешь по-прежнему доверять. Если бы они пропали…  
– А я даже не проверил ни разу, – горько рассмеялся Нейт.  
– Да, – на грани слышимости ответил Гарри.

– Неси их сюда.  
Гарри подчинился сразу. Он подошел и протянул Нейту камни в ожидании, когда тот подставит руку. Но Нейт не собирался прикасаться к нему.  
– Сюда положи.  
– Хорошо. – Гарри опустил камни на трибуну. Он смотрел на Нейта снизу, побитым щенком. Но если кто из них тут и был доверчивым безмозглым лабрадором, получившим хороший пендель, то это был именно Нейт. – Я могу вернуть шарф.  
– Давай без лишней драмы и идиотизма твоего якобы раскаяния.  
– Нейт, послушай… Ты не был там. Саннетти – ужасный человек. Он бы убил меня, если бы я не согласился.  
– Я знаю, – со всем пониманием сказал Нейт. – Ты должен был согласиться. Но я не понимаю, почему ты не сказал потом мне. Думаешь, мы бы вдвоем не придумали свой план? Не одурачили бы Саннетти? Мы. Вдвоем, – он перекатывал эти слова на языке, чувствуя, что произносит их в последний раз.  
– Потому что… потому что я трус, – захлебываясь собственным голосом ответил Гарри и поднял влажные глаза на Нейта. – Я должен был… Прости.

Нейт сжал кулаки.

– Ударь меня, если хочешь. Хочешь, я встану на колени или…  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты не был блядским мудаком, – отчеканил Нейт. – А еще я хочу, чтобы ты пошел уже и встал на чертову чашу.  
– Твой способ отомстить – уронить меня?

Нейт молниеносно вызверился:  
– Я похож на тебя? Или, может, на Саннетти? Твою мать, Флинн, за кого ты меня держишь?  
– Прости, это было неуместно, я…  
– Иди, – рыкнул Нейт, возвращая руки на рычаги. – Иди.

Гарри больше не сказал ни слова. Он молча подошел к платформе и после двухсекундной паузы наконец встал на нее. Ничего не произошло: не отвалилось дно, не расцепились звенья цепей. Нейт решительно взялся за рычаги и застонал от натуги: теперь они двигались еще хуже из-за большего веса. Но у него получилось. Неторопливо и не без скрипа, но чаша все же подъехала к центральной платформе.  
Гарри выглядел побледневшим, хотя он держался за цепи всего одной рукой. Вторая просто висела плетью.

Он сошел на платформу и поднял стекло. Взяв камень в руку и осмотрев его, он повернулся к Нейту и кивнул, поднимая камень и какую-то темную бумагу над головой.  
– Давай назад, – процедил Нейт, с трудом удерживавший рычаги. – Я постараюсь плавно.  
Гарри шустро вернулся в чашу. Нейт действительно честно постарался отпускать рычаги как можно плавнее, перебарывая желание отпустить резко хотя бы под конец.

Когда Гарри снова оказался на полу зала, Нейт увидел, что его колени подрагивают. Но сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Быстро сбежав с трибуны, он направился к Гарри, но тот и сам шел к нему, всем своим видом показывая готовность отдать камень.

Их руки все же соприкоснулись. Гарри замер. Он старался продлить прикосновение – не разжимал кулак. Нейт сам подлез своими пальцами под его, заставляя отдать камень. Темные грани. Отпечаток указательного пальца с сектором ладони. Оно. Победа?..  
Из другой руки Нейт так же, почти насильно, вытащил бумагу. Она оказалась очень плотной – почти ткань. С картой. Нейт совсем не ожидал такого улова, но перед ним действительно была карта Египта. Точная, почти современная, с обозначением городов – не древних, а существовавших при жизни Руже, – и всех основных достопримечательностей, и разветвлений дельты Нила. И крупной красной пометкой в пустыне рядом с маленьким рисунком гор.

Следовало бы танцевать от радости. Кричать «ю-ху», смеяться. Но Нейт не чувствовал радости. Он хотел выбраться отсюда поскорей, принять душ и уснуть. Просто уснуть.

– Нейт…  
– Что?  
Гарри сделал шаг, вставая вплотную к Нейту, и заговорил, словно мог удержать того речью возле себя.  
– На выходе нас ждет Саннетти. Мы больше не будем ему нужны… Он получит все камни. Даже с картой.  
– Получит? – переспросил Нейт.  
– А как иначе?  
– Я не собираюсь их отдавать. – Нейт бережно сложил карту и убрал ее за пазуху. Камни он сложил в сумку и отошел к двери. Ему все еще предстояло выяснить, как им отсюда выбираться.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарри.

В двери обнаружилась выемка в точности совпадающая с камнем. Стоило ему войти в паз, и замок открылся.  
– Придержи, – бросил Нейт Гарри.

Гарри придержал створки, пока Нейт выколупывал камень назад. Это оказалось легко. Как, впрочем и весь их дальнейший путь. Они прошли несколько залов, украшенных намного скромнее. В плане ловушек тоже – их больше не было.  
Конечно, будь у него время, Нейт возможно задержался бы около всех росписей. Сфотографировал хотя бы. Французские художники девятнадцатого века, подражавшие древнеегипетскому стилю – где еще увидишь столько нетронутых материалов.  
Но времени не было. Не было и желания. Нейту казалось, что все краски в последующих залах были в два раза тусклее. Контуры фигур выглядели размытыми и не запоминались. Словно что-то ушло. Какое-то чувство восприятия, отвечавшее за смысл всех интересов.

Последние двери были такими же, как и первые: массивные, до самого потолка. На этот раз никаких перещелкивающихся иероглифов. Только отполированная поверхность, украшенная изображением стоящего посреди пустыни мужчины в традиционном шумерском одеянии. Это была даже не стилизация, просто французская картина девятнадцатого века. Шумер смотрел вдаль, на застрявшее в линии горизонта солнце, в ожидании полноценного восхода. Он собирался в дорогу.

Начало путешествия. Руже жизнь потратил, чтобы спрятать камни Кемнеби, но все же надеялся, что тот пошел своим путем. Все же желал ему этого. Руже заказал для тайника картину, которая источала аромат дороги, манила отправиться в путь. Нейт глубоко вздохнул. Там, за дверьми, их ждало нечто очень нехорошее. Обратная сторона почти всех его путешествий. Но он был готов бороться.  
Было бы рядом с кем.

Впрочем, у него не было выбора. Дороги назад не осталось.

Нейт всадил камень в очередное углубление на поясе Кемнеби. Двери медленно начали открываться. Когда просвет сделался достаточным, чтобы просочиться между створами, Нейт достал камень назад. Движение остановилось.

– Ну что, Флинн. Ты готов? – спросил Нейт, вздымая брови, и пошел вперед, не дожидаясь ответа.

Ворота вывели их в пещеру на краю леса, явно уже за городом, – сколько же километров они сегодня намотали? Ослепительно яркий дневной свет резал глаза, и Нейт прикрыл их рукой.

– А вот и они, – услышал он знакомый голос. – Здравствуйте, сеньор Дрейк. Мы давно не виделись с вами.

Нейт проморгался. Саннетти стоял в нескольких метрах от выхода из пещеры, окруженный четырьмя вооруженными людьми.

– Рад вас видеть, – не особо искренне ответил Нейт.  
– Пожалуй, я повторюсь. Я восхищаюсь вами. Вы гений, без преувеличений. По крайней мере в своей среде. Партнеров вот только выбирать не умеете.  
Нейту очень захотелось вставить свое «это уж точно», но он сдержался. Нельзя было дать понять Саннетти, что он в курсе подставы. Поэтому он продолжил слушать самодовольную речь расфуфыренного итальянца – а тот даже в этот лес приперся в костюме с галстуком. Нейт подумал о том, как выглядит он сам. Не удержался и посмотрел на стоящего за спиной Гарри: грязь на щеках, шее. Слипшиеся от пота и пыли волосы. Сбитые костяшки. Двухдневная щетина. Ссадина на скуле. Нейт почти физически почувствовал, как достает пластырь и раскатывает его по этой ссадине, прижимая подушечкой пальца, – настолько ярко эта картинка встала перед глазами. Он отвернулся, снова смотря на идеально выбритого Саннетти.  
– Вы опрометчиво разбрасываетесь ценными знакомствами, – продолжил тот. – Но вы заслужили второй шанс. Я готов простить ваши вольности, если вы отдадите мне камни. И даже готов принять вас в свою команду назад. Не без извинений, но все же.

Нейт сделал шаг в сторону Саннетти, держа руки на виду и даже приподняв вверх ладони.  
– Два камня – из музея Руже и Реймского антикварного дома, они ведь у вас?  
– Почему я должен отвечать вам, сеньор Дрейк? Разве вы похожи на моего друга?  
– Просто хотел узнать, смог ли вас обставить кто-то еще?  
– Нет, – оскалился Саннетти. – Камни у меня. И уже через минуту их будет не два, а все пять. Давайте их уже сюда.  
– Руже не считал, что Иаят такое уж благо. Неспроста он все так запрятал. Не боитесь, что он прав?  
Карлос сузил глаза.  
– Иаят Саи Десра благосклонна к тем, кто силен духом. Кто не боится. Кто сможет собрать камни и решиться прийти. А не для слабаков. Камни, Дрейк!  
– Нейтан, – усмехнулся сзади Гарри. – Карлос Саннетти чудесный человек. – Он сделал несколько шагов к Саннетти. Телохранители посмотрели настороженно, но Саннетти сделал разрешающий жест рукой. – Мы ведь не сможем дойти до конца без него. Мы не знаем, где спрятана гробница…

Нейт облизнул губы, глянув на Гарри исподлобья. Он прекрасно услышал, что тот сказал. Но ему надо было сыграть ярость.

Впрочем, никаких затруднений с этим у него все равно не было.  
– Ах ты, мразь! – не без удовольствия процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Не дури, Нейт. Под покровительством такого человека… – Гарри был уже совсем близко, – …мы сможем намного больше. – Еще один шаг, и Гарри бросился на Саннетти, крикнув Нейту: – Беги!

Телохранители промедлили всего секунду. Их первым порывом было защищать Саннетти, но стрелять в переплетенные дракой тела они боялись. Они опомнились, когда Саннетти выпутался из хватки Гарри и рыкнул на них:  
– Bastardo! Стреляйте по Дрейку, он уходит!

Они конечно поспешили и вскинули свои винтовки. Но Нейту хватило той секунды, чтобы оказаться за ближайшим деревом. Короткая перебежка – следующее. Еще. Еще. Он бежал, метаясь между стволами. За ним бросились в погоню, но у него уже была достаточная фора, чтобы скрыться в лесу.

 

**Глава 5**

Гарри потерял счет дням. Когда он считал периодами сна, предположительно совпадавшими с ночами, получалось четыре или пять суток. По ощущениям же прошло не меньше недели. Он знал, что здесь он уже два дня – здесь было окно, пусть и за толстой решеткой. Но Гарри понятия не имел, сколько дней протрясся в глухом кузове микроавтобуса, и понятия не имел, куда его привезли.

Он, в общем-то, понятия не имел, нахрена сдался Саннетти и почему его не прикончили прямо там, в Руанском лесу.

_Тяжелый носок ботинка врезался под ребра с такой силой, что Гарри скатился с Саннетти. Гарри услышал крики: нерасторопные кретины пытались настичь Нейта, так что рядом с ним остался только сам Карлос. Его колено уперлось между лопаток Гарри, до боли вжимая в землю. Трава забивалась в нос. Затылком Гарри почувствовал дуло пистолета._  
_– Только дернись, Флинн. Только дай мне повод._

_Гарри не стал давать. Он покорно лежал, вглядываясь в лесную чащу. Дуло вжималось в выемку затылка, и Гарри старался даже не дышать. Он жалел. Пиздец как жалел о своей выходке. Ему было страшно. До тошноты и слезящихся глаз. Но еще он чувствовал какое-то странное ощущение. Он болел за своего ебанутого друга-бегуна по пересеченной местности. И он даже испытал облегчение, когда увидел ноги возвращавшихся ни с чем бойцов Саннетти._

Ему потянули локоть и отбили ребра, заталкивая в машину. Ему оставили глубокий порез на переносице и чуть не сломали скулу, вытаскивая назад. Но ему осмотрели руку. Промыли ее, остановили начавшееся воспаление. Залатали. Перевязали. Гарри не понимал.

Гарри бросили в эту камеру – с жуткими, старыми решетками, уходящими вглубь грубой каменной кладки. Он плохо разглядел само место – его привезли ночью – но оно напоминало заброшенную тюрьму. Хотя с тем же успехом это мог быть и любой старый особняк, в прошлые века любой местный королек считал себя обязанным иметь личный пыточный подвал.  
Кажется, Саннетти считал себя именно таким.

Впрочем, Гарри был здесь не для пыток. Саннетти не задавал ему вопросов. Ну… по крайней мере по делу. Он словно упивался победой. Ему нужен был трофей. Или зритель. Он пришел сюда в первый же вечер, после того как Гарри осмотрели и даже покормили. Поставил возле решетки стул. Сел и закурил. Саннетти курил дорогие сигары, запах которых дразнил ноздри, и разглядывал Гарри. Тот сидел на каменной лавке, прислонившись к стене, и разглядывал свои руки. Не в самодовольно щурящиеся же глаза Саннетти смотреть.

– Флинн, ты мне казался умнее.  
– Правда? Ты не хотел сказать «трусливее»?  
– Нет, умнее. – Затянулся Саннетти. – Меня боялся бы любой. Я знал, что получу то, зачем пришел в мотель «Сансет». Тебе хватило ножа в одной ладони, кому-то понадобилось бы два. Это не имеет значения. Но ты доверяешь Дрейку. И это глупо.  
– Ну не тебе же.  
Саннетти вздохнул, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
– Мне не нужно твое доверие, Флинн. А Дрейку – да. Чтобы ты шел за ним, заглядывая ему в рот. Делал для него грязную работу. Но ему все равно, кто идет рядом с ним.

Гарри скривился. Да что Саннетти понимал.

– Он не придет за тобой.  
– Я бы тоже не пришел за собой, – хрипло ответил Гарри, сверля взглядом противоположную стену. Саннетти знал, куда бить. Потому что Гарри только об этом и думал. Думал, пока отбивал кости в жестком кузове. Пока его руку хватали чужие люди, содравшие повязку из шарфа и сменившие ее на медицинскую – Гарри тогда хватило сил и способностей незаметно стащить перепачканный шарф и спрятать в кармане. Думал об их последних часах вместе. О Нейтане. У Гарри было предостаточно времени, а бояться за себя он просто устал. Это работает час. Два. Сутки. А потом выгораешь. Переступаешь черту и уже физически не можешь испытывать страх. – Я подставил его.  
– Но ты ждешь, – губы Саннетти растянулись в тонкой улыбке. – Знаешь, что он имеет право кинуть тебя. А я гарантирую, он им воспользуется. В этом весь Дрейк – он останется в белом. Ты сгниешь тут, будешь терзаться чувством вины, а он будет рассекать по Египту в поисках гробницы Хаэмуаса. Но ты ждешь. Я думал ты умнее, – снова повторил Саннетти.

Гарри дернул подбородком, отворачиваясь. Саннетти наслаждался – Гарри чувствовал это, но не мог держать себя в руках.

Саннетти приходил еще два раза. Один раз кинул пачку сигарет на пол и коробок спичек. «Твой уровень», – сказал он нарочито доверительно и подмигнул. Гарри даже не взял эту пачку в руки. Курить хотелось до сведенных скул, но ему было мерзко. На следующий день Саннетти снова говорил. Листал свой дорогущий кожаный ежедневник, в подметки не годящийся истрепанному блокноту Нейта, и говорил.

– В чем смысл? Если бы ты следовал плану, ты бы получил деньги. Свободу. Уважение. Репутацию, в конце концов. В твоем деле это многое значит.  
Гарри посмотрел на Саннетти. Он готовился к этому разговору. Целый день Гарри обкатывал в голове слова, придумывал ответы получше.  
– Если бы я следовал плану, я бы потерял все, – сказал он жестко. Вряд ли Саннетти понял. А если бы и понял… Гарри было все равно. Он лишь хотел, чтобы подонок отвязался от него и перестал засовывать свои наманикюренные пальцы в душу.  
Саннетти рассмеялся.  
– А сейчас? Что ты сохранил сейчас, кроме своего невероятного идиотизма?  
– Себя.  
Саннетти смеялся долго. Заливисто. Говорил еще что-то про то, как Дрейк токсичен для наивных простоватых мозгов. Гарри больше не отвечал.

Солнце взошло в очередной раз, а ничего не изменилось.

* * *

Приближался вечер. Гарри не видел западной стороны из своего окна, но чувствовал, как отступала жара и воздух становился прохладно-влажным. Вокруг было тихо – как и всегда, – иногда Гарри казалось, что его оставили здесь одного. И только приходивший безмолвный парень со шрамом во всю щеку, приносивший еду, напоминал, что это не так. Хотя бы два раза в день. Нет, Гарри знал, что это иллюзия – он видел нескольких бойцов во дворе и подозревал, что окрестность должна бы кишеть ими.

Но этим вечером все пошло совсем не по стандартному раскладу. Сначала Гарри услышал шум приближающегося автомобиля. Потом какие-то крики и улюлюканья. Потом топот в коридоре – он даже не мог сосчитать, сколько людей шло сюда.

Через мгновение двери распахнулись, и в помещение вошел Саннетти, раскидывая руки в стороны, как конферансье. Его сияющий вид не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Ведите, – сладко скомандовал он.

В комнату втолкали Нейта. Он вяло сопротивлялся, дергаясь на каждом шагу, но его руки были связаны за спиной, а за каждым плечом стояло по крупному парню с винтовкой. Замызганная кофта, давно забывшая свой настоящий цвет, была разодрана на левом плече, под ней шел свежий порез, уходя к ключице. Подпалины в нескольких местах. Изгвазданные джинсы. Запекшаяся под носом кровь.

Гарри вскочил со скамьи и кинулся к решетке. Саннетти не упустил возможности вставить словечко:  
– Как это мило. Я сейчас расплачусь. Но вот только…

Он подошел к Нейту и схватил его за шею сзади. Протащив через все помещение, Саннетти впечатал его лицом в решетку так, что та заскрипела. Гарри вздрогнул.  
Он сотню раз пытался убедить себя в том, что больше не увидит Нейтана. И сотню же раз закрывал глаза, представляя их встречу. И это было… совсем не так.  
– Знаешь ли, Флинн, где мы нашли твоего преданного, замечательного друга? Думаешь, на подходах сюда поймали? О-ши-ба-ешь-ся.

Нейт морщился, но улыбался.  
– Привет, говнюк. Тебя еще не грохнули? – весело поинтересовался он, хотя говорить ему было непросто, и покосился на Гарри настолько злорадно, что в горле ком встал.  
Саннетти вжал его сильнее, выдавливая из легких воздух. Гарри увидел, как трескались запекшиеся корочки ссадин на лице Нейта, и сжал кулаки. Он не хотел разбираться ни в чем. Он просто хотел выломать решетку и засунуть ее Саннетти в глотку.  
– Сеньор Дрейк вломился в мое поместье на юге Франции. А потом намылился прямиком в аэропорт Монпелье. Ты, конечно, не знаешь, где мы, но открою секрет – это очень далеко отсюда. Он искал мои камешки. Плюнул на тебя, красавчик, и полез за намного более ценным. О, сеньор Дрейк знает, что эти камни намного ценнее десятка жизней таких сопляков, как ты. Вот только он думал, что может ограбить меня. Самонадеянно. Слишком.

Саннетти, перехватив Нейта за шиворот, толкнул его к конвою, приказывая увести. А сам подошел еще ближе к решетке.  
– Видишь, Флинн. Я был прав.  
– Пошел ты! – дернулся Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что дает Саннетти именно то, чего тот добивался.  
Вот только к черту.

Гарри лег на скамью и демонстративно отвернулся к стене. Саннетти упивался зрелищем всего пару минут – даже для него Нейт был куда интереснее сломленного второсортного воришки. Гарри закрыл глаза. Он даже не надеялся, что сможет провалиться в сон. Он был обречен снова и снова смотреть на лицо Нейта, услужливо рисуемое памятью на стене или на обратной стороне век, если Гарри надумал бы закрыть глаза.

Внутри него словно сидел маленький ребенок, который свято верил, что Нейт простил Гарри после его героического поступка в лесу. И пришел бы за ним. И этот ребенок горько плакал сейчас. Потому что – с чего Гарри вообще взял, что это так? И Саннетти, каким бы уродом он не был, говорил правду. Передергивал, перевирал, но ведь правду. Да, Гарри вполне заслуживал такого приветствия. Да, глупо было рассчитывать на что-то.

Только легче от этого не становилось. Гарри казалось, будто на него опустился потолок из тайника Руже и придавил. Только вместо того, чтобы умереть (Гарри сбился со счета, сколько раз в тот день он мог бы – должен бы – умереть), Гарри остался жив и теперь бесцельно ковырял ногтем стык камней.

Паршивый день. Отвратный вечер. Теперь их медленно, но уверенно поглощала ночь, обещавшая быть нестерпимо длинной. В камере становилось все темнее. Гарри перевернулся на спину, разглядывая полосы лунного света на потолке. Он не знал, что происходило с Нейтом, и от этих мыслей разгонялся пульс и во рту горчило. Вот только Гарри был заперт в каменном мешке с железными решетками, прутья которых были толщиной в три его пальца. И он был абсолютно бесполезен сейчас. А возможно, и всегда…

– Эй.

Гарри нахмурился. В помещение никто не входил, он бы услышал. Кажется, эта тишина начинала сводить его с ума.

– Пссст.

Гарри приподнял голову, разглядывая двери – заперты, камеру напротив – пуста.

– У Рапунцель заложило ушки?

Гарри дернулся и подскочил со скамьи. Он знал только одного человека с такими дурацкими шуточками и возмущенным шепотом. Он бросился к окну. Там, на сложенных друг на друга ящиках, стоял Нейт, придерживаясь руками за решетку.

– Нейтан? Что ты…  
– Отойди.  
– Что?  
– Отойди подальше. И у нас будет мало времени.

Нейт, все так же не объясняя подробностей, зацепил здоровый крюк за перекрестье прутьев и исчез из поля зрения. Гарри решил, что разумнее будет послушаться. Он отошел к двери в камеру, вжимаясь в нее спиной.

Услышав шум заводящегося двигателя Гарри почувствовал, как сходящее с ума от радости сердце разгоняет застоявшуюся кровь по телу. Он пригляделся: во дворе стояла машина, которую он не помнил там днем. Господи, Нейт что – ее сюда руками толкал?  
Нейт завелся и, не включая фары, резко сорвался с места. Крюк, звякнув о прутья, дернулся, и в миг натянувшаяся веревка заставила его высадить решетку с корнем.

Гарри оглох. Вокруг столбом стояла пыль. Решетка утянула за собой нехилый кусок стены, каменные блоки с грохотом скакали друг по другу, падая, раскалываясь на кусочки, вздымая в воздух еще больше мелкой взвеси. Гарри, борясь с кашлем, ринулся сквозь завесу к машине. Возвращавшийся слух различал разоравшийся сигнал тревоги, крики с окружавших двор стен. Но четче всего один единственный – самый важный – вопль:

– В машину, давай, давай, Флинн, тащи свою задницу быстрей!

Гарри перескочил через бортик открытого кузова, бухаясь туда, как мешок с картошкой. Машина тут же стартанула, заставляя его вжаться в борта.  
Нейт коротко оглянулся, проверяя, что Гарри здесь и целиком, и снова уставился на дорогу.  
– Будет непросто.  
– А когда-то было иначе? – Гарри стер ладонью осевшую на лице каменную крошку.

Нейт врубил фары – больше скрываться было не от кого, они достаточно громко заявили о себе, – и Гарри увидел, что впереди их ждала ухабистая извилистая дорога. Этого уже было достаточно для того, чтобы их драндулету, в котором не было ни крыши над головой водителя, ни амортизации (а подушки безопасности вообще звучали научной фантастикой) стало «непросто». Но Гарри отлично слышал визг шин отправившейся за ними погони.

Нейт посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и раздраженно мотнул головой. После резкого поворота, он нагнулся вправо и, достав из-под пассажирского сиденья винтовку, кинул ее Гарри.  
Гарри поймал ее на лету и улегся на живот. Кузов трясло по-жесткому, отбивая Гарри живот и ссаживая локти, но он все же приладил винтовку на бортик, сжимая ее сильнее, чтобы хоть как-то прицелиться, и выпустил очередь по колесам ближайшей машины. Не то чтобы Гарри жалел отморозков Саннетти – полет в многометровый овраг с проколотыми шинами не был похож на милосердие, – так просто было эффективнее. Он попал по одному переднему. Машина вильнула, уходя в занос и сталкиваясь со следующей за ней. Пока они возились в попытках расцепиться и вырулить назад, их обогнала следующая пара. Очередь. Вторая. Гарри мазал напропалую, но было сложно не, когда дуло винтовки то и дело дергалось вверх на очередной кочке. Мимо уха просвистела ответная пуля, и Гарри, чертыхаясь, пригнулся. Нейт газанул сильнее.

Еще одна очередь, и удача улыбнулась Гарри: точно в бензобак. Прогремел взрыв, раскидавший по дороге осколки стекла и металла. Лицо Гарри обдало жаром, и он распластался по прохладному дну кузова. Пахло горелым пластиком, бензином, взрытой землей и машинным маслом – от валявшихся в кузове тряпок.

– Держись, – коротко скомандовал Нейт, и Гарри вжался в пол еще сильнее, хватаясь за металлические поручни бортиков.  
Нейт ушел в невероятно крутой поворот – Гарри дернуло, чуть не отшвырнув к боковому борту.

Дорога под колесами изменилась на более ровную. Возможно, даже асфальт. Машина перестала грохотать. Гарри перестал пересчитывать зубами любой камень на дороге.

Нейт снова посмотрел в зеркало, и глаза его округлились.  
– Проклятье!  
Гарри рискнул высунуться и нервно сглотнул. Из-за холма поднимался вертолет.

– Дрейк, – крикнул Гарри. – Скажи мне, что мы сейчас въедем в лес. Глухой.  
– Открытый серпантин на горе, – мрачно откликнулся тот.  
– Ладно. Может у тебя РПГ в кармане припрятан?  
– Я готовился, Флинн. Под тряпками.

Гарри сдернул тряпье и не сдержал восторженно-ошарашенного оха. Там правда лежал черный, блестящий РПГ.  
– В чем подвох?  
– У тебя один выстрел, – ответил Нейт, въезжая на гору.  
Вертолет тем временем приближался. По ним до сих пор не открыли огонь, пилот не был дураком. Он прекрасно видел, куда едет их развалюшка, и ждал, пока машина въедет повыше и окажется возле крутого склона горы, как возле расстрельной стенки. Гарри встал на одно колено и закинул гранатомет к себе на плечо. Прожекторные фонари вертолета шарили по горе, но одно пятно света замерло на дороге. Их ждали именно там. Гарри приготовился. Стоит им въехать в этот круг, как их ослепят и изрешетят. Но пока и он не мог стрелять – обзор загораживали деревья.

По сути у Гарри оставалась секунда между последней сосной и краем смертельного островка света. И вот последняя крона осталась позади. Нейт все понял, хотя они и словом с Гарри не обмолвились, и сбавил скорость. Гарри выстрелил.  
Отдача была сильной – он не смог устоять на колене и шлепнулся на спину, роняя гранатомет рядом с собой. То ли машина заглохла, то ли Нейт дернул ручник, но ее тряхнуло, и она остановилась.

У Гарри не нашлось сил приподняться. Он так и лежал, раскинув руки и смотря, как вертолет, который он все же подбил, уходил все ниже, молотя воздух половиной несущего винта. След черного дыма, неровной спиралью очерчивающий его путь, смотрелся особенно ярко на фоне занимающегося рассвета.  
Гарри поднял глаза выше, запрокидывая голову, и увидел Нейта. Тот сидел, развернувшись, перекинув руку через подголовник соседнего кресла. Тоже любовался рассветом.

Когда дым развеялся, а из-за горизонта показался краешек солнца, Нейт снова завел машину и тронулся. Гарри, скомкав тряпки и подсунув их под голову, отрубился.

* * *

Гарри проснулся от того, что машина остановилась. Он поднял голову и огляделся: двухэтажный бревенчатый дом с черепичной крышей, разбитый двор, забор из профнастила. За забором виднелись другие дома, деревья. Солнце уже приближалось к зениту, но еще припекало по-утреннему.

Нейт молча вышел из машины и, хлопнув дверью, направился к дому. Гарри торопливо выбрался из кузова и поплелся следом, на ходу разминая затекшую шею и ноги.

Внутри дом был обставлен так, как Гарри и ожидал увидеть, никаких сюрпризов. Необшитые, но мореные бревенчатые стены. Крепко сбитый стол в углу, в другом – кровать. Сбоку пара дверей и простая, но не без деревенского изящества в перилах, лестница на второй этаж.  
Нейт кинул на стол сумку и открыл ее. Первым делом он извлек карту. Бережно разложив ее, он стал доставать один за одним камни: четыре – по одному на каждый угол карты, пятый – просто положил рядом.

– Все пять у тебя? – поинтересовался Гарри, все же проходя в комнату.  
– Угу, – Нейт уперся ладонями в стол и разглядывал карту. Он был чертовски немногословен, и от этого чесались руки. Вернее язык.  
– Поздравляю, – все-таки вырвалось у Гарри.

Нейт медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на него долгим почти испепеляющим взглядом.  
– Эм. Прости. В смысле, спасибо, что вытащил. Даже если это был только побочный эффект, – слова пузырились, как вода из-под крышки газировки. Уже чувствуешь, словно обплевал себя всего, но остановиться не можешь.  
Нейт шумно вдохнул, раздувая ноздри, но ответил ровно:  
– У меня даже билетов на самолет не было, придурок.  
Гарри моргнул, пытаясь отвести взгляд, но у него не получилось. Он не мог отвернуться от разглядывающего его в упор Нейта. Надо было что-то сказать, но Гарри и этого не мог. Да и что бы он сказал?..

Нейт выпрямился, убирая руки со стола, и медленно пошел к Гарри, продолжая расстреливать его глазами. Гарри сделал шаг навстречу.  
– Нейт, я…  
Тот отрицательно мотнул головой и, сделав еще один короткий шаг, сгреб Гарри в объятье. Его руки сомкнулись на спине, прошлись с силой по позвоночнику вверх. Гарри опустил голову, утыкаясь взглядом в Нейтову ямку между ключицами. Слова точно были излишни. По крайней мере Гаррины.  
Нейт же запустил пальцы в волосы Гарри и потянул за них, заставляя откинуть голову и снова посмотреть себе в глаза. Гарри видел каждую черточку его радужки. Секунду они стояли так, не мигая, не шелыхаясь. Но затем Гарри сглотнул, и это стало спусковым крючком. Нейт ухватил его волосы сильнее, наматывая их на кулак, и вцепился зубами в его шею. Он сжал зубы плотно, перекатывая кожу между ними и облизывая ее. Казалось, что еще немного, и он прокусит, но он сдерживался, продолжая смягчать укус языком. Гарри с облегченным выдохом – из него уходила вся тяжесть последних дней, оставляя только слабость в ногах и желание прижаться теснее – схватил Нейта за бедра, ощупывая их ладонями, как хотелось уже давно, продавливая большими пальцами выступающие косточки, проходясь по самому краю джинс, вдавливая шов в кожу. Нейт продолжал терзать зубами шею, оставляя на ней ноющие отметины и обжигая ее горячим дыханием.

Гарри ухватился за надорванный край кофты на Нейтовом плече и дернул, с треском разрывая ее окончательно, засыпая подгоревшими нитками пол. Крышечку с газировки сорвало.  
Нейт прервался на полноценный глубокий вдох, и Гарри, воспользовавшись этим, стащил с него обрывки ткани. Теперь он мог разглядеть глубокую царапину, действительно уходившую через ключицу на грудь. Гарри невесомо коснулся покрасневшей кожи под царапиной, не дотрагиваясь до самой корочки, и провел пальцем вдоль нее, усиливая нажатие, как только его рука соскользнула на грудь. Он очертил пальцами каждую мышцу, оставляя белые полосы на загорелой коже. Нейт запустил свободную руку под пояс Гарри, надавливая пальцами чуть ниже копчика.

– Блин, Дрейк, я как дерьмо…  
– Не стану спорить.  
Гарри хохотнул, давая Нейту щелбан под ребра.  
– Ты тоже.  
– С чего вдруг? – Нейт оторвался от Гарри, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– От тебя несет маслом и гарью. И не только.  
Нейт перехватил Гарри и развернул к себе спиной, не отпуская волосы. Его низкий шепот защекотал загривок:  
– Правая дверь под лестницей.  
– С тебя полотенце.  
– Ммм, – Нейт прикусил напоследок Гарри за мочку и отпустил.

Прохладная вода бежала по телу, смывая слипшуюся пыль, дорожную грязь. Она щипала все ссадины, напоминая о тех, о которых сам Гарри и не знал. Гарри поморщился, вымывая ссохшиеся волосы из пореза на переносице.

За спиной тихо клацнула дверная защелка. Гарри обернулся: Нейт принес полотенце. Два. И теперь стоял, разглядывая Гарри. Его взгляд заскользил по влажной спине, ягодицам, замер на татуировке в виде корабельного штурвала с розой ветров на бедре, вернулся выше, к плечам. Гарри полагалось смутиться. Если не наготы, то того, что от одного разглядывания Нейтом он чувствовал легкое возбуждение, но у него не осталось сил на смущение. Поэтому он просто стоял, уперевшись здоровой рукой в стену и ожидая, что сделает Нейт. Тот повесил полотенца на крючок, стараясь касаться их как можно меньше, и, все так же не отводя глаз, расстегнул ремень. Гарри высоко поднял бровь. Нейт не изменился в лице, но от того, как дернулся его кадык, Гарри испытал мало с чем сравнимое удовольствие.  
Нейт расстегнул ширинку, и Гарри сам не уследил, как уголок его губ потянулся вверх.

Стянув джинсы вместе с бельем, он бросил их в раковину поверх груды вещей Гарри и шагнул в душ, оказываясь совсем близко. Гарри прислонился спиной к запотевшей стене, давая ему место. Нейт пару раз провел ладонями по телу, позволяя струям смыть с него самые черные полосы, ополоснул лицо, фыркая от затекающей в глаза и нос воды.  
А затем навис над Гарри, облокачиваясь на стену по обе стороны от его головы.  
В паху стало жарче, но Гарри видел, что не ему одному. Гарри все ждал какой-то шуточки, подколки, подспудно готовился, на автомате ища, чем ответить, но Нейт молчал. Только наваливался все сильнее, смещая руки ближе к телу Гарри, и смотрел голодным взглядом.  
Гарри обвил его талию руками, чувствуя жар его тела, расставляя ноги шире – устойчивее. Нейт воспользовался этим, просовывая колено между и притираясь бедром к промежности Гарри. Черт, да Гарри был готов спустить сейчас, как школьник, от пары движений. Только струящаяся по их телам вода давала держать себя в руках. Гарри просунул руку за спину Нейта и сделал воду холоднее. Нейт зашипел и снова вцепился в потяжелевшие волосы Гарри.

– Фетишист, – пробормотал Гарри, справляясь с учащающимся дыханием.  
– Кто из нас? – поинтересовался Нейт, оттягивая волосы сильнее, выжимая из них воду и показательно двигая бедром снизу вверх.  
Гарри ответил звучным выдохом сквозь зубы и прикрыл глаза, слепо шаря по спине Нейта руками. Нейт тоже ощупывал его тело. Мял его бока, прощупывал ребра – сжимал жестко. Почти зло. Словно взаправду злился. Мстил. Наказывал. Словно хотел причинить боль.  
Но Гарри знал, сколько ювелирной точности требовалось Нейту, чтобы обходить все его синяки и царапины, сжимая только здоровые места. И от этой смеси срывало крышу. Когда пальцы Нейта спустились на бедра, Гарри не выдержал и тихо застонал прямо тому в губы. Первый стон – неуверенный, зародившийся в паху, прошедший через все тело и вырвавшийся из груди вместо очередного выдоха. Второй – вместо вдоха, почти удивленный. Третий – в попытке сдержаться. Четвертый – уверенней. Пятый – почти показательный. Нейт открыл рот, словно ловил эти стоны, и от его неровного дыхания щекам стало горячо. Гарри спустил руки ниже, обхватывая ладонями скользкие от воды, подтянутые ягодицы Нейта, вдавливая его в себя еще сильнее, почти втрахиваясь в его бедро. Нейт охотно придвинулся, распластывая Гарри по стене, потираясь о него уже всем телом. Кольцо, с которым Нейт не расставался даже в душе, впивалось над солнечным сплетением.

Гарри чувствовал, как напрягается его живот, как каждое движение отзывается внизу все острее, но он пытался продержаться подольше. Не то чтобы это было соревнование. Это было просто охуенно.  
Если по-честному, дрочка члена бедрами – не самый интересный секс в жизни Гарри. Но он бы соврал, если бы не сказал, что ему сейчас было до искр из глаз хорошо. И он хотел урвать этого «хорошо» хотя бы еще несколько секунд. Нет, было бы круто, если бы Нейт кончил первым – Гарри бы не отказался. Но Гарри не рассчитывал. Слишком пульсировало в члене. Но разве это повод не пытаться?  
Гарри высунул язык и обвел контур губ Нейта, дразняще вылизывая трещину в углу.

Нейт открыл рот шире, подставляясь. Он сжал большим и указательным пальцами подбородок Гарри, погладив сморщенной от воды подушечкой по нижней губе, а затем спустил ладонь ниже и ощутимо обхватил горло. Гарри возмущенно рыкнул и перехватил его руку за запястье, сжимая до побелевших костяшек. Нейт попытался вывернуть руку из хвата, но Гарри сжал его затылок, не давая отстраниться. Заставляя вжаться лбом в лоб. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, прижавшись лбами, стоя почти в боевой позе, но продолжая двигать бедрами. От мелких, быстрых движений ноги проскальзывали по кафелю, и они хватались друг за друга, чтобы устоять, но не останавливались.  
Все произошло как-то одновременно. Победителей не было. Нейт изменился в лице, жмурясь, и особенно размашисто проехался по бедру Гарри. И от этого жар волнами растекся по всему телу короткой сладкой судорогой. Гарри довольно постанывал на грани слышимости – уже даже не от сексуального удовольствия, а от того, как приятно холодила расслабляющуюся спину и как ласкала его утомленное тело вода.

Гарри лениво моргал, переводя дыхание. Нейт стоял, все еще упираясь лбом в Гарри. По их лицам текла вода, капая с потемневших ресниц. Гарри подмывало задать один вопрос, который мог испортить все. Он не был уверен, что над этим стоило шутить. Что это вообще стоит вспоминать. Но не сдержался.  
– Я прощен?  
– Нет, – решительно ответил Нейт и распрямился, протягивая руку за гелем для душа и мочалкой. – Мне слишком понравилось.

* * *

Выбравшись из душа…

_Светлое полотенце висело на бедрах Нейта, придавая ему схожести с человеком из древности – пусть будет египтянином, – и манило сорвать эту махровую тряпку к черту. Но Гарри сейчас только на это и хватило бы, поэтому он ограничился любованием. Сам он то и дело ловил на себе взгляды Нейта и самоуверенно надеялся, что это было взаимным._

…обработав раны…

_Нейт смешно шипел, когда Гарри дезинфицировал его порез и заклеивал антибактериальным пластырем. Гарри это забавляло. Впрочем, сам он не стал даже смотреть на свою ладонь, пока Нейт удалял из-под швов застрявшие кусочки камней. Только на лицо Нейта. Тот удивился в первый момент наличию швов, но вопросов не задавал – и это было важно для Гарри, – только обработал и перебинтовал._

…выспавшись…

_Гарри растянулся на кровати. Нейт оглядел его с ног до головы и поинтересовался, указывая на лестницу._  
_– Рапунцель не хочет в свою башню?_  
_– Нет, Фиона, давай устроим милую девчачью пижамную вечеринку на двоих здесь._  
_– Почему мне кажется, что я видел порно, которое начиналось именно так?.._  
_Нейт лег рядом с отодвинувшимся к стене Гарри и накрылся простыней._  
_– Может, потому что на тебе нет пижамы? – поинтересовался Гарри у с трудом держащего глаза открытыми Нейта, «шагая» пальцами по его животу все ниже, к темной дорожке волос._  
_Далеко он, правда, не ушел – он уснул._

…Нейт смотался в город.

Вернулся он с продуктами и выпивкой. Зайдя на кухню, он задержал взгляд на спинке стула, на которой аккуратно висел сушащийся после стирки шарф в мелкую клетку. Молча обменялся взглядами с Гарри и принялся выгружать на стол бутылки и коробки.

Утолив первый голод китайской лапшой в пряном соусе, Гарри пододвинул к себе крылышки и открыл вторую бутылку пива.  
– Ну?  
– Что «ну»? – переспросил Нейт, выуживая последние кусочки мяса из своей картонной коробочки. Ему удивительно шла просторная рубашка, надетая поверх майки – и почему он вечно слонялся в своих дурацких кофтах?  
– План.  
– Тебе не отбило жажду к приключениям? – глянул исподлобья Нейт.  
– Если бы я, получив три месяца назад заказ, знал, во что ввязываюсь, я бы в жизни не согласился. Но теперь… будет обидно, если все окажется зря.  
– Ладно. – Нейт потянулся к своему пиву. – С неделю сидим здесь.  
– А Саннетти?  
– А Саннетти будет уверен, что Нейтан Дрейк усвистел в Америку и колесит там со своим другом Салли, пытаясь спрятаться сам и укрыть Гарри Флинна.  
– А этот твой Салли… не боишься за него?  
– И не из такого выпутывался, – махнул рукой Нейт, хотя глаза у него были излишне серьезными. – Поводит за нос итальяшку. Тем более, что Саннетти одновременно будет искать камни. Тот Нейтан Дрейк-то со страху сбыл их с рук на черной рынок.  
– Да ты просто Доктор Зло.  
– Это план Салли, – со вздохом признался Нейтан. – Нам надо залечить, – он махнул бутылкой в сторону руки Гарри и показал на свое плечо. – А потом выдвигаемся в Сахару.

– Неплохо. – Гарри вытер руки. – Понимаю почему Саннетти восхищается тобой.  
– Мне плевать, – скривился Нейт. – Вот уж до чьего одобрения мне нет дела, так это…  
– Ну для моего тебе придется постараться получше, – хмыкнул Гарри, жестом изображая дрочку вокруг бутылочного горлышка.  
– Я посмеюсь тогда, когда ты возьмешь это в рот.  
Гарри откровенно веселился. Поэтому он медленно поднес бутылку к губам и, поигрывая бровями, облизнул край горлышка. Нейт заржал, запрокидывая голову. Гарри показалось, что на его щеках проступил румянец, но он не стал приглядываться.

– Кстати…  
– Я прямо боюсь представлять, что может быть «кстати», – поперхнулся Гарри.  
– Ну… будем считать, что ты отработал, – сделал Нейт очень пошлое лицо. Гарри фыркнул, чудом не выплюнув пиво, потому что корчащий рожи Нейт действовал на него лучше шоу Фрая и Лори.  
Нейт залез в карман рубашки и извлек оттуда браслет. На кожаный шнурок были нанизаны продолговатые бусины из темного дерева и серебряные бусины с зачерненными узорами иероглифов.  
– Нейт?.. Это?.. Ты серьезно? Я и думать уже забыл… – Гарри посмотрел на лицо Нейтана и понял, что ему стоит помолчать.

Он протянул руку, перегнувшись через стол. Нейт вместо того, чтобы положить браслет в ладонь, сам обернул его вокруг запястья и застегнул. Когда пальцы Нейта легко коснулись волосков на коже, по затылку пробежали мурашки. Гарри упустил тот момент, когда положено было убрать руку, а Нейт все поглаживал запястье там, где оно переходило в ладонь. Его взгляд снова темнел.  
– Пока тебя не было, – кашлянул Гарри, – я сходил на второй этаж.  
– Смелый подвиг.  
– Там балкон, – не дал сбить себя Гарри. – Кресла. Вид на лес. Можно пиво… – Гарри покосился на свою бутылку, – гхм… допить.

* * *

Нейт развалился в местами покоцанном, но еще крепком плетеном кресле. Теплый ветер ерошил волосы и слегка колыхал полы рубашки. Всегда бы так.

Гарри неторопливо курил, наслаждаясь каждой затяжкой. Всякий раз, когда он подносил к губам сигарету или убирал ее, он подкручивал запястье, разглядывая браслет. Почти незаметно, но от глаз Нейта не укрылось.  
Докурив, Гарри затушил бычок и повернулся к Нейту. Он выглядел намного лучше, чем когда Нейт увидел его в тюрьме Саннетти, хотя и трех суток не прошло. Тогда Нейт порядком струхнул, решив, что с такими тенями под глазами и перекошенным лицом Гарри не остался без внутренних повреждений.

Нейт никогда бы не согласился с планом Салли. Как можно торчать в этой глуши, если Саннетти носом землю роет, идя по следам камней. Человек с его связями, с его чутьем рано или поздно поймет, что его надули. И скорее это случится рано. Да и как можно неделю сидеть сложа руки, если все камни и карта у них. Гробница ждала и…  
А потом он увидел Гарри и понял, что Салли прав. Все его брюзжания про «вы не телешоу про путешествие инвалидов по пустыне снимаете» – правда. Они справились с тайником Руже, но что-то подсказывало Нейту, что гробница Хаэмуаса окажется испытанием потруднее. А их обоих за это время еще и потрепало.

Нейт вопросительно кивнул – слишком пристально его разглядывал Гарри. Тот отклеился от перил и, подойдя ближе, уперся в колени Нейта. Нейт отставил пиво на пол и раздвинул ноги, давая Гарри подойти ближе.  
Гарри сделал еще шаг, и Нейт положил руки ему на бедра.  
– Как дела? – Нейт попытался скопировать интонации Джо из «Друзей». Гарри усмехнулся и наклонился к его уху.  
– Сейчас узнаем. – Он вжался носом в здоровую ключицу Нейта и глубоко вдохнул. Его волосы приятно щекотали лицо, и Нейт сначала перебрал пряди пальцами, и только услышав Гаррин хмык в свое плечо, понял, что делает.  
– Заткнись, – смущенно фыркнул он, потягивая мягкие чистые волосы. От них пахло мятным шампунем и сигаретами.

Гарри прошелся языком по ключице – горячо, и отстранился – влажной коже резко и контрастно стало холодно. Нейт закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь неторопливыми ласками Гарри – его теплыми ладонями на своей груди, животе…  
Его пальцы одним ловким движением расстегнули ряд пуговиц на джинсах, и от этого приятно скрутило внутри: от солнечного сплетения к низу живота. Нейт приоткрыл глаза, смотря сквозь ресницы, как Гарри медленно опустился на пол. Как, подцепив двумя пальцами резинку трусов, стянул их ниже, оголяя Нейта. Как принялся прихватывать губами волоски, наблюдая за реакцией.

* * *

Живот Нейта напрягался под губами каждый раз, когда Гарри задевал его кожу языком или зубами. Эта дрожь передавалась Гарри. Он гладил выступающую косточку Нейтана, дразня дыханием, а тянуть начинало в паху у него самого.

* * *

Гарри заводил Нейта с полоборота. Сейчас Нейт смотрел на его влажные губы и мерцающие в лунном свете глаза и не понимал, как они продержались так долго. Почему Нейт не трахнул Гарри при первой встрече? Как он мог спать с ним в Каире в одной кровати и не хотеть сорвать всю одежду нахер?  
Потому что сейчас он умирал от этого желания.

* * *

Гарри думал, что это будет неловко. Что-нибудь пойдет не так. Его остановят. Он остановится сам. Все сведется к шутке. В его некрологе напишут «захлебнулся собственными смущательными массами».  
Вместо этого Нейтан Дрейк молча постанывал в его руках. Гарри смотрел и не мог налюбоваться – он думал, что его будет съедать зависть. Нет, не без этого… Но по эту сторону баррикад было не хуже.

* * *

Нейт расслабился, откидывая голову назад и позволяя себе вцепиться в волосы Гарри обеими руками – ему было плевать, что скажет этот засранец потом. Сейчас его рот был занят, а Нейту казалось, что он с ума сойдет от того, насколько ему было хорошо. И уж если рассудок покинет его сегодня, он хотел сполна насладиться сексом с Флинном.

* * *

Гарри вытер рот рукой и сделал глоток из Нейтовой бутылки. Почему-то сейчас, когда он сидел на коленях перед Нейтом, смывая его вкус и набежавшую слюну пивом, а тот почти лежал в кресле со смешно спущенными штанами, измятой рубашкой и улыбкой довольного дебила, все шутки про оральный секс показались несмешными. Они оба выглядели весьма нелепо. Им обоим было на это, в общем-то срать.

 

**Глава 6**

– И почему мы уверены, – поинтересовался Гарри, вылезая из джипа, – что вход не придется откапывать с экскаватором?  
– Судя по карте, вход в гробницу не в земле. А в скале. – Нейт надел наплечную кобуру, пристегнул к ней моток веревки и фонарь. Затем достал из багажника рюкзак с экипировкой и вделся в него.  
– А, тогда понятно. Скалы-то вечны. Никаких обвалов, – пробормотал Гарри, убирая бутылку с водой в боковой сетчатый карман.  
– Я все пропустил, и ночью возле отеля садилось «Золотое сердце»? А то кажется, тебя покусал Марвин.  
– Захлопнись, – фыркнул Гарри.

Выдолбленный в скале просторный грот они нашли быстро – трудно пройти мимо такого.  
– Гениально, – констатировал Нейт, оглядывая рукотворную пещеру. В девятнадцатом веке здесь велись раскопки, их следы еще сохранились: расчищенные узоры на стенах, неплохо сохранившиеся инструменты… археологи покидали раскопки в спешке. Позже сюда приходили и куда как более современные люди: выдолбленные в стенах иероглифы были изуродованы граффити на французском и арабском. Песчаник неплохо впитал краску, кажется, последние лет тридцать сюда уже не совался никто.  
– Ты уверен, что мы по адресу?  
– Карта указывает сюда. Потом «неудачная» экспедиция Руже. В архивах писали, что вместо гробницы он нашел мало чем примечательный недостроенный погребальный храм египтянина среднего класса. И вот мы здесь, – Нейт обвел рукой грот.

Затем он прошел вдоль стены, разглядывая иероглифы. Ничего необычного – исследователи жизни Руже были правы. Но Нейт был уверен, что все это неспроста. Руже хотел, чтобы все считали именно так.  
Внимание Нейтана привлек рисунок солнца. Изображенный почти под потолком он не был оригинальным – стандартный для Верхнего Египта диск с парой десятков лучей-рук, тянущихся от него к земле. Часть из них была сколота, часть стерлась и угадывалась лишь по очертаниям. Лучше всего сохранилась пятая слева.  
Кроме того, она располагалась не ребром к зрителю, а раскрытой внутренней стороной. Маленький художественный изыск, от которого засосало под ложечкой.  
– Гарри… кажется, я нашел.

Нейт принялся поспешно раскладывать на полу все необходимое. Еще во время своего вынужденного отдыха они с Гарри сделали гипсовое «ложе», в которое уложили камни так, чтобы получилась рука и камни не «гуляли». Теперь, когда оттиск был собран, стало еще заметней, насколько он – несмотря на несколько сколов – невероятно детален.  
План был готов заранее, поэтому Гарри, не задавая вопросов, достал толстую свечу и поджег ее. Пока Нейт смазывал собранную по кускам форму тонким слоем вазелина, стараясь не забить тонкие борозды оттиска, растопилось достаточно воска, и Гарри наклонил свечу, сливая его. Белесая жидкость заполняла все бороздки: сетки морщин и изогнутые линии отпечатков пальцев.

По жаре воск застывал неторопливо. Нейт успел изучить каждый сохранившийся на стене символ – скука, – а Гарри и вовсе вздремнул, прислонившись к стене в углу. Нейт сел на пол, смотря сквозь неширокий выход на раскинувшиеся вокруг барханы. Застывшие волны яркого, почти оранжевого, песка, глубокое синее небо – Нейт редко успевал обратить внимание на то, что окружало его в путешествиях, потому что как-то так всегда получалось, что он бежал. От кого-нибудь или за кем-нибудь. Тем ценнее были эти моменты застывшего спокойствия. Словно нажал на паузу, чтобы рассмотреть пейзаж детальнее. Непривычная тишина безлюдного места после деревни с плохо затыкавшимися соседскими петухами и бензиновым генератором соседа ласкала уши. Ее нарушало только мерное дыхание спящего Гарри. Он уронил голову на плечо, его нога была согнута в колене. За последнее время произошло так много, что Нейту казалось, будто он знает Гарри всю жизнь. Но он все еще умудрялся находить новое. Родинка под линией челюсти. Пара веснушек на правом веке. Прямо под вечно спадающей на лоб непослушной прядью.  
– Хватит пялиться, Дрейк, – сонным голосом пробормотал Гарри, косясь на Нейта из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Как там восковая подруга Кемнеби?  
– Думаю, готова.

Это действительно было так. Точная копия руки Кемнеби легко выскользнула из смазанной формы.  
– Как живая, – прокашлялся Гарри, стирая с ладони остатки вазелина. Затем он вытер форму и сунул ее в рюкзак Нейта.  
– Только белая.  
– Ну, добавить немного кетчупа, и на Хэллоуин сойдет.  
– Ты пока и своей можешь детей пугать.

Нейт шутил, улыбаясь чуть шире, чем стоило бы, потому что внутри него все подрагивало от предвкушения. Сейчас им предстояло выяснить: сработает ли волшебство – а иначе всю эту цепочку событий было не назвать, – или они окажутся двумя придурками посреди пустыни с восковым муляжом руки.

Белая ладонь вошла в выдолбленное в стене углубление так, словно ее только что извлекли не из формы, а именно отсюда. В то же мгновение в стене зашуршало, и Нейт инстинктивно отступил на шаг.  
Все руки солнца вместе с ним самим медленно выдвигались вперед, пока стена не стала плоской, словно не было на ней секундой раньше никакого рельефа. Затем весь кусок стены ровным прямоугольником продавился внутрь сантиметров на пять и застыл. В десяти сантиметрах от границы отделилась ступенью внутренняя часть и утопла глубже. Следом еще одна ступень. Третья. Четвертая.  
Пока самая последняя часть, высотой не более полуметра, не ушла в сторону, обнажая черную дыру прохода.

Нейт выдохнул – он только сейчас понял, что не дышал все это время. Он обернулся – Гарри разглядывал образовавшийся проход со смесью восхищения и опаски.  
– Черт меня побери…  
– Чувствуешь себя Алисой?  
– Угу. Авторства Мак Ги, – буркнул Гарри, включая фонарь.

Тихий шелест за его спиной заставил обоих обернуться.  
– Что за херь… – его голос осип. Он схватился за локоть Нейта, неотрывно глядя в угол пещеры. Кучка песка сама по себе стала подниматься в воздух. Без малейшего ветра песчинки взлетали вверх, складываясь в песчаный вихрь. Небольшой, но густой и плотный. Он крутился все быстрее.

– Возможно, механизм открыл еще и какие-то заслонки. Для пущего эффе… – Нейт резко заткнулся. Потому что он своими собственными глазами увидел, как из нутра вихря в их сторону потянулись белые костлявые пальцы. Следом показался череп. Нейт первым сбросил оцепенение и схватился за свой ПМ. Машинально выстрелил в район груди, и пуля проскочила между ребер. Вторую скелет, уже почти вылезший из завесы песка, поймал ртом. Открывающимся, сука, ртом. Нейт был готов поклясться, что скелет смеялся, клацая зубами.

Нейт попятился назад, утаскивая и Гарри за собой. Тот лихорадочно ощупал свою кобуру и вытащил беретту, пытаясь на бегу отстрелить скелету хоть что-нибудь. Несколько выстрелов в плечо – скелет остался без руки, но продолжил наступать. Нейт попал по колену, но скелет просто запрыгал на одной ноге, вытягивая свою непомерно длинную руку в их сторону. Его пальцы почти сомкнулись на воротнике Нейта, и тот все же нырнул спиной в темноту, толкая Гарри еще дальше.  
Стена с громким стуком закрылась. Очень вовремя – она прищемила скелету голову, размозжив череп на мелкие осколки. Все, что осталось от него, – кусок лба, да пара пальцев, которыми он хватался за край. Нейт спешно наступил на эти обломки, раздавливая их в пыль. Даже в свете фонарика он видел, как белая пыль потемнела, превращаясь в обычный песок.  
– Что. Это. Блядь. Такое. Было?  
– Я… не знаю, – выдавил из себя Нейт, все еще разглядывающий мелкую крошку под своими ногами.  
– Отлично. – Гарри перезарядил пистолет.

Нейт собрался с духом. Нужно было идти.  
– Здесь мы не выйдем.  
– Я понял. А в этом вашем прикладном искусствоведении в полевых условиях часто такое?  
– Каждый день, – широко улыбнулся Нейт, перебарывая ползущий по венам страх. В конце концов, выбора у них сейчас и правда не было.

Пошарив лучом фонаря по полу и стенам, Нейт нашел уже знакомую темную полосу. Он уже собирался поджечь ее, когда Гарри перехватил его за руку.  
– Ты сейчас зажжешь, и выяснится, что мы стоим в зале, полном неубиваемых скелетов.  
Нейт рассмеялся (он надеялся, что вышло убедительно).  
– С чего ты взял?  
Гарри замялся.  
– Обычно так и бывает.  
– Где?  
– В фильмах, – не очень уверенно ответил Гарри.  
– Блин, в каких еще фильмах? В ужастиках?  
– Знаешь ли! – взвился Гарри. – Они похожи на происходящее куда больше, чем канал Дискавери.  
– Ну… – Нейт повел плечом. – Может, ты и прав. Но тогда свет нам точно не повредит.

Огненная полоса осветила квадратное помещение. Никаких скелетов в нем не было. Как и кучек песка по углам. Только сами зажигались свечи в высоких подсвечниках и факелы на стенах, отчего у Нейта на затылке волосы шевелились. Но он успокоил себя тем, что достаточно было тонких незаметных нитей, протянутых от основной полосы к фитилям, чтобы достичь такого эффекта.  
У дальней стены стоял саркофаг. Здоровый черный, украшенный разноцветной росписью, которую не тронули века, саркофаг.  
– Вот так? Уже?  
Нейт покачал головой.  
– Это второй саркофаг.  
– В смысле? – опешил Гарри.  
– Мумию сначала клали в первый, плотно ее облегающий, больше всего похожий на человека. Живой не мумифицированный человек мог и не поместиться в таком. Затем шел второй – тоже деревянный, его контуры все еще повторяли контуры тела. Потом уже внешний каменный гроб. Великих еще и сверху накрывали здоровой прямоугольной дурой. Так что я очень сомневаюсь, что перед нами тот самый Хаэмуас. К тому же…  
Нейт прошел в середину комнаты. Там расположился каменный продолговатый стол. Его единственная толстая нога была украшена изображением Анубиса. На столе стояло четыре небольших сосуда. Три из них венчали головы животных, одну – человеческая.  
– Канопы, – констатировал Нейт. – Это сосуды, в которые полагалось класть органы умершего при мумификации.  
– И для чего они здесь? Кого здесь предлагается мумифицировать?  
Нейт повернулся к Гарри и со вздохом посмотрел на него. Тот сразу вскинул руки.  
– Не отвечай. Не хочу слышать.  
– Ладно тебе, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Нейт попробовал открыть крышку в виде человеческой головы, но та не поддалась. Впрочем, сами канопы тоже не поднимались, они были объединены со столом в единое целое. Возможно, их объединял механизм, и тогда…  
– Ты не ляжешь на стол? – поинтересовался он у Гарри будничным тоном.  
– Нет.  
– Просто ляг, Гарри. Я не собираюсь тебя резать. – Нейт взял в руки ритуальный нож, лежавший возле каноп. Острое, отполированное до блеска лезвие серповидной формы. Инкрустированная сердоликом рукоять. Он знал ребят, которые неплохо заплатили бы за настолько хорошо сохранившийся артефакт. Проследив за возмущенным взглядом Гарри, Нейт поспешил спрятать нож. – Прости. Засмотрелся.  
– Ты уже побыл Осирисом. Может этим шакалоголовым, – Гарри ткнул в изображение Анубиса, занятого подготовкой трупа к мумифицированию, – побуду я?  
– А может мы возьмем твою роль за традицию, – сузил глаза Нейт. – Мало ли в чем еще ты признаешься?  
Гарри глянул на Нейтана слишком серьезно. На мгновение тому показалось, что он перегнул палку. Гарри в два шага оказался рядом и сел на стол, прихватывая Нейтана за ворот.  
– Я сделаю это только потому, что ты мне будешь должен, Дрейк, – прошипел он ему в ухо и лег.

Не рассчитанный на рост современного человека стол был маловат для Гарри: ступни свешивались. Но механизм сработал. Стол просел на несколько сантиметров вниз, и крышки каноп сами открылись – словно сосуды разом запрокинули головы. Внутри было предсказуемо пусто.  
Нейт присел на корточки, разглядывая изображение Анубиса в поисках подсказок. Тот складывал в одну из каноп весьма детально прорисованную печень. Сверху была иероглифическая подпись.  
– Итак. Нам надо понять, в какой сосуд он кладет печень.  
– Там не подписано? – раздраженно поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Подписано. Имя. Но я ни черта не помню о канопах, кроме того, что эти ребята вроде как сыновья Гора.  
– Погоди, а как имя? – голос Гарри изменился, словно он что-то нашел.  
– Амсет.  
– Нейт, я не секу в этом языке. По иероглифам.  
– Четыре знака. Первое и последнее – перья. Второй иероглиф горизонтальный…  
– Это человек.  
Нейт вынырнул из-под стола.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Большой секрет, – ответил Гарри, старательно не глядя на потолок. Нейт подыграл и тоже не стал туда смотреть, снова опускаясь вниз.  
С другой стороны квадратной ноги он обнаружил сцену укладывания в сосуд легких.  
– Ищи Хапи, начинается с иероглифа в виде перекрученной веревки, заканчивается двумя перьями.  
– Это обезьяна, – сообщил Гарри, и Нейт сделал пометку в своем блокноте, изображая маленького павиана с сигаретой в руках.  
На следующем изображении Анубис держал желудок.  
– Тебе нужны три иероглифа. Звезда, гриф и червяк под солнцем. Дуамутеф.  
– Шакал.  
Нейт зарисовал два острых уха рядом с желудком.  
– Тут остался ошарашенный пингвин, он чем питается? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Боже, Флинн, это не пингвин. А сокол. И… – Нейт оглядел последнюю сторону, уточняя свои воспоминания. – В его канопу складывают кишечник.

Нейт встал, разминая ноги, и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот закинул руки за голову, всем своим видом показывая, что ему удобно. Получалось не очень.  
– Ладно, нам надо что-то засунуть в канопы. Что-то по весу напоминающее органы.  
Нейт зарылся в рюкзак. Он остановился на теплых кофтах. Разрезав их на куски, он распределил их на четыре кучки разного веса. Он только надеялся, что его скудные познания в анатомии не сильно различаются с действительностью. Он засунул каждую из кучек в соответствующий сосуд. Ничего не произошло. Тогда Нейт достал бутылку с водой и залил немного в канопы, смачивая флисовые органо-заменители. И все еще никакого толку.

– Нейт… – Гарри наблюдал за его метаниями и попытками.  
– Что?  
– Может быть, нужна кровь?  
– Какая еще кровь?  
– Человеческая.  
– Это бред. Все механизмы устроены на физике. Ты весом продавил стол – канопы открылись. Теперь нужно просто подобрать нужный вес, консистенцию и…  
– Скелет тоже был физикой?  
Нейт уперся ладонями в стол. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Гарри. Он сам об этом думал. Не хотел думать, но не получалось.  
– Ладно. Ладно. Давай попробуем.  
Нейт достал изогнутый нож и уже собрался порезать ладонь, как Гарри остановил его.  
– Нам нужен хоть кто-то с двумя здоровыми руками.  
– Нет, – резко отрезал Нейт, почему-то сразу поняв, о чем говорит Гарри. Он видел, как тот нервно жевал губами. Это было непростым решением. – Нет.  
– Давай попробуем так: ты снимешь швы, и мы их кинем в канопы. Возможно, этого будет достаточно?  
– А твой шрам не разойдется?  
– Не должен. – Гарри снял с руки повязку и решительно протянул ладонь Нейту. – Давай сначала наебывать систему до конца, а потом уже резать.  
Нейт постарался сдержать мелкую дрожь в руках и держать нож ровно. Поддев кончиком ножа первый шов, он срезал его. Гарри поморщился и запрокинул голову, разглядывая потолок.

Один за другим, Нейт разрезал все шесть стежков – по три с обеих сторон. Затем осторожно вытащил каждый из них. На нитях остались куски запекшейся крови. Местами они еще даже были влажными.  
Нейт кинул парочку в ближайшую канопу, и, к великому облегчению, голова обезьяны захлопнулась.  
Гарри, наспех перевязывающий руку назад, вздрогнул от этого щелчка, и Нейт успокаивающе обхватил ладонью его плечо чисто инстинктивным, опережающим сознание, жестом. Гарри глянул на голову обезьяны-Хапи и изобразил улыбку. Нейт же увидел, как облегченно он выдохнул.

Нейт поспешил забросить нитки в оставшиеся канопы. Все сыновья Гора приняли их странную жертву и захлопнулись.

С натужным скрипом поднялась крышка саркофага. Нейт не уследил, как Гарри успел соскочить со стола, оказываясь плечом к плечу с ним и с береттой наготове. Впрочем, как сам он выхватил пистолет, он тоже не осознал.  
Секунда. Две. Три. Тишина.  
Никто не вылез из саркофага. Ничего больше не происходило. Нейт сделал осторожный шаг вперед, скользя передней ногой по полу, словно боясь, что очередная плита провалится под ногой. Все еще ничего. Шаг. Тишина. Гарри медленно следовал за ним, оглядывая беглым взглядом всю комнату.  
Когда Нейт приблизился к саркофагу и заглянул внутрь, руки его облегченно повисли. Там было пусто. Никаких мумий или скелетов. Только надписи золотой краской поверх черного дерева.

Расшифровать их без подсказки у Нейта уже не получалось, и он полез за справочником. Язык был сложен, встречались незнакомые иероглифы, но общая суть до него дошла.  
– «Только пройдя путем мертвых, ты найдешь дорогу». Если вкратце.  
– Не-е-ейт.  
– Что? – безвинно хлопнул он глазами. – Только что ты был готов пожертвовать рукой.  
– Несколькими каплями крови, – уточнил Гарри.  
– Ну и что тебе залезть в какой-то ящик? – старательно беззаботно поинтересовался Нейт.  
– А почему не ты?  
– Ну подумай. Чтобы достать человека оттуда, наверняка, нужно прочитать еще пару египетских надписей или решить очередную головоломку Хаэмуаса.  
– Твои долги растут, – пробормотал Гарри, но закинул вещи в саркофаг и перекинул ногу через край. Когда он туда лег, лицо его стало белее. – Мне кажется, археология – это слишком много адреналина для меня.  
– Ну хоть кто-то понял, – улыбнулся Нейт, надеясь, что его улыбка выглядела уверенной, потому что одновременно с ней он захлопнул крышку саркофага.

Как только она коснулась бортов, ногам стало мокро. Нейт только сейчас понял, что саркофаг стоял в некотором подобии желоба, который теперь наполнялся водой. И вода эта, несмотря на то, что ее пока было мало – только подошву прикрывала, – утекала под стену с немыслимой скоростью. Когда прибавилось еще два сантиметра, Нейт почувствовал, как его тащит по полу. Но самое паршивое, что Нейт слышал шум воды из-за противоположной стены, который становился все громче.

Стена проломилась под напором. Вода ворвалась в помещение, разбрасывая куски камня, сметая подсвечники и сбивая огонь. Зал погрузился во тьму, и единственное, что успел сделать Нейт – запрыгнуть на саркофаг, который потащило в сторону стены со стоком. Тяжелый гроб разгонялся все сильнее, подгоняемый волнами воды. Нейт почувствовал, как увесистое, но все же дерево оторвало от пола потоком и подняло выше. Он вцепился пальцами в стыки крышки с основной частью, понимая, что стена становится все ближе.

Удар был сильным. По всему саркофагу пошла отдача. Нейт с трудом удержался – одна рука сорвалась, но он сумел вернуть ее на место. Он не видел, что происходит вокруг, но прекрасно понял, что стену саркофаг пробил и теперь несся вниз по какому-то желобу. Трубе. Вокруг плескалась вода. Она билась о борта саркофага, делая пальцы и полированную поверхность дерева скользкими, мешая держаться, заливалась сверху, за шиворот и в уши. Нейт сцепил зубы, прижимаясь к саркофагу всем телом. Иногда сквозь плеск и ветер в ушах он слышал глухой мат из-под крышки, – Гарри хотя бы не захлебывался.

Все закончилось так же стремительно, как и началось. Еще один оглушительный удар. Нейт слетел с саркофага и еле успел сгруппироваться, прежде чем приземлиться на твердый решетчатый пол. Кувыркнувшись, он прокатился еще несколько метров, обдирая колени и руки, пока не смог остановиться. Откашлявшись от воды, Нейт поднял голову. В этом помещении было светло. В потолке были уже знакомые по Руану дырки, не выходящие на поверхность, но источающие свет. Дыра, из которой они выскочили, все еще фонтанировала водой, но та утекала через решетку в полу.  
Рядом с решеткой в целой куче обломков дерева сидел, потирая плечо, Гарри с чудом уцелевшими рюкзаками. Его одежда была почти сухой, но скулы и предплечья посекло щепками.  
Нейт, мокрый до нитки, медленно встал, придерживая себя за затылок. Голова кружилась. Правее макушки болело остро – Нейт потрогал волосы, слегка отжимая их, и посмотрел на пальцы. Вода была розовой. Еще ныла лодыжка. Идти Нейт мог, но наступать было неприятно.  
Гарри тоже поднялся и пнул попавшуюся под ногу доску.  
– Это и есть твой обещанный сверхинтеллектуальный способ вытаскивать меня из саркофага?  
Нейт подошел, пошатываясь, ближе, давая Гарри себя разглядеть.  
– Мне повезло меньше. Тебя это успокоит?  
– Есть в мире высшая справедливость, – довольно улыбнулся Гарри, одновременно с этим подхватывая Нейта под руку и ощупывая его ребра и спину.

Пару минут Нейт постоял, опираясь на Гарри и сжимая виски, под аккомпанемент унизительных придурошных шуток его авторства. Этого хватило, чтобы голова перестала так сильно гудеть.

– Я всегда представлял реку в царство мертвых как стоячую темную воду с утлым суденышком, управляемом мрачным лодочником с веслом. А не гребаный рафтинг!  
– Историки иногда ошибаются, – пробормотал Нейт, потирая лоб.  
Он медленно распрямился и осмотрел помещение – очевидно техническое, только для слива воды. А их ждала уходящая спиралью вниз лестница. Пара неуверенных шагов без поддержки Гарри – в голове отдавалось, но терпимо, можно было продолжать путь.

Широкие и высокие ступени вели их все глубже, но вокруг по-прежнему было достаточно светло. Свет лился из фигурных отверстий в виде иероглифов – какие же сложные системы были выстроены в этой гробнице. Ради чего? Что прятал Хаэмуас? Только свое тело?

Нейт сделал еще шаг и чуть не рухнул с обрыва – Гарри вовремя ухватил его за пояс, помогая поймать равновесие.

Перед ними была яма. Вернее будет сказать иначе – они вышли из середины стены и стояли на небольшом уступе. Пол находился ниже метра на три. Выход из комнаты располагался на таком же уступе на другой стене. Но к нему не было никакой лестницы или веревки. Нейт оглядел стены, прикидывая, смогут ли они пролезть, но идеально гладкие стены не оставляли надежд.

Гарри глянул вниз, и его лицо исказилось. Он медленно сделал шаг назад и сел на последнюю ступень лестницы, слишком плотно сцепляя пальцы.  
– У тебя боязнь высоты после Руана?  
– Нет, – Гарри достал металлическую флягу вместо бутылки воды и отхлебнул из нее.  
Нейт хотел возмутиться, что сейчас совсем не время употреблять ром, но не стал. Внимательно рассмотрев пол, он увидел то же, что и Гарри, и так же отшатнулся. Пол внизу был черный не от краски. А от змей. Их чешуя бликовала в лучах холодного света, на первый взгляд напоминая мелкую мозаику. Но сейчас, приглядевшись, Нейт видел как длинные скользкие тела переплетались друг с другом. Как извивались тонкие хвосты и колыхались приподнятые округлые головы. От их постоянного движения к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

– Как, – спросил Гарри, морщась после второго глотка. – Как они здесь выживают?  
– Не знаю, – зябко повел плечами Нейт. – Может, у них есть выход…  
– И они продолжают ползать друг по другу вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться простором пустыни? Нейт, послушай. Этот свет с потолка… – Гарри показал Нейту часы. – Девять вечера. Солнце село. Луна так ярко еще не светит. Это все…  
– Странно, – закончил за него Нейт. – Знаю.  
– А что делать с этим, ты случайно не в курсе?  
Нейт на автомате принял протянутую флягу и отхлебнул. Вопреки ожиданиям, голове стало легче.  
– Змеи были одним из испытаний на пути по реке загробного мира. Чтобы они пропустили усопшего, не тронув, нужно было назвать их по именам.  
– Какая прелесть, – скривился Гарри. – Ну и как, каждую местную Марию и Джоанну в лицо знаешь?  
– Я не перезваниваю стервозным девчонкам, – откликнулся Нейт, вставая.  
Он разглядывал тот кусок стены, к которому был доступ. Если способ перебраться и существовал, то он должен был быть где-то здесь.

* * *

Гарри сделал очередной глоток и убрал флягу. Он глянул вниз только один раз, но не мог отделаться от картинки медленно – неотвратимо – ползущих змей. Он знал, что чешуйчатые твари не смогут взобраться по отвесным стенам, прекрасно знал. Но ему все время казалось, что по штанам ползет узкое извивающееся тело. Или шевелится на плече под волосами, шипит в ухо. Обвивает лодыжки. Он старался не дергаться, только напрягал мышцы, избавляясь от фантомных ощущений. Он не собирался давать страху власть над собой. Тот не спрашивал, но Гарри боролся.

Нейт изучал стену. Потом достал блокнот и справочник с иероглифами. Очевидно, нашел что-то, но Гарри не мог заставить себя встать и присоединиться. Для этого пришлось бы приблизиться к краю, а у Гарри от одной мысли об этом кружилась голова.  
Минут пятнадцать Нейт усердно переводил, а потом принялся нажимать на плиты в стене. Те не поддавались. И когда Гарри уже собирался предложить помощь, собрав остатки воли в кулак, он почувствовал толчок. Из боковой стены выдвинулся ряд камней. Они не просто выехали небольшим уступом, а продолжили движение дальше – это оказалась целая плита, медленно, но верно закрывавшая собой змей и образующая новый пол, позволяющий дойти до следующей двери.  
– Не сиди, пошли, – озабоченно добавил Нейт.  
Гарри готов был бежать. Он не доверял этой толстой плите ни на грамм и был бы рад проскочить ее как можно быстрее, а лучше сразу телепортнуться на другой конец. Но он не был уверен, что прихрамывающий Нейт сможет показать спринтерский результат. Поэтому Гарри пошел по еще движущейся плите, стараясь идти возле Нейта. Тот шел быстро, но не бежал. Ноги Гарри то и дело сами срывались на бег, но тогда Гарри начинал прикалываться: пританцовывая, он разворачивался спиной и выразительно смотрел на Нейта. Он быстро сбивался с траектории на до сих пор продвигающейся к противоположной стенке плите. Нейт закатывал глаза и прибавлял скорости. Пытался.

Они дошли до середины комнаты, когда плита доехала до стены и соприкоснулась с ней, ощутимо тряхнув – Нейт взмахнул руками, ловя равновесие. Гарри подхватил его за локоть, и Нейт благодарно улыбнулся. Слегка растерянно, открыто. В такие моменты Гарри хотелось прижать его к себе и поцеловать так, чтобы воздуха не осталось, но сейчас это было совсем некстати. Как и в большинстве других подобных ситуаций.  
Плита замерла всего на секунду. И тут же двинулась назад. Гарри прошиб холодный пот. Они прошли полкомнаты, пока плита двигалась туда. А значит, если они будут идти с той же скоростью, то…

Нейт побежал. Не на пределе возможностей, и все равно каждый раз, когда его правая нога касалась пола, он морщился, но продолжал бежать. Гарри бежал рядом, пока земля в буквальном смысле уходила из под ног. Гарри старался не смотреть вправо, где снова обнажался нижний ярус со змеями. Только вперед и на Нейта. Гарри казалось, что каждый их шаг, каждое касание кроссовками плиты заставляет ее двигаться быстрей. Что втягивается она намного резвее, чем выдвигалась. Иначе как объяснить то, что им оставалось еще несколько метров, когда край плиты уже совпал с вожделенным уступом? И площадь их соприкосновения становилась все меньше и меньше…

Нейт хлопнул Гарри по плечу, и тот знал, что это значит. Нейт не стал останавливаться, чтобы не терять скорость и время на разговоры, но его план был как всегда – просто беги и прыгай. Он был чертовски прав сейчас. Но каждый шаг наливал ноги густым свинцом. Тело становилось ватным, но Гарри пересиливал себя. Он толкнулся – может раньше, чем следовало бы, – и пролетел оставшиеся метры по воздуху, приземляясь до боли в ступнях жестко.

Он быстро обернулся. Вовремя – Нейт чуть не прилетел прямо в него, но Гарри успел отступить и, одной рукой схватившись за арку прохода, другой прижал Нейта к себе. Их опасно качнуло, но Гарри удержался на ногах.  
Нейт болезненно зашипел и, держась за Гарри, попробовал переступить с ноги на ногу.  
– Порядок? – осторожно уточнил Гарри.  
– Ага. – Нейт тряхнул ногой и встал ровно, коротко сжимая плечо Гарри вместо невысказанного «спасибо».

Гарри помог сделать ему первые шаги по уходящеей вверх лестнице, но Нейт и правда неплохо справлялся сам. Пришлось отпустить.

* * *

Когда они вышли в следующий зал, то Нейт первым делом глянул за край платформы, на которой они оказались – комната имела строение, точь-в-точь повторяющее предыдущую. Только входная и выходная платформы ощутимо больше. Гарри подошел и тоже посмотрел. Внизу стояла вода, ее гладь была покрыта мелкой рябью. Нейт поджал губы.  
– Вода это страшно? – уточнил Гарри.  
– А тебе было мало? – хмуро поинтересовался Нейт, проходясь по платформе в поисках способа перебраться на другую сторону.  
Вместо камня под ногой хрустнул песок. Пальцы сами метнулись к кобуре, но ничего не произошло.

Гарри быстро огляделся и, увидев возле себя такую же кучку, расшвырял песок кроссовком, смахивая его вниз и расчищая пол до основания.  
– Весь не уберешь, – Нейт показал на горки в углах. – Лучше давай просто уберемся отсюда побыстрей.  
– Это по твоей части, ковбой.  
– А у меня все готово. – Нейт встал возле поначалу незамеченного рычага у стены.  
– И что он делает? А главное, что мы будем делать с тем, что сделает он?  
– Сообразим по обстоятельствам, – буркнул Нейт, хватаясь за рычаг. Тот выглядел хлипким: деревянная рукоять, обмотанная подистлевшим тряпьем. Но вопреки ожиданиям рычаг оказался рабочим. Он мягко сдвинулся с места и встал в противоположный паз.

Застучали механизмы в стенах, от этого звука по коже бежали мурашки. Загудела платформа под ногами, и Нейт встал устойчивее, цепляясь рукой за стену. Гарри сделал шаг назад в проход, но платформа стояла надежно, не качалась и даже не вибрировала. А вот в потолке открылся огромный люк. Из темноты показалась конструкция из досок и веревок – это был мост. Он опускался все ниже, пока не соприкоснулся с платформами, образуя проход.

Дальше все события слились в один полыхающий ад. В прямом смысле этого слова. «Вода», тихо плескавшаяся внизу, загорелась. Всполохи огня осветили комнату и моментально подняли температуру на несколько градусов. Вместе с тем песок под ногами зашевелился.  
Нейт дал деру, забегая на мост сразу за также резко стартанувшим Гарри. Веревочный мост колыхался, доски поскрипывали под ногами, но не один из них не вернулся бы на платформу. Потому что там из ниоткуда – не считать же пять сантиметров песка достаточным размером для хранения костей – появлялись скелеты. Песок поднимался вверх, словно от жара, и из него, как из могилы, вылезали все новые скелеты. Их было много. Они шли вперед медленнее, чем появлялись новые, и они толкались костлявыми плечами, пробиваясь вперед. И на этот раз твари были вооружены. В их руках были древние мечи. На их запястьях болтались золотые браслеты. Нейту казалось, что он слышит, как их рты шипят: «Иаят, Иаят, Иаят», но он убеждал себя, что это шипело разгорающееся все сильнее пламя под ними. Не могут говорить те, у кого нет связок. О том, как они бегают без мышц, Нейт уже не думал.

Ему становилось жарко. Огонь поднимался все выше, облизывая стены. Гарри развернулся и пошел задом. Одной рукой он держался за веревочные перила, другой отстреливал прущих на мост скелетов. Даже так он двигался чуть ли не быстрее, чем Нейт.  
Нейт тоже пытался стрелять, но Гарри рыкнул на него: «не тормози, вперед!», и Нейт послушно припустил прямо.

Доски начинали трещать под ногами. Одна сломалась, стоило Нейту с нее сойти. Обломки полетели вниз, прямо в голодное пламя. То взвилось выше, словно в поисках добавки. Следующая доска загорелась прямо под ногой. Нейт подпрыгнул и схватился за верхнюю веревку.  
– Гарри, наверх! – рыкнул он, закашливаясь от дыма, и протянул руку.  
Гарри вцепился в нее и повис за секунду до того, как обуглившиеся доски осыпались вниз.

Грубая веревка резала пальцы, прогибаясь под двойным весом. Гарри вполз по Дрейку наверх и повис рядом. На этот раз Нейт пустил его вперед – если шел медленнее Нейт, то с удержанием себя на руках у Гарри еще были трудности. Он старался, как мог. А Нейт пытался сбить из ПМа скелетов, прущих на веревку. Их собратьев пожирал огонь, но они просто залезали по их головам выше, пока не вцеплялись в веревку.

Одна тварь опасно приблизилась и прыгнула с растопыренными пальцами, напоминая неотвратимо летящее в лицо огромное насекомое. Нейт встретил скелета выстрелом в лоб. Пуля оставила дыру, и от ее ударной силы череп скелета повернулся с хрустом. Он взмахнул руками и, уже готовый рухнуть вниз, все же вцепился в ногу Нейта, пытаясь взобраться выше, несмотря на свернутую шею. Нейт тряхнул ногой изо всех сил, всаживая в башку скелета целую обойму, пока та не рассыпалась на мелкие осколки. Обезглавленный, с дымящимися ступнями, скелет все равно упорно сжимал свои пальцы на поясе Нейта, пытаясь стащить его вниз. Нейт со всей силы врезал рукояткой пистолета по позвоночнику и ребрам, разбивая их, и снова дернулся.

Скелет – тот набор костей, что от него остался, – все же полетел вниз. Глаза слезились от дыма, но Нейт увидел, что оставшиеся на платформе скелеты перестали переть на полыхающий мост. Вместо этого они пилили веревки своими ржавыми мечами.  
– Блядь, Гарри, держись! – успел крикнуть он, прежде чем веревка лопнула.

Невыносимый жар обдал все тело. Короткий полет – и Нейт уперся выставленной вперед здоровой ногой в стену. Раскаленные камни жарили подошву. Нейт задрал голову, пытаясь сквозь дым и слезы разглядеть хоть что-то. Вверху маячила задница Гарри. Он шевелился, но Нейт не мог понять, лезет ли он выше. Руку свело от завершившего полет рывка. Воздуха было чертовски мало. Глаза закрывались. Нейт с трудом удерживался, слабо представляя, как сможет подтянуться. Он убрал пистолет в кобуру и прокашлялся, собираясь с мыслями. Сейчас. Он сможет.  
Нейт уперся ногами в стену и, шагнув ими, подтянулся. Вдруг веревка дернулась вверх. Нейт снова посмотрел на Гарри, но не увидел его – только далекий потолок за дымовой завесой. Еще рывок. Нейта вытягивали наверх. Он опустил ноги вниз, обвивая ими веревку, отдаваясь во власть своего спасителя. Хорошо, что Гарри не умел читать мысли. Иначе Нейту пришлось бы его убить.

Гарри втянул Нейта на платформу. Вскарабкавшись, Нейт застыл на четвереньках, пытаясь откашляться. Ему казалось, что пепел покрыл изнутри его горло и легкие. Гарри сидел перед ним, обнимая за шею, помогая продышаться. Здесь тянуло свежим воздухом – он дул в комнату именно отсюда, раздувая пламя за их спинами сильней. Сейчас ветер казался даже влажным, мягко обдувая щеки. Камни приятно холодили колени и ладони.  
Нейт медленно подтянул под себя ноги и, сев на пятки, поднял голову. Гарри дышал ровно. Ему досталось меньше угарного газа. И лицо его было почище. Всего несколько смазанных темных полос. Нейт ощупал свои щеки, перекатывая под пальцами смесь гари и пота – сам он, наверное, напоминал негритенка сейчас.

Гарри взъерошил волосы на его затылке. Нейт вздохнул полной грудью – ему все же удалось, – и посмотрел в настороженные светлые глаза Гарри.  
Его губы были солеными и теплыми. Рука на затылке осторожно сжалась, пока Нейт неторопливо прихватывал их своими. Мягкие, но ощутимые касания.  
– Огненное озеро, – сказал он наконец подбородку Гарри, – еще одно…  
– …Испытание на пути мертвых. – закончил за него Гарри. – Я уже понял. Кажется, начинаю разбираться в мифологии Древнего Египта.

Нейтан усмехнулся и встал, придерживаясь за арку. Гарри поднялся следом и поднял рюкзак. Осмотрел.  
– Нейт, он у тебя из чего?  
– Адамантиевые нити, – отшутился Нейт, ощупывая себя. Несколько прорех на кофте, на джинсах рваная дыра в том месте, где скелет особенно цепко ухватился за бедро. Несколько подпалин. Порядок. Вот только пистолет сгинул в пламени «огненного озера», так что оставалось полагаться только на беретту Гарри.

* * *

Коридор, по которому они шли, был совсем не похож на прежние. Те – иссушенные тысячелетиями, занесенные песками так, что казалось: дышишь мелким каменным крошевом, – угрожали. Ты еще не знал, что тебя ждет, но готовился к ловушке на каждому углу. Желтоватый песчаник оставался пылью на пальцах и щеках, не на секунду не давая забыть, что над тобой – рыжие скалы и тонны пустынного песка.

Здесь же пахло влагой. Не плесенью, а именно чистой водой. И звучало тихое, неторопливое журчание. Гарри не доверял этой спокойной тиши, но плечи сами расслаблялись. Шаги становились уверенней. Коридор вильнул – больше их путь не освещало до сих пор полыхающее зарево. Не было и привычных лучей. Только густая плотная темнота. Гарри потянулся к фонарю, надеясь, что батарейки пережили воду и огонь, но вдруг на потолке загорелся крупный иероглиф – анкх.  
Он светился теплым желтоватым светом, будто светлячок. Только намного ярче. Нейт сделал шаг вперед, чтобы разглядеть его получше, и стены озарились светом. Словно гирлянды, на них загорались все новые и новые символы. Соколы. Кувшины. Прямоугольники и полукружья. Саркофаги. Перья. Люди…

Россыпь светильников заполнила мягким светом весь коридор. И теперь Гарри увидел, откуда доносилось журчание. На обеих стенах было установлено по четыре прозрачных конуса из толстого стекла. Внутри каждого лежал песок. На самом верху лежала крупная терракотовая галька, и чем ниже, тем мельче она была. В самом низу уже песок, похожий на влажную пыль. Влажной она была от того, что через эти конусы протекала вода. Она подавалась из труб и стекала, проходя все слои песка, в расположенные на полу резервуары.

Нейт ощупал один из конусов руками и наклонился, зачерпывая воду. Он сполоснул руки, лицо, шею. Гарри последовал его примеру – кристально чистая, прозрачная вода холодила руки, смывая с них копоть.  
– Никаких испытаний, связанных с ядом, у египтян не было? – уточнил Гарри, прежде чем прополоскать рот.  
– Нет, – фыркнул Нейт.

Они прошли дальше – коридор все расширялся, пока потолок не нырнул ввысь, а стены не раздались в стороны, образуя просторный зал. Звуки воды стали громче, а воздух свежее. Гарри и Нейт шли, а иероглифы сопровождали их, будто указывая дорогу. Они обвивались спиралями вокруг колонн, утекали вверх, разукрашивая собой округлый потолок.

Похоже, весь зал имел форму просторного круга. По бокам от входа располагались два огромных цилиндра, которые было не обхватить руками, уходящие под самый потолок. Вода текла сквозь наполняющий их песок и вытекала в два достаточно глубоких бассейна.  
Гирлянды иероглифов бежали все дальше, освещая детально расписанную стену. Даже у Гарри перехватило дыхание – он всерьез испугался, что может потерять Нейта, тот мог и сердечный приступ схлопотать от увиденной красоты. Засмотреться было на что. На стене была изображена высокая – в ней было метра три роста – полуобнаженная женщина. Она была изображена прямо, не по-египетски. Одинаково хорошо были видны и ее лицо с яркими острыми чертами лица, и ее высокая грудь, и лежащая на бедрах повязка. За ее спиной возвышались барханы. В одной своей руке она держала раскаленный солнечный шар, другой посыпала песком землю.

– Нейт…  
– Что? – Тот оторвался от завороженного разглядывания росписи.  
– Скажи что-нибудь, – тихо попросил Гарри, вглядываясь в то, как блестят в желтом свете глаза Нейта. В его профиль.  
– В смысле?  
– Ну расскажи. Про нее. Про Царство Мертвых. Про что угодно. Не молчи.  
– Я… не понимаю.  
– Это все так… величественно. Древне. Мне не хватает твоего голоса.  
Гарри понимал, что напрашивается. Нейт придумает остроумную насмешку и будет прав, но ему правда не хватало. Он хотел услышать этот мягкий, увлеченный голос, в котором улыбка сочетается с усталой хрипотцой. И что-нибудь про Иаят.  
Нейт не стал шутить. Он только смущенно отвел взгляд.  
– Я… Не знаю. Мне кажется, что мы попали в последний зал. Но это совсем не похоже на захоронение. Здесь нет ни мебели, ни утвари, ни ушебти… Ни гроба, в конце концов. Только она.  
– Иаят?  
– Да. Думаю, это она. Иаят Саи Десра. Дева Пустыни, – он обвел рисунок рукой. – Ее глаза закрыты. Она спит. И здесь написано… – Нейт присел на корточки, аккуратно отставляя правую ногу в сторону. – Что-то про сон и рассвет. Рассвет должен прервать ее сон.

Нейт пошел вдоль стены, ведя по ней рукой и заставляя зажечься все иероглифы. Когда он дошел до дальнего конца зала, иероглифы подсветили постамент с большим круглым зеркалом.  
– Это круто, да? – спросил он без тени издевки. Быть может, и вовсе у себя. Но он так посмотрел на Гарри, что тот быстро кивнул. Слова трудно подбирались.  
Нейт не стал останавливаться. Он прошел еще несколько метров, и его рука нырнула в стену.  
– Гарри… она сквозная.  
– Что?  
– Моя рука, она на улице.  
– Выход?  
– Не один из нас здесь не пролезет, но… черт, Гарри, ты хвастался своими понтовыми часами?  
– Они треснули от жара.  
– Ты ведь их не выбросил?  
– Нет… – Гарри залез в карман, доставая сломанные часы.  
– А компас в них еще работает? Проверь эту стену. Какая сторона света?  
– Восток.  
– Есть! – воскликнул Нейт, кидаясь назад, к зеркалу. От возбуждения он шел – и хромал – быстрее. – Это проем для солнечных лучей. На восходе солнце должно светить именно с этой стороны. Лучи проходят сквозь стену и попадают прямо сюда. – Нейт встал возле зеркала. – Значит, нам остается только развернуть его, чтобы лучи отразились и попали на Иаят. – Нейт ухватился за расположенные по кругу постамента ручки. – Тяжелый, зараза… Ты не поможешь?

Вместе они смогли развернуть тумбу. Теперь зеркало располагалось под тридцать градусов к отверстию.  
– Нейт… – Гарри накрыл его руку своей. – До рассвета еще несколько часов.  
– Да, ты прав, – выдохнул Нейт, отпуская позолоченные ручки и обхватывая пальцы Гарри своими. – Нужно передохнуть.  
– Надо осмотреть твою ногу.

Нейт сел на пол и расшнуровал кроссовок. Гарри сел рядом, обхватывая его лодыжку пальцами.  
– Болит?  
– Ноет, – свел брови Нейт.  
Сустав выглядел целым и на своем месте. Опухоли не было.  
– Ты везунчик. – Гарри выпотрошил рюкзак. Не все уцелело, но из чего сваять повязку было.  
– Да мне со многим… везет, – сказал Нейт, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри бинтует его ногу.

Когда повязка была готова, Нейт встал и попробовал наступить на ногу.  
– Спасибо.  
– Я свои долги возвращаю, в отличие от некоторых, – хмыкнул Гарри, кидаясь в Нейтана одним из помятых мюслевых батончиков. Свой он уже вскрыл и теперь жадно заглатывал, развалившись на полу и вытянув ноги.

Нейт изучал росписи на стенах, неторопливо ходя от одной к другой.  
– У меня мозг сейчас закипит, – сообщил он, ведя пальцем по очередному рисунку. – Судя по ней, – он махнул в сторону Иаят, – это больше похоже на храм. Но столько воды?.. Здесь везде рисунки Нила. Но есть и тонущие в зыбучих песках люди. А здесь… – Нейт сделал шаг, – целое песчаное торнадо с обломками домов. И скотом.  
– Древние люди вообще не очень милосердных богов придумывали.  
Нейт рассмеялся.  
– Люди мало меняются. Ты Дантевский ад читал? Хотя в Библии бывают моменты и пострашней.  
– Ну… Единый Бог хотя бы не превращается в быков, лебедей и золотой дождь, чтобы трахнуть очередную красотку.

Отсмеявшись, Нейт подошел к бассейну, рассматривая узоры, выложенные на нем плиткой.  
– Здесь вообще изображен уроборос… И превращение души в птицу. Но самое интересное – эта птица становится камнем, из которого растет дерево. Черт побери, это бесконечность перерождений.  
– Популярная для Египта тема.  
– Не совсем, – покачал головой Нейт. – Египтяне верили в бессмертность души. В Царство Мертвых и вечную жизнь там. У них не было даже аналога Страшного Суда, только вечность. Не говоря уж о перерождениях. Эта буддистская тема совсем не про них. Они делали все, чтобы спокойно и единожды уйти в свое посмертие.  
Нейт вернулся к Гарри и сел рядом.  
– Спокойно? Огненные озера, змеи – это спокойно?  
– Они верили, что если возьмут с собой в гробницу инструкции, то пройдут все испытания. И суд. Но здесь каноничный Египет закончился на канопах.

Гарри лег на спину, рассматривая потолок. Отсюда иероглифы выглядели такими мелкими, что напоминали звездное небо.  
– А что делали с мумией потом?  
– С телом. Это еще была не мумия. Тело погружали в солевой раствор на пару месяцев. Потом обматывали пропитанным камедью полотном, и вот это уже была мумия. Потом еще похороны… Люди боялись не смерти. А что им жизни не хватит правильно подготовиться.  
– А что похороны?  
– Ты не хочешь вздремнуть? – спросил Нейт. – Выглядишь уставшим.  
Гарри пихнул Нейта локтем в бедро.  
– Херовый из тебя учитель, Нейт. Мне в кой-то веки интересно. Пользуйся. Давай, вот я мумия, – Гарри сложил руки на груди, – что дальше?  
– После того как тебя погрузили в саркофаг? Тебя попрут по улице. Количество почестей зависит от того, кто ты.  
– Великий фараон Хеопс Тутмос Первый.  
– Хуесос Фуфлус Пятый, – с непрошибаемо серьезным выражением лица поправил его Нейт. – Твой саркофаг донесут до входа в гробницу. Тебя вытащат, поставят на ноги и проведут ритуал отверзения уст.  
– Звучит пугающе.  
– На самом деле это выглядело очень торжественно. Плакальщицы поют свои песни. Жрец достает ритуальный нож и прикасается им к твоим глазам… – Нейт коснулся век Гарри. – Так ты снова обретал способность видеть в Царстве Мертвых. Затем уста… – Прохладные пальцы соскользнули на губы, заставляя Гарри приоткрыть рот. – Чтобы ты смог есть и пить.  
Гарри прихватил кончики пальцев Нейта зубами. Тот не стал их убирать, наоборот – протолкнул дальше, оттягивая губу Гарри, и навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза.  
А, может, и глубже.

– Жрец оживлял мумию. – Свободной рукой Нейт провел вокруг сердца Гарри. – Не до конца, еще не все части души умершего слились воедино, но так он становился готов к переходу в загробный мир.  
– Захватывающе, – прошептал Гарри, облизывая выскальзывающие изо рта пальцы.  
– Про эти ритуалы можно говорить вечно, – ответил Нейт, проводя ребром ладони по центру груди Гарри. – Про то, как готовили тело к возвращению частей души. Как, еще перед пеленанием… бережным пеленанием, – его ладони нежно огладили бока, – усопшему давали разные амулеты, помогающие пройти испытания и даже суд.  
– Говори, – произнес одними губами Гарри, разводя руки в стороны.

Губы Нейта тронула легкая, едва заметная улыбка, и он подмигнул Гарри. Порывшись в вываленных из рюкзака вещах, он выудил кисть из археологического набора и взял ее в зубы.  
Освободившимися руками он потянул края футболки Гарри вверх, заставляя того приподняться и снимая ее.  
Гарри ответил тем же, стаскивая с Нейта грязную кофту. Нейт позволил, но вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Бальзамировщики всегда изображены с голым торсом. Я за каноничность.  
– Мм, – протянул Нейт, беря кисточку в руки и садясь на бедра Гарри верхом. – Как ты помнишь, разрез где-то здесь, – кисть прошлась коротким мазком по боку. – Но он уже зашит. Телу вернули цельность. В нем не осталось органов, конечно, но сердце все еще здесь. – Нейт облизнул кисть и провел широкий круг вокруг сердца. – Самое важное для умершего. Здесь его душа, – Нейт вел кисть спиралью, медленно сужая радиус, – его грехи. Его будущее на том свете. Египтяне очень боялись, что сердце предаст своего хозяина и сболтнет лишнего на Суде. Поэтому здесь, на груди, напротив него, клали скарабея. – Кончик кисти прошелся по соску. И снова. Снова. – Скарабей не дал бы сердцу говорить.

Нейт снова облизнул кисть и повел ею ниже. Мягкий ворс щекотал кожу, тонкие влажные дорожки ощущались прохладой. Джинсы становились тесноваты, а Нейт все выводил символ за символом на его животе.  
Кольцо на его груди тихо покачивалось.

– Что оно значит? Твое кольцо? – спросил Гарри, поднимая руку и ощупывая его. Простой плоский серебряный ободок с гравировкой. – Что на нем написано?  
– Мне казалось, что мы в Древнем Египте.  
– Немного магии времени никогда не повредит. Мы скоро вернемся.  
Нейт облизнул губы. Движения кисти стали рассеяны и размашисты.  
– Sic parvis magna. Великое начинается с малого. Это… – Нейт замялся, и Гарри показалось, что он начал выписывать произнесенный девиз на его животе. – Кольцо Фрэнсиса Дрейка.  
– Шутишь.  
– Об этом – никогда, – Нейт поднял глаза, и Гарри понял, что тот не лжет.  
– Расскажешь потом?  
Нейт кивнул и потянулся к ремню на джинсах.

– И что кроме скарабея? – подыграл Гарри.  
– Многое.  
Неторопливыми движениями он освободил их обоих от одежды. Теперь он рисовал влажной кистью по бедру Гарри.  
– Например, змея.  
Гарри поморщился.  
– Это обязательно? Разве у них не было демона-змея, стремящегося поглотить солнце и все такое?  
– Был. В Египте отношение к змеям было неоднозначным, – Нейт сполз ниже, дыша Гарри в пах и продолжая щекотать кистью волоски. – Кобра – символ мудрости. Символ солнца. Ее изображали на головных уборах фараонов и с ней же на лбу хоронили. Тем, кто ниже рангом, ее могли расположить здесь, – Нейт потянулся и ощупал кадык Гарри, заставляя его дернуться. – Но я позволю себе немного вольностей, – сказал он, широко лизнув бедро Гарри языком.  
– Позволяй, – с шумом выдохнул тот.

Нейт просунул руку под зад Гарри, ощупывая копчик, ягодицы. Сопровождая свои движения рассказом:  
– Каждое украшение на теле несло свой смысл. Любая бусина ожерелья изображала что-то: солнце для тепла в загробной жизни, виноград и листья салата для изобилия вина и вкусной пищи.  
– А что изображали для богатого сексом посмертия? – Гарри не сдержался, приподнимаясь, упершись лопатками в пол и заставляя Нейта уткнуться носом в сгиб бедра. Нейт поднял голову, надавливая рукой на живот Гарри, вынуждая снова опуститься на пол.  
– Зря смеешься, египтяне изображали на стенах своих гробниц и поминальных храмов, какой они мечтают увидеть свою жизнь. И там вполне можно найти и обнаженных танцующих девиц, и красавцев-поклонников. В таких желаниях они не стеснялись.  
Нейт отбросил кисть и потянулся к куче вещей, нащупывая что-то. Гарри подозревал что. Был уверен.

– Так и знал, что смазывание формы – лишь повод.  
– Кажется, я рановато открыл тебе уста, – сказал Нейт, и от его дыхания прямо в мошонку стало слишком горячо. Гарри втянул сквозь зубы воздух, чувствуя как нарастает возбуждение.

Скользкие пальцы Нейта медленно раздвинули ягодицы и коснулись входа. Мышцы сжались от предвкушения. Гарри запрокинул голову, разглядывая причудливые созвездия иероглифов, прислушиваясь к тихому шуму воды и стараясь расслабиться.

– И вот, – Нейт понизил голос, проталкивая пальцы внутрь, – когда все ритуалы подготовки, – он не удержался от паузы на этом слове, – проведены, и ты готов отправиться в свой путь по реке мертвых… твоя душа, отошедшая во время смерти от тела, в образе птицы влетит в гробницу и вернется в тело, – Нейт медленно, но уверенно развел пальцы. Смысл его слов уже не полностью доходил до Гарри, который прикрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу.  
Нейт даже не готовил его, он ласкал. Ласкал изнутри, продолжая дышать в промежность Гарри, иногда касаясь своими едва влажными губами кожи.  
В такие моменты Гарри казалось, что его возбуждало все. То, как Нейт поглядывал на него исподлобья изменившимся, потяжелевшим взглядом. То, как его пальцы двигались внутри, заставляя мышцы расслабляться. То, как другая рука придерживала бедро, почти незаметным касанием, но надежно. То, как, в конце концов, выглядел он сам: с разведенными ногами и сокращающимся от особенно глубоких движений Нейта прессом.

Пальцы выскользнули, и Гарри прикусил губу. Ожидание томило и распаляло, но он знал – прекрасно знал, – что, как бы Нейт не пытался изобразить на своем лице спокойный разврат, он и сам изводился от желания. Нейт был не из терпеливых, и его руки, жадно прихватывающие кожу на ногах Гарри, пока сам он поднимался вверх, выдавали его.

Нейт придвинулся, сгибая ногу Гарри и закидывая к себе на плечо. Он пытался сдерживаться – Гарри понятия не имел, для него ли, или для себя, – и входил неторопливо. Гарри чувствовал пальцы, что направляли движение, и пьяно улыбался. Он знал, как это заводит Нейта, и нагло соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не пользовался этим. Он улыбался, когда Нейт приподнял его таз; улыбался, когда Нейт не удержался под конец от короткого рывка, и Гарри, почувствовавшему задом горячие бедра Нейта, хотелось поморщиться, но он не сомкнул губ, улыбаясь только шире, расслабляясь, наслаждаясь чувством заполненности. Он знал, что эта улыбка – с широко раскрытым ртом, искривленной линией губ, прикушенным уголком – провоцирует. Ему нравилось, как тихо порыкивал смотрящий на него Нейт, старающийся двигаться плавно, и то, как он не выдерживал, убыстряясь. Его короткие толчки отзывались набухающей тяжестью. Они не приносили облегчения. Они приносили кайф.

Нейт двигался все быстрее, и Гарри бессовестно наслаждался. Он не шевелился, полностью расслабляясь и отдаваясь Нейту и его ритму. И Нейт пользовался этим. Даже не пытаясь растягивать удовольствие, он сжимал пальцы на лодыжке Гарри все сильней.

Размашистый, глубокий толчок – Гарри знал, к чему это, и распахнул глаза. Он любил наблюдать, как дергается верхняя губа хмурящегося от подкатывающего удовольствия Нейта, как подрагивают его веки, как вместо очередного выдоха он мычит в тихом стоне и как затем его лицо расслабляется, пока Гарри становится еще горячее внутри.

Нейту потребовалось всего два вдоха, чтобы открыть глаза и смотреть уже яснее. Он медленно отодвинулся, так же неторопливо опуская ногу Гарри на пол. Затем он подсунул под его зад жалкие остатки теплых кофт, наскоро вытираясь и сам. И лег на ноги Гарри всем своим весом.

– Ты такой… – начал он, раздвигая пальцем завитки волос, идущие к пупку.  
– Какой? – приподнял бровь Гарри. Его пересохший голос царапал горло.

Нейт не ответил. Он лизнул член у основания, проходясь языком по всей длине, коротко обхватывая губами головку и так же быстро ее отпуская. Гарри не понял, как в руках Нейтана снова оказалась эта блядская кисточка, но она там была. И теперь Нейт размазывал ее кончиком смесь слюны и выступающей смазки прямо по головке члена, а Гарри даже не мог сказать, чем были эти мягкие касания: наслаждением или пыткой. От каждого мазка по его позвоночнику пробегала дрожь, но этого было мало, до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах мало. Кисть соскользнула ниже, обрисовывая узоры вен, и Гарри судорожно ухватил ртом воздух, потому что, когда влажный ворс снова оказался на самой чувствительной, ярко алой коже, дышать стало слишком трудно. Нейт массировал пальцами свободной руки под яйцами, играя с ними языком, и Гарри застонал. Громко, не пытаясь держать в себе. Он дергался вперед, навстречу издевательским, но желанным касаниям кисти и выстанывал одно за другим ругательства. Он не был уверен, что Нейт различает их. Он сам бы не различил.

И в то же время, он знал, что этот мерзавец прекрасно все понимает. И не без наслаждения ставит кисть вертикально, оставляя контакт только самым концом, чтобы через мгновение снова распластать ее и обрисовать широкий круг.

Влажные волосы липли ко лбу, и Гарри чувствовал, что дрожит уже весь. От каждого витка кисти, от каждого влажного прикосновения губ Нейта. Он толкнулся вперед, но Нейт прижал его к полу, положив локоть на живот, и коротко подул. Вместо облегчения контраст с прохладным воздухом только сорвал очередной стон с губ Гарри. Нейт качал кисть маятником, очерчивая вены теперь уже языком. Сантиметр за сантиметром он поднимался выше, пока его губы не накрыли головку. Плотно и сильно.

Это стало последней каплей. Первой. Сраный каламбур. Гарри кончил. От одного нормального прикосновения блядским Нейтовым языком кончил. Потому что это было невозможно. Слишком. Потому что.

Его живот еще сокращался, пока Нейт стирал семя с губ. Пока поглаживал по бедру. Его мышцы еще сводило, пока Нейт подтягивался на руках, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в лицо. Нейт уже упал рядом, а Гарри все еще пытался стереть с лица застывшую на нем устало счастливую улыбку.

– Египет земля плодородная. Тут боги рождались из отрезанных фаллосов и окропленных семенем полей. Так что ты бы привел себя в порядок, на алиментах разоришься.  
– Придурок. – Гарри стукнул Нейта в плечо.

Тело неохотно слушалось Гарри, больше всего оно хотело остаться здесь в позе морской звезды и не шевелиться больше никогда. Но Гарри заставил себя встать. В конце концов ночная прохлада напоминала о себе: лежать голышом на камнях становилось все менее приятно. Так что Гарри смог сторговаться. Четыре минуты на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и одеться – и он завалился бок о бок с уже одетым Нейтом. Он провалился в сон, как только его веки сомкнулись.

* * *

Нейт проснулся от толчка в бок и первое, что он почувствовал – холодный металл, до боли вжимающийся в лоб. Он услышал звуки борьбы и, резко распахнув глаза, ударил руку с пистолетом, пытаясь откатиться, но на его грудь наступили ботинком.  
– Не стоит, сеньор Дрейк. Вам некуда здесь бежать.

Нейт скривился, злобно смотря на Саннетти. Подонок улыбнулся и убрал ногу, взмахнув пистолетом:  
– Вставайте.  
Нейт встал, озираясь и ища взглядом Гарри: того держал за локти один из боевиков Саннетти, в бронежилете и с автоматом на бедре. Еще парочка таких стояла за спиной Нейта.  
– Как? Как ты добрался сюда? – прохрипел Гарри, сплевывая кровь.  
– Следил за вами. Неужели вы были так наивны, что думали, я поверю в вашу подставную возню? Что не пойду за вами по пятам? С вашим дружком, Виктором Салливаном я разберусь потом.  
Нейт сжал кулаки.

– Но все эти ловушки…  
– И откуда столько самоуверенности, Флинн? В отличие от некоторых, с куриными мозгами, я пришел подготовленным. Техника, люди…  
– И скольких ты положил, пробираясь сюда? – свел брови Нейт.  
– Они нашли покой в весьма богатой усыпальнице, – Саннетти обвел потолок левой рукой. – Так что моя совесть чиста.  
– У тебя ее нет! – Нейт рванулся вперед, но его схватили, сводя до боли локти за спиной.

– Что же… я рад, что вы здесь. Вы станете свидетелями моего trionfo! На колени!  
Нейт дернул подбородком и отвернулся. Он знал, чем все это закончится, но не собирался трепаться с ублюдком.  
Удар под колени, толчок в плечо – Нейт ударился коленями об пол. Рядом с тихим охом опустился Гарри. Опустили Гарри.

Саннетти развернулся к зеркалу в ожидании. Дыра в стене уже начинала светиться, и прошло всего несколько напряженных минут, прежде чем первые лучи солнца ворвались в зал. Прорезав воздух, заставляя искриться пыль, они врезались в зеркало и отразились прямо в лицо Иаят.

Стена дрогнула и завибрировала, словно по ней пошла рябь. С потолка посыпались мелкие камни и песок. От стены начала отслаиваться цветная пыль, укрывая расписную кладку завесой. Но даже сквозь нее Нейт видел, как шевельнулись руки Иаят. Это не было иллюзией: руки не просто шевелились, они изменяли положения, разгибаясь. Песок перестал двигаться естественно – он заклубился, принимая формы волн и завихрений, окутывая фигуру Иаят и словно растворяя стену за ней.

Ее тело становилось все объемней, выдвигаясь из стены. Покрытое трещинами и песком, оно становилось реальным: изгиб талии с покачивающимися украшениями, округлая грудь, выступающие ключицы. Песок поднялся выше, путаясь в ее – уже настоящих – волосах.

Нейту показалось, что его сердце пропустило удар, а то и все пять, когда она шагнула с постамента и распахнула огромные, ярко-оранжевые глаза.  
– Зачем ты пришел? – ее сухие губы без малейшего признака блеска шевелились, но она не издавала ни звука. Голос звучал прямо в голове. Она сделала еще один шаг, качнув бедрами и смотря в упор на Карлоса. Тот стоял, поглядывая на возвышающуюся перед ним женщину, склонившись в некотором подобии поклона.  
– Воочию увидеть ту, что повелевает бессмертием. – Саннетти говорил вслух, хотя Нейт и считал, что Иаят видела их всех насквозь. Это было то немногое, в чем он был сейчас уверен. Потому что на его глазах стена расплывалась, нарисованные барханы становились реальными, и на их пиках занимался вздымающий песок в воздух ветер. Нейту казалось, что его привычный мир сейчас растворяется так же, как эта стена. Он смотрел на бронзовую кожу Иаят, вены на ее ногах, по которым должно быть бежал жар пустыни вместо крови, и его мысли путались.

– Бессмертием? Ты пришел за ним? – Она сузила глаза, разглядывая Саннетти пристальней.  
– Да.  
– Бессмертие бесценно, – она сжала губы, и ее глаза вспыхнули оранжевым огнем.  
– Я готов заплатить любую цену. Отдать любую жертву.  
– Жертву? – Иаят повернулась к стоящему у стены бойцу. Она лишь подняла руку, как прямо из камней пола полезли скорпионы. Они все лезли и лезли, взбираясь по штанинам. Парень задергал ногами, давя насекомых, но нескончаемое стрекочущее черное полотно просто погребло его, заглушая его вопли и утягивая за собой в камни.  
– Ты можешь забрать их всех, – сказал Саннетти.

Парни, держащие до этого момента Гарри и Нейта за плечи, дернулись, вскидывая автоматы и пытаясь стрелять в Иаят.  
Их пули вошли в ее тело, как в песок. Она только голову повернула, разглядывая их и позволяя спустить магазины полностью. Ее волосы прядями парили в воздухе и оттого напоминали змей. Еще одно шевеление пальцев. Секунда тишины – как будто заклятие не сработало – но вот один из бойцов сплюнул на пол песок. Он схватился за грудь, пытаясь отплеваться, но песка становилось все больше, он стекал изо рта, мешаясь с пенящимися слюнями и кровью, но не кончался, пока не полез и из ушей. На глазах парень весь превратился в песчаную статую, развалившуюся от короткого порыва ветра из ладони Иаят. Второго постигла та же участь.

Гарри не дышал, прижимаясь плечом к Нейту. Нейт нащупал его руку и крепко сжал.

Иаят отвернулась, словно не заметила их.  
– Ты глупый человек. – За спиной Иаят, из барханов, стали медленно подниматься один за другим скелеты. От их количества рябило в глазах. – Ты не прошел ни одного моего испытания и думаешь, что заслужил бессмертия? О, ты даже не понял его сути! Глупец, не ценящий саму жизнь, не заслуживает даже ее, а не только бессмертия!  
Она обхватила ладонями голову Саннетти, и тот раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Его кожа на глазах грубела, становясь жесткой и коричневой. Она осыпалась на пол, обнажая мышцы, но и те, стоило им соприкоснуться с воздухом, обращались в пленку песка. Слой за слоем с Саннетти ссыпалось все, пока не остался один белоснежный скелет.  
– Не заслуживающий жизни. Не заслуживающий смерти. Ты станешь лишь песком под ногами времени, – сказала она еще дергающемуся в ее руках скелету и раскрошила пальцами череп в мельчайшую пыль.  
Песок – останки Саннетти – впитался в камни, как вода.

– А вы? Зачем пришли вы? – Иаят еще не обернулась, но Нейт точно знал, что она обратилась именно к ним. И не потому что они остались одни. А потому что он сердцем почувствовал ее жаркое прикосновение.  
– За правдой, – быстро, не задумываясь, ответил он.  
– Что? – Иаят качнулась, переступая по воздуху. Ее глаза смотрели настороженно.  
– За правдой, – сказал Нейт уверенней. Он понимал, почему Саннетти говорил вслух. Это было странно, но иначе он чувствовал себя еще глупее. К тому же, он хотел, чтобы Гарри слышал его. – О Деве Пустыни. О Царстве Мертвых. О Хаэмуасе.  
От этого имени глаза Иаят снова полыхнули. Она склонила голову набок.  
– Продолжай.  
– О цепях на ваших ногах. О перерождении, – наконец выложил свой главный козырь Нейт.  
Иаят сощурилась, и рыжее пламя ее глаз подсветило густые темные ресницы. За ее спиной продолжал бесшумно подниматься в воздух песок, делая небо все менее видимым.

– Отчего же нет… Я расскажу. Пустыня – смерть. Сухая. Горячая. – Нейт чувствовал, как пересыхает слизистая во рту и в носу. – Но без пустыни не было бы Египта. Кто очистил бы всю воду? Кто дал жар земле, способной взрастить плоды? Пустыня питает жизнь. Неблагодарную жизнь.  
Иаят коснулась воды в одном из бассейнов, и ее рука ожила: бронза стала светлеть, превращаясь в человеческую кожу, исчезли трещины и наросты.  
– Бессмертие… это перерождение, – выпалил Нейт, пораженный тем, насколько все оказалось просто.  
– Это и есть смысл бессмертия. Что стало песком, послужит новой жизни. Но люди боятся. Так боятся за свои маленькие жалкие жизни, что не видят ничего дальше них. Не понимают, что значит жизнь. – Иаят пересекла зал, проплывая над ними прямо к зеркалу. Она подставила руку солнцу, и то стало медленно высушивать ее, возвращая прежний вид. – Люди боялись настолько, что придумали себе богов. И эти боги обрели силу. Обрели плоть и могущество, потому что человеческая вера была слишком сильна. Люди перестали предавать тела умерших земле пустыни. Стали прятать их. А их выдуманные боги только стращали их, заставляя прятать тела во все более надежные гробницы. Они знали, что если я заберу то, что должна, произойдет перерождение. Но люди не хотели этого. Люди хотели продолжать свою жизнь, полную земных удовольствий, со своим разумом, семьей и прислугой. – Иаят скривилась. – И их боги – творение их разума – делали все, чтобы поддержать эту сказку. Они учили людей, как защититься от моих чар, как сохранить нетленными тела – как бы это не было противно природе – и как дать душе возможность жить дальше. Обманчиво светлое посмертие. Но их стараниями я слабела. Пустыня больше не питалась ни телами, ни душами усопших. Боги были умны. Даже те, кто не заслуживал счастья по их меркам, не уходил ко мне. Боги уничтожали их, – она передернула плечами, – навсегда. Лишая землю частицы себя. Чудище поглощало сердца, ничего не отдавая взамен. – Иаят сжала кулаки, ее пальцы тихо хрустели от песка на них. – Я стала настолько слаба, что против меня объявили войну. Они заточили меня на острове, где я никак не могла воспользоваться своей силой. Я умирала там, вдали от пустыни. Пока меня не нашел он.  
– Хаэмуас? – Нейт почти физически ощущал, как собирается мозаика в его голове.  
– Да. Всего лишь простой человек. Но он смог не просто освободить меня, а в тайне от своих богов доставить сюда. Он был верен им, для него это были невыносимые мучения. Хаэмуас понял всю суть. Еще много лет он пытался сформулировать правду так, чтобы донести ее до людей. Пытался объединить веру египетским богам и знание о моей истинной сути. У него не вышло, – покачала она головой, и волосы ее печально колыхнулись. – Все, что он смог, это дать мне покой и убежище на случай опасности. И договориться со своими богами. Не знаю, что он пообещал им, но они отпустили его ко мне. Вот только он так и не обрел покоя… Зная, что люди после его смерти повели себя бесчестно по отношению к верному ему человеку, и так и не дождавшись его здесь… он до сих пор неупокоенный призрак…

Иаят откинула голову, любуясь тем, как солнце играет на ее коже. Через мгновенье она взвилась в воздух и приземлилась на свое место у стены.  
– Правда стоит дорого. Теперь отдай мне плату.  
– Плату?  
– Что-то дорогое. Очень дорогое тебе.  
Нейт медленно встал с колен. В голове хаотично бились мысли, путаясь, сбивая. У него при себе и не было ничего. Он догадывался о намеке Иаят, но даже думать об этом не собирался. Разве что…  
Нейт сунул руку за пазуху и снял с шеи шнурок. Он протянул подрагивающую руку Иаят.  
– Вот. Это кольцо. Оно очень дорого мне.  
– Это не самое дорогое, что есть у тебя здесь и сейчас, – бесстрастно отказалась она.  
Нейт не сдержался от взгляда в сторону Гарри, и уголки губ Иаят дрогнули.  
– Да. Отдавай.  
– Глупости. – Нейт потряс кулаком. – Бери кольцо. Оно мне куда дороже почти случайного попутчика.  
– Ты врешь, – легко отозвалась она, вскидывая руку в сторону лица Гарри. Нейт, не раздумывая, машинально сделал быстрый шаг, закрывая его собой. – Вот видишь, – добавила она, выпуская из пальцев лишь тонкую струю песка, усыпавшую пол. – Ты врешь.

– Подождите, – раздалось тихо за спиной Нейта. – Я отдам то, что тебе нужно.  
– Нет! – рыкнул Нейт не своим голосом, оборачиваясь.  
Гарри поднялся.  
– Ты не понял. Не дорогое тебе. А нужное ей.  
Нейт нахмурился. Он действительно не понимал, о чем говорит Гарри. Иаят, кажется, тоже. Но в ее глазах плескалось любопытство, а это был маленький, но выигрыш.

Гарри сунул руку в рюкзак и достал оттуда покоцанную форму.  
– Вот, – он подал ее Иаят.  
– Что это? – Иаят непонимающе вертела ее в руках, разглядывая.  
Вдруг песок за ее спиной загустел, складываясь в полупрозрачную мужскую фигуру. Он был невысок – ростом с обычного человека, – и казался совсем маленьким рядом с трехметровой Иаят. Богатая одежда, украшения… Нейт не сомневался, что их глазам предстал Хаэмуас.  
– Отпусти их, Иаят.  
– Отпустить? Почему?  
– Я прошу.  
– Но… почему?  
– Это его ключ. Теперь он найдет дорогу сюда.  
– Так вы за этим пришли? – Она подняла форму. – Проложить ему дорогу?  
– Так вышло, – не стал врать Нейт.  
– Это неважно. Раз все сложилось именно так, я отпущу вас. Но никогда не смейте возвращаться.  
Иаят вскинула руки, и по потолку и стенам пошли трещины. Треснули колонны. Треснули цилиндры, пропуская ручейки воды во все стороны, но воду быстро впитывал укутывающий все вокруг песок.  
– Проводи их, – кивнула Иаят Хаэмуасу. Тот склонил голову и обратился к Нейту и Гарри:  
– Следуйте за мной.  
Его фигура неспешно поплыла к барханам.

По обе стороны от них уже сыпались куски облицовки потолка. Гарри весьма слышимо сглотнул, глядя на усеянные черепами пески. Туда идти не хотелось. Но и оставаться точно было нельзя. Нейт ободряюще взял Гарри за руку, плотно переплетая пальцы, и повел за собой.  
Они шли мимо толп скелетов, а те расступались, пропуская их. За спиной слышался грохот рушащейся гробницы, но ни Нейту, ни Гарри не хотелось оборачиваться. Чем дальше они шли, тем хуже становилась видимость. Песок продолжал подниматься вверх, утекая прямо из-под ног, скрывая за собой солнце и небо. Вокруг них уже не просто зарождалась, а вовсю бушевала песчаная буря. Но они шли, крепко сжимая руки друг друга, следуя за призраком Хаэмуаса словно за путеводной звездой, и песок расступался, образуя вокруг их дороги стены. На этой дороге даже дышалось легко, хоть и сухо. И все же свист ветра и хруст песка слышились прекрасно, и казалось, что буря наступает на пятки. Они только держались ближе друг к другу и старались не отставать от Хаэмуаса.

Вдруг он остановился и обернулся.  
– Живите. Просто живите. Пустыня не место для живых.  
Хаэмуас взмахнул рукой и одна из песчаных стен расступилась кругом. Нейт не сдержал удивленного возгласа: прямо за проходом стоял их джип.  
– Я сдержу бурю ненадолго. Вы успеете уйти. Но не медлите.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Нейт. Гарри кивнул.  
– Идите.

Шаг. Еще один – и вот они по другую сторону плотной песчаной стены. Они прекрасно запомнили слова Хаэмуаса, поэтому пулей влетели в машину. Та чудом завелась с первого раза и послушно понесла их прочь по утрамбованному песку в сторону городов, пока за их спинами мешала пески самая сильная за всю историю метеонаблюдений пустынная буря.

 

**Эпилог**

– Блядь, Нейт я только сейчас понял. Там, в Сахаре… Это мы на ее глазах?.. – Гарри зажмурился, сжимая виски руками.  
– Успокойся, она ведь спала, – рассмеялся Нейт, выруливая на широкую дорогу в сторону Ниагары.


End file.
